Les choses sur lesquelles on peut compter
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Booth et Brennan se retrouvent aux prises avec une enquête qui va bouleverser leurs convictions...BB ship.
1. Où Booth cherche à fuir la paperasse

**Chapitre 1 : Où Booth cherche un moyen de fuir la paperasserie….**

L'agent Seeley Booth s'étira lentement en jetant un œil sur la pendule. Seulement trois heures de l'après midi.. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être assis là depuis des jours, ses cervicales le tiraient, les yeux le brûlaient. Non, vraiment l'agent Booth n'était pas fait pour la paperasserie. Il pouvait faire plein de choses mais avoir fixé cet écran d'ordinateurs pendant des heures lui avait juste filé une sacrée migraine et pas beaucoup d'info. Il faudrait qu'il songe à demander aux fouines comment elles faisaient pour rester enfermées à longueur de journée sans devenir dingues. Ou peut être que d'avoir autant étudié, le nez dans les livres, les avaient rendus ainsi. A moins qu'ils n'aient déjà été dingue, à l'origine. Oui c'était une théorie qui expliquerait bien des choses. Booth secoua la tête. Caféine, suppliait son cerveau. Cookies ajoutait son estomac. Et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à ignorer des appels au secours. Il se leva et allait prendre son manteau lorsque deux légers coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent. Une jeune stagiaire passa timidement la porte dans l'entrebâillement. « Pardon de vous déranger, agent Booth. Mais il y a une femme qui voudrait vous voir et…je lui ait dit que vous étiez très occupée bien sûr, mais elle insiste alors…»Bafouilla-t-elle, en rougissant. L'ex tireur d'élite leva les yeux au ciel. Helen Mcnamara. La nièce du directeur, arrivée jusqu'ici par la force du travail…de tonton. Outre que ce soit une « fille à papa » -ce qu'il haïssait au plus haut point- ; Helen était particulièrement empotée. En moins de trois semaines de stage, elle avait détruit deux ordinateurs et une photocopieuse… Elle notait les messages téléphoniques sur des post-it dont elle se servait ensuite pour jeter ses chewing-gums, et surtout –surtout- elle ne pouvait pas aligner trois mots sans bafouiller.

« Qui est ce Helen ? » Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas la secouer. « Une…Une…jeune femme. Elle dit que…très important.

- Vous lui avez demandé son nom peut être ?

- Euh…non. J'ai..j'ai oublié. Je…vais le faire tout de suite. » Excédé, l'agent se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. « J'ai une meilleure idée, Helen. Faites la entrer et apportez nous des cafés. Et des cookies. » Chercher du café au Starbucks du bas devrait être dans ses cordes. « D'accord..d'accord agent Booth. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Helen ressortit, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la plante verte, et il l'entendit dire à la « visiteuse » d'entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait nez à nez avec un petit bout de femme qui le dévisageait timidement de son mètre 60. Menue, de longs cheveux d'un noir de geai noué en une tresse épaisse et une peau couleur poterie qui laissait deviner des origines étrangères ; elle était assez jolie. Pas vraiment belle mais elle possédait une sorte de magnétisme troublant. D'après son jean usé, son pull col roulé en grosse laine écrue – un pull d'homme, nota-t-il- et ses converses noires, cette fille avait tout d'une étudiante. Au vu de ses vêtements et de sa taille, il lui aurait donné une quinzaine d'année mais l'expression de son visage, son air décidé lui indiquait plutôt une vingtaine d'années. Rien en elle ne laisser préjuger de quelque chose de particulier si ce n'était ses yeux…D'immenses yeux noirs comme du café fumant, ourlés de cils épais, qui le scrutaient avec intensité. Booth frissonna, avec le sentiment qu'elle lisait en lui. « Je vous en prie asseyez vous. » Elle s'enfonça dans le grand fauteuil, ses pieds balançant dans le vide. « Je vous écoute…

- J'ai une information importante à vous communiquer. » Elle avait une voix chaude un peu tremblante, trahissant une certaine nervosité. Visiblement, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

« Mmm. A quel sujet ? » Booth présageait une blague d'ado, une sorte de défi qu'elle aurait lancé avec des amis. Venir jusqu'au FBI et parler avec un des agents. Il aurait du la foutre dehors mais il avait envie de s'amuser un peu…La renvoyer voulait dire revenir à sa paperasse. Helen ne tarderait pas et elle se chargerait de l'inconnue.

« - UN meurtre »énonça la brunette d'une voix étrangement sereine. Manifestement, elle avait du répéter ces mots encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent tout leur sens. L'ex tireur 'élite sursauta. « Pardon ?

- Un meurtre. » Il reprit contenance. « D'accord. D'accord. Reprenons tout au début. Votre nom d'abord ?

- Cerise Sugarose.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- 21 ans.

- Bien. Donc vous me dites avoir été témoin d'un meurtre c'est ça ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Pas exactement.

- Comment ça « pas exactement » ?

- Je…ne l'ai pas vraiment vu comme je vous vois vous.

- Mais vous étiez présente ? Peut être y avez participé dans ce cas ? » Cerise eut un hoquet de stupeur. « NON ! non…non. » Booth se massa les paupières. « ON éclaircira ce point plus tard. Qu'avez-vous…à me dire ?

- Il y a un corps dans la rivière Polomac. En face de l'université de Georgetown, exactement.

- Comment le savez vous ? Avez-vous vu quelqu'un l'y mettre ?

- Pas exactement, souffla-t-elle. Booth soupira fortement. Ce n'était pas à une blague d'ado à laquelle il avait à faire mais plutôt avec une pauvre âme solitaire qui avait besoin d'attention et inventait n'importa quoi pour être écoutée. Helen allait encore se prendre un sacré savon ! C'était son job de ne pas laisser les cinglés pénétrer ici… « Je ne suis pas cinglée, agent Booth. Pas plus que la moitié de ce pays. » Dit Cerise d'une voix calme. « Il faut que Vous me croyiez sur parole.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a dans cette rivière un corps. Et que ce corps pourrait être celui du fils ou du mari de quelqu'un et…

- Comment savez vous que c'est un homme ?

- Qu'est ce que cela change ? Je peux vous jurer que c'est la vérité.» Seeley partit d'un grand rire. « Pour que ce soit bien clair… Vous voulez que je fasse draguer la rivière, pour retrouver un cadavre que vous n'avez pas exactement vu et cela simplement parce que vous me le jurer ? Désolée, Mlle mais il va falloir des preuves un peu plus concrètes.

- Comme quoi ? Je peux vous dire…il s'appelle Gidéon. Gidéon Sipher. Il avait 22 ans lorsqu'il a disparu. Il…a des yeux bleus clairs et des cheveux blonds…il…je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. » Tout en l'écoutant, Booth avait entré le nom de Gidéon dans la base de données. Quelques secondes plus tard, s'affichait devant ses yeux un avis de disparition. Gidéon Sipher. 22 ans. UN blond aux yeux bleus. « Il faut que vous me croyiez. » Supplia la jeune fille. Abasourdi, l'agent réussi tout de même à reprendre la parole.« Comment le connaissez vous ? » Gênée, elle baissa la tête.

« Je…Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Oh je crois que vous n'aurez pas le choix, voyez vous. Parce que si vous ne me fournissez d'éléments de réponse je vais vous arrêter. Pour kidnapping. » Un détail attira son attention. « Mais ça fait trois ans qu'il a disparu ! » Silence. « Très bien. ON va jouer cartes sur tables d'accord ? Dites moi absolument tout ce que je dois savoir.

- Vous ne me croierez jamais…

- C'est un risque à prendre. » Nouveau silence. « Je pensais que vous vouliez aider ce garçon… »Ajouta-t-il.

- …

- Alors allez y. Je suis tout ouïe. »


	2. Où la science entre en scène

**CHAPITRE 2 : Où la science entre en scène…**

Sirotant le café que son assistante avait fini par trouver, Booth écoutait Cerise avec attention. La jeune fille triturait nerveusement le bas de son pull, les yeux flous. Les mots semblaient avoir du mal à sortir.

« Je…je l'ai vu. Il m'a parlé.

- Quand était ce ?

- Hier soir.

- Attendez…hier soir vous me dites ? Il avait disparu depuis trois ans. C'est impossible.

- C'était plutôt la nuit en fait. Et je…je dormais. Il est venu, il m'a dit qui il était et où il était et m'a demandé de l'aider. Il veut que ses parents sachent ce qui lui est arrivé. » la foudre s'abattant dans le bureau n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Seeley Booth resta un moment figé, le temps d'ingérer les informations. « Pas si vite, pas si vite…vous me dites qu'en fait…vous l'avez rêvé c'est ça ? Vous avez rêvé qu'un type mort vous parlait ? » Il rit. « Vous avez fumé quoi récemment Mlle Sugarose ? A moins que vous ne soyez sous médicament…» Le visage se ferma et Cerise se releva. « J'étais sûre que vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais la vérité. Tant pis. Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écouter, agent Booth. C'est plus que personne n'a jamais fait. » Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et planta son regard noir dans ceux de l'agent. « Il ne vous en veut pas.

- Pardon ?

- James. Votre ami. Il sait que vous n'y êtes pour rien…Il…il m'a chargée de vous dire…_Passe devant, je te couvre_. » Et sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta les locaux.

« Mlle…Mlle…Cerise ! Attendez ! » La jeune fille allait monter dans le bus lorsque la voix de l'agent Booth, la rappela. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui. Il était essoufflé, en chemise dans le froid glacial de ce mois de novembre. Ses yeux exprimaient son incompréhension. « Attendez.

- Je dois y aller. » Coupa-t-elle sèchement. Il la rattrapa par le bras, faisant signe au chauffeur de démarrer. « Ey !!! Le prochain est dans une demi-heure ! Et il fait moins deux.

- Je vous raccompagnerais. Mais je dois vous emmener quelque part...

- A l'asile ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- ne me tentez pas. Non, je voudrais que vous me montriez l'endroit exact où se trouve le corps.

- Pourquoi faire ? » Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « Disons que je vous crois… » Cerise eut un haussement de sourcil, sceptique. « Bon peut être que j'ai du mal à gober votre histoire mais je dois…je dois être certain qu'il n'y a pas de corps là-bas. »

Le Dr Temperance Brennan était penchée sur un squelette vieux de 500 ans. UN indien aztèque pour être précise… Probablement un des sacrifices humains réalisés sous le règne d'Itzcoal. La tâche minutieuse les occupait, elle et Zack, depuis des heures. Fascinant, tout simplement fascinant. Cette civilisation était probablement l'une des plus évoluées…Une société de caste, où chacun ait sa place. Une place hiérarchisée certes mais qui pouvait évoluer. La richesse de leurs temples… »Dr Brennan ? » Absorbée par ses pensées Temperance n'avait pas entendu son assistant. « Oui Zack ?

- Euh … Votre téléphone sonne. » En effet. L'anthropologue cligna des yeux, pour revenir dans le monde réel et décrocha. « Brennan.

- _Bones, c'est Booth. Il faut que vous me rejoigniez au bord de Polomac, en face de Georgetown_

- Pourquoi ?

- _J'ai un truc qui risque de vous intéresser. _

- Plus qu'une momie aztèque de 500 ans ?

- _Venez avec du matériel aquatique._ _Ou subaquatique. Vos machins qui vont dans l'eau…»_ Brennan soupira et jeta un regard de regret à sa momie. « Booth a besoin de nous. En route. »Lança-t-elle à Zack.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard les deux scientifiques arrivaient sur les bords de la rivière. Ils trouvèrent Booth sans problème, étant donné qu'il était seul à faire les cents pas autour de sa voiture en scrutant l'eau noire du fleuve. Avec la nuit qui commençait à tomber, le froid se faisait de plus en plus saisissant, Temperance resserra le col de son manteau et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. « Très bien Booth, puis je savoir pourquoi vous me faites sortir de mon labo par moins deux degrés, en pleine nuit, alors que j'étais occupée ?

- Bonsoir Bones… Je vous ai appelé parce que j'ai besoin de vous

- J'imagine mais pourquoi faire ?

- J'aimerai que vous sortiez tous vos trucs de scientifiques pour me dire si il y a un corp dans la rivière. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il pourrait y avoir un corps dans l'eau.

- Des raisons de croire ? De quel genre ? » Booth inspira profondément ; si il disait à Brennan qu'une gamine de 21 ans lui avait affirmé avoir vu en rêve quelqu'un jeter un corp ici, il perdrait toute sa crédibilité. Et elle se foutrait de lui à chaque occasion. «Des raisons. » La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. « Est-ce que c'est officiel ?

- Ça le deviendra si il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette flotte.

- Pourquoi n'est ce pas le FBI qui se charge de ces recherches ? » L'agent eut soudain l'air gêné. « Quoi Booth ? Qu'est ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire ?

- Vous pouvez le faire oui ou non ?

- Je…Oui. Je peux le faire. » Il eut un sourire victorieux. « A condition que vous me disiez tout.

- …

- Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec la jeune femme assise dans votre voiture ? Intervint soudain Zack, en remarquant une silhouette. Temperance se retourna pour vérifier les dires de son assistant : il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le véhicule. Du peu qu'elle en voyait, une femme. Jeune. Petite pas plus d'un mètre 60. Faible corpulence. « Qui est ce ? » A cet instant Seeley Booth sut qu'il avait perdu. Il devrait tout raconter.


	3. Où Bones n'en croit pas ses oreilles

_**Merci à mes deux revieweuses (je vous paierai comme prévu. Cash ou chèque ? LOL)… Alors je me suis rendue compte que j'avais bêtement posté deux chapitres sans mettre les éternels : « Je ne possède cette série en aucun cas (où cas où l'un d'entre vous l'aurait cru lol) Je le fais juste pour m'amuser…So, Please, Don't sue. **_

_**Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant j'ai deux trois trucs à ajouter…**_

_**1 : L'histoire va comprendre très probablement une vingtaine de chapitres. Dont plus d'une bonne moitié complètement-totalement « Guimauve/fluff ». Je préfère vous prévenir au cas où certains seraient allergiques à ce genre… Je vous dirais quand arrêter de lire pour ne pas être en hyperglycémie. LOL**_

_**2 : J'ai une façon d'écrire très personnelle : je commence en général par le milieu. C'est-à-dire que j'ai une idée, je l'écris et je brode autour. Donc pour être claire j'ai écris les chapitres finaux avant le début…ce qui fait qu'il y a des risques d'erreur. Désolée d'avance.**_

_**3 : je ne sais pas où vous en êtes dans la visualisation des épisodes mais considérer que celui-ci se déroule après le 19, ou 10 en tout cas EN AUCUN CAS dans la saison 2. Pas de spoilers. **_

_**4 : A partir de maintenant, sous chaque chapitre (je pense), il y aura un titre de chanson et son interprète. C'est en quelque sorte la BO ; et si vous prenez la peine d'en écoutez (Merci Radioblog) les paroles vous verrez qu'elles « collent » à l'histoire. **_

_**5 : Ben…rien en fait. Ah si ! J'ai vraiment très envie d'avoir vos réactions. Sinon je mettrais pas la fin…hinhinhin. Non je plaisante ; mais c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des commentaires donc n'hésitez pas.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Où Bones n'en croit pas ses oreilles…**

_Send me an angel The Scorpions_

« …Voilà. Vous savez tout » L'ex tireur d'élite avait résumé en quelques mots ce que Cerise

lui avait dit. En ne mentionnant pas la façon dont elle avait eu connaissance des informations. Mais bien sûr c'est ce point qui intéressait tout particulièrement Temperance.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait appel au labo du FBI.

- Mais parce que ! Bon sang, Bones il faut toujours que vous posiez des questions ? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement agir ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi réfléchir avant d'agir est mauvais. En outre je ne prend jamais de décision à la légère.

- OK. Alors la raison est : je n'ai pas de mandat. Et pour anticiper votre future question, je n'en ai pas parce que le procureur a refusé de me le fournir. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il lui coupa la parole. « Pourquoi ? Parce que cette informatrice est une source jugée peu fiable. Pourquoi ? Si je vous le dis vous me promettez de ne pas rire ?

- …

- Promettez le moi Bones.

- Promis.

- Cerise… La jeune fille qui attend dans la voiture, dit que c'est le mort qui lui a parlé. En rêve. Il lui a dit où il était et… » L'agent s'interrompit en surprenant un regard atterré entre les deux scientifiques. « Vous avez promis Bones !

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Mais je sais ce que vous pensez. Evidement, tout ça vous n'y croyez pas une minute, n'est ce pas ? » L'anthropologue resta un moment silencieuse, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Je ne crois pas que certaines personnes puissent avoir des pouvoirs. Je ne crois pas que les morts puissent parler ou faire quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'ils sont morts, ils sont juste…morts. Ils finissent par disparaître.

- Mais certains ne disparaissent pas…Regardez vos momies, elles sont toujours là après des millénaires.

- Parce qu'elles ont été conservées dans des milieux favorables, dans des conditions particulières. ¨Pas parce qu'elles ont des…superpouvoirs où des trucs comme ça. » L'agent du FBI secoua la tête. Stupide. Il était stupide. Comment est ce qu'il avait pou imaginer que…évidemment que Bones n'allait pas le croire. C'était une scientifique. Lui-même était le dernier à croire en ce genre de choses. Seulement il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable chez cette fille, quelque chose qui vous poussait à l'écouter quelque soit les choses qu'elles vous racontaient. Et ce qu'elle avait dit sur James. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Ils ne l'avaient jamais dit à personne. « Bones…

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones.

- Brennan. Vous accepteriez de lui parler ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Avant de décider si je suis totalement cinglé. Parlez lui et si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je l'ai crue, je vous laisse tranquille avec cette histoire à dormir debout. » Temperance se tourna vers son assistant. « Qu'en penses tu Zack ?

- On pourrait…considérer tout ceci comme une expérience sociologique et anthropologique nouvelle. Après tout la notion de rêves prémonitoires est très courante dans les sociétés amérindiennes. Ce pourrait être intéressant de voir sur quoi elle se base. Ou sur quel genre de personne» L'anthropologue parut considérer la question un quart de seconde puis acquiesça. « OK. Je vais lui parler. » Seeley crut qu'il allait sauter au cou du jeune homme. Contre toute attente, Zack venait de lui sauver la mise. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus sympa avec lui à l'avenir. « Venez… »

Du coin de l'œil, Joey étudiait ce drôle de groupe qui venait de prendre place à une table dans son bar. Deux hommes : un grand musclé avec une chemise blanche impeccable et une arme à la ceinture et un tout jeune garçon, vêtu d'un jean et d'une paire de tennis usée. Avec eux il y avait deux filles. Une femme de taille moyenne aux yeux bleu-gris qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que la moitié du bar et ses deux compagnons la dévoraient du regard. L'autre était petite, et ressemblait plus aux étudiantes qu'il avait l'habitude de servir. Le barman servit le quatuor insolite et retourna derrière son comptoir.

« …Cerise. Voici le Dr Brennan et son assistant, Zack. » Intimidée, la brunette sourit doucement. Zack paraissait littéralement hypnotisé par le magnétisme qui se dégageait de la jeune fille. Temperance dévisageait avec curiosité cette drôle de fille, aux yeux noirs. « Booth m'a raconté ce que vous pensez avoir vu, attaqua-t-elle bille en tête, comme à son habitude. « Inutile de vous dire que je n'y crois absolument pas. » L'ex tireur d'élite soupira. Ça démarrait bien. Cerise allait finir par s'enfuir et il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais la jeune fille ne parut pas apeurée par le ton abrupte de l'anthropologue. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Je comprends. Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas du tout…

- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Il s'est avéré que plusieurs des rêves que j'ai fait…se sont réalisés.

- Ça a débuté quand ? »

La conversation se poursuivit sur le même ton pendant une bonne demi-heure. Brennan assaillait littéralement de questions son interlocutrice, comme pour comprendre chaque recoin du phénomène. Mais elle ne paraissait toujours pas convaincue. « Vous savez Dr Brennan… J'ai fait des recherches. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que tout cela ce n'était que le fruit du hasard mais à chaque nouveau rêve…je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Rien n'est logique. Et je dois vous avouer que ça m'ennuie autant que vous. Sûrement plus. Pendant deux mois, je n'ai plus dormi, trop effrayée à l'idée de voir encore une catastrophe…et de découvrir le lendemain qu'elle s'était produite. Finalement, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence et accepter ce que j'étais.

- Ce que vous êtes ?

- Une personne aux rêves…réels. Medium. Sorcière. Chamman. Peu importe le nom que vous lui donner. Ça fait partie de moi, maintenant.

- Une autre question … Vous êtes cherokee n'est ce pas ? » Cerise sursauta, apparemment surprise. « Comment le savez vous ? D'habitude les gens pensent que je suis hispanique…

- Vos yeux. La forme de votre mâchoire. L'arrête de votre nez. Vous avez toutes les caractéristiques morphologiques propres à cette tribu.

- Oui, je suis membre d'une tribu Cherokee dans l'Arizona. Une des dernières. Pourquoi ?

- Les cherokees sont connus pour leur pratique de la magie ;

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, ce sont des traditions. Des rites. Vous voulez savoir si je crois à tout ça ? Si je ne suis pas « conditionnée » par ces « sorcelleries ». Non. Non je n'y crois pas. Je ne crois pas que les esprits soient dans les arbres ou dieu sait ou. Je ne crois pas qu'une danse puisse apporter la pluie… Je ne mâche de plantes hallucinogènes pour entrer en transe et raconter l'avenir. Je ne fais rien de tout cela.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ce tatouage… » Temperance saisit le poignet de la jeune fille, découvrant une série de signes cabalistiques que Seeley ne reconnaissait pas. « C'est ce genre de tatouage qu'on retrouve sur les hommes médecines, nota Zack resté silencieux jusqu'alors. Les yeux noirs étincelèrent et Cerise se dégagea brutalement. « Vous mélangez tout, DR Brennan. Vous confondez religion et rites. Vous confondez le respect des ancêtres et paranormal. Vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité… je suis en effet destinée à être la prochaine femme médecine de mon clan. Je ne renie en aucun cas les connaissances de mes ancêtres, ni le pouvoir des plantes mais je sais qu'il est souvent insuffisant. Raison pour laquelle j'étudie à Georgetown. » Cette fois, elle était absolument furieuse. « Vous ne voulez pas me croire parce que la science ne vous permet pas d'expliquer ceci. Vous avez peur de ce que ne vous pouvez pas expliquer…peur parce que vous savez que c'est douloureux de ne pas comprendre, la disparition de vos parents vous l'a prouvé. Je vais m'en aller mais laissez moi juste vous dire une chose : pendant toute cette conversation vous avez pensé être celle qui menait le jeu. Celle qui me forçait à me découvrir. En réalité j'en sais plus sur vous que probablement n'importe qui. Peut être même que vous-même. » Elle désigna la pierre turquoise qui pendait au cou de l'anthropologue. « Ce collier vous a été offert par une femme au Venezuela, n'est ce pas ? Pour vous remercier d'avoir identifié les corps de ses fils et permettre ainsi le repos de leurs âmes. Vous avez essayé de refuser mais comme elle insistait, vous avez fini par le prendre. Et lorsqu'elle vous l'a passé autour du cou, la femme vous a dit qu'il vous protégerait de la mort que vous côtoyez trop. Et –bien que vous soyez un esprit cartésien rationnel- vous le mettez chaque fois que vous devez identifier une nouvelle victime. Vous prenez cette pierre dans votre poche. Je me trompe ? » Abasourdi, les deux hommes virent Temperance secouer la tête négativement. Muette pour une fois. Cerise se retourna vers Seeley. « Je vais y aller…merci d'avoir essayé. Vraiment. »

Depuis son bar, Joey entendit les éclats de voix. Puis il vit la petite à la tresse se lever d'un bond et sortir alors que les trois autres restaient comme paralysés. L'autre femme était livide. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais elle prit la parole. « Il faut qu'on fouille cette rivière. » Joey secoua la tête ; ils étaient tous barges dans cette ville. Il n'aurait jamais du quitter l'Ontario.


	4. Où la musique adoucit les moeurs

_Note : il faut ABSOLUMENT que vous écoutiez cette chanson (je n'ai pas retranscrit l'intégralité) _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Où la musique adoucit la mœurs…**

_One of Us Joan Osbourne_

Le lendemain matin, Angela et Hogdins regardaient leurs montres respectives à intervalles réguliers. « Où crois-tu que Booth les aient amenés hier soir ? demanda le scientifique pour la dixième fois en deux heures. La jeune femme poussa un soupir déchirant. « Je ne sais pas, articula-t-elle exagérément.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont nous trouver un cadavre ? » Elle rit en voyant les yeux de son collègues briller de convoitise. « Tu t'ennuies ?

- Non, je dois analyser cette…vase. Si je m'ennuie.

- Ouais. Moi aussi. Finalement, cette collaboration…je trouve ça bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Pas toi ? Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. Les artistes n'ont pas l'habitude de faire des choses qui peuvent servir d'une manière ou d'une autre… c'est le fondement même de l'art. L'inutilité. Parfois c'est un peu pesant. » Jack hocha la tête, lentement. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire…Personne n'a jamais pris ce que je faisais au sérieux. Je suis juste le type qui passe son temps avec des moustiques.

- Yep. Drôle de vie. » Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis un bruit de voix les fit sursauter.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que j'y crois… » Brennan. Puis la voix plus grave de Booth. « Mais il était là… exactement où elle l'avait dit ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut.

- Des…la science. C'est de science dont j'ai besoin, Booth !

- Vous ne pouvez pas reconnaître que certaines choses vous dépassent.

- Bien sûr que si ! La bêtise humaine me dépasse et je le reconnais volontiers. » L'anthropologue fit volte-face si brutalement, que l'agent du FBI dut stopper net pour ne pas la percuter. « C'est sans doute le hasard…ou elle est complice. Ou…

- Où elle dit vrai et cela s'est passé comme elle l'avait dit. »

Angela décida qu'il était pour elle d'intervenir. « Ey Sweetie… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Booth croit toujours au père noël.

- Pardon ?

- Il est en train de virer dans le paranormal, les rêves prémonitoires ce genre de trucs. ON va avoir besoin de toi…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je veux que tu identifies le squelette que Zack ne va pas tarder à apporter. Hodgins, on aura besoin de toi aussi. » Le regard de l'entomologiste s'éclaira. « Les affaires reprennent ! »

Un peu plus tard, le groupe était réuni autour du squelette retrouvé dans l'eau. Temperance s'affairait sur les différents ossements, suivie de près par son assistant. « On dirait qu'il a eu les mains attachées…

- Tissus ?

- Peut être. Hodgins, tu t'occupes de ça OK ?

- Pas de problème.

- Poignets brisés. Avant bras fracturés. Il s'est bien défendu… » Elle se pencha vers la tête. Et pointa du doigt le haut du crâne. « Une fracture ici aussi. Zack tu me feras des radios de tout »

Profitant de ce que son amie soit occupée, Angela se rapprocha de Booth qui les observait du coin de la salle. Il était exceptionnellement silencieux. « Seeley ? Tout va bien ?

- mmm ? Oui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de rêves ?

- C'est…Une jeune fille est venue me voir ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un corps dans la rivière, face à Georgetown. Elle m'a dit…l'avoir vu en rêve. Je ne l'ai pas cru, bien sûr mais…

- Mais ça a été plus fort que vous, il fallait que vous en soyez sûr. » L'ex-tireur d'élite baissa a tête, gêné. Il n'avait pas dit ce qui l'avait convaincu. James. « Mais vous n'y croyez pas VRAIMENT, n'est ce pas ? Poursuivit l'artiste.

« _SI _»songea-t-il mais au lieu de ça il se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je ne sais pas, Angela. Le corps était exactement là où elle l'avait dit et… » Il extirpa l'avis de recherche de sa poche de jean. « Si il s'avère que c'est bien ce garçon, Alors là, ça fera beaucoup de coïncidences. » La brunette hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie. Temperance agissait vite, quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas aurait pu penser qu'elle était simplement préoccupée par cette enquête. Mais il y avait autre chose, Angela en était certaine. « Que s'est il passé exactement Booth ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien.

- Oh je vous en prie… Je connais Brennan comme si je l'avais faite et je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, n'arrête pas de replacer sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille… s'agite avec fièvre et brasse de l'air. Ça, beau brun, ça ce n'est pas Temperance. Je sais que quelque chose la travaille et comme elle revient d'une balade nocturne avec vous… » Angela eut un sourire entendu et les oreilles de l'agent du FBI virèrent à l'écarlate.

« Qu…quoi… »S'étrangla-t-il. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin pas comme vous l'entendez du moins.

- OK. Alors quoi ?

- C'est cette fille- celle des rêves- elle a lui a raconté une sorte d'histoire à propos de son collier et Bones a…elle n'a pas très bien réagi.

- Quelle histoire ?

- je ne sais pas, un truc au Venezuela. Toujours est il que ça l'a drôlement secouée. » L'artiste soupira et secoua ses boucles brunes. « J'imagine…Temp' n'a jamais aimé qu'on bouleverse ses convictions. »

« Booth ! » La vois impérieuse de l'anthropologue les fit sursauter. « Ça vous intéresse de savoir de quoi il est mort, où vous voulez qu'on vous laisse ? » Il rougit comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit. « Non…pardon. Je vous écoute.

- Il a été étranglé. C'est bien un meurtre. Il s'est battu, mais son agresseur a été plus fort.

- De quand date le décès ?

- Au vu de la décomposition, et de la prolifération des larves…je dirais plusieurs années. On en saura plus dans quelques heures. Angela tu as terminé ?

- Il devait ressembler à peu près… » Elle détacha son croquis du bloc à dessin. « à ceci. »

UN visage fin, presque féminin. Deux yeux immenses. Des pommettes hautes.

« Gidéon » Murmurèrent Temperance et Booth, d'une seule et même voix. L'agent du FBI se tourna vers sa collègue. « Et ça…ça ne vous suffit pas comme preuve ? » Lança t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie ; « Ey ! Où allez vous ?

- Annoncer à Mr et Mme Sipher que nous avons retrouvé leur fils.

- Attendez moi ! »

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, chacun semblant ruminer de sombres pensées. Finalement, excédé par ce silence pesant Booth décida d'allumer l'autoradio juste au moment ou Joan Osbourne entamait One of us.

_If god had a name what would it be?  
Si Dieu avait un nom quel serait il ?  
_

_and would you call it to his face?  
Et le lui crierai tu à la figure ?  
_

_if you were faced with him in all his glory  
Si tu étais face à lui, dans toute sa gloire  
_

_what would you ask if you had just one question?  
Que lui demanderais tu si tu avais une seule question ?  
_

_yeah. yeah. god is great  
yeah. yeah. god is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_what if god was one of us?  
Et si Dieu était l'un d'entre nous ?  
_

_just a slob like one of us  
Just un mec comme nous  
just a stranger on the bus  
Juste un étranger dans le bus  
trying to make his way home  
Essayant de rentrer chez lui  
if god had a face  
Si dieu avait un visage  
what would it look like?  
A quoi ressemblerait il ?  
_

La pertinence des paroles le firent rire. Il y avait des moments comme ça où une force imaginaire semblait se liguer pour vous rendre dingue…

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? » Interrogea sa passagère avec son froncement de sourcils habituels. Il secoua la tête, amusé. « La chanson… On dirait qu'elle s'adresse à vous.

- je ne vois pas

- Il n'y a rien à voir. Ecoutez seulement. »

_and would you want to see  
Et voudrait tu le voir  
if seeing meant that you would have to believe  
Si le voir signifiait que tu devrais croire  
in things like heaven and jesus and the saints  
En des trucs comme Jésus ou les saints  
and all the prophets  
Et tous les prophètes  
_

_yeah yeah god is great  
yeah yeah god is good  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Temperance sourit à son tour et bientôt, ils riaient tous les deux alors que la pluie tombait à verse et frappait le pare-brise dans un bruit effroyable. Parfois il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour être sur la même longueur d'onde que quelqu'un, quelqu'un de pourtant si différent… Une chanson à la radio, un souvenir partagé et on avait l'impression de se connaître depuis une éternité. C'est à cela que pensait l'agent Seeley Booth lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Siphers.


	5. Où il y a beaucoup de questions

_Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir…vraiment. N'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autres. _

_Piruleta : Jonh Smith ? Je ne vois ce que tu veux dire ! lol ; Sérieusement je ne connais pas Dead Zone. Ma culture extralucide s'arrête et commence avec Médium. En ce qui concerne les paroles de chansons, sur le site Lacoccinelle tu trouveras quasiment toutes les traductions…Si ça t'intéresse.  
aelwing : C'est Siphers, pas Shipers, lol. Mais ça ressemble bcp, oui et à mon avis il n'y a pas de hasard comme dirait Freud. Pour répondre à ta question : je suis une incorrigible romantique. La fin devrait te plaire, crois moi.  
hermione et ilai : merci ! Ils vont se rapprocher, oui. Mais vous devrez leur laisser un peu de temps…_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Où il y a beaucoup de questions mais pas tellement de réponses…**

_Why does my heart feel so bad ? Moby_

La maison des Siphers était un petit pavillon dans la banlieue de Washington, comme on en trouvait des centaines dès lors qu'on quittait le centre. Crépi blanc cassé, fenêtres aux encadrements bleus clairs et pelouse parfaitement entretenue. Malgré l'heure précoce, les lumières étaient déjà allumées dans la plupart des habitations. ON voyait des silhouettes s'affairer, ombres dansantes derrières les fenêtres. Booth soupira. « Bienvenue à Wisteria Lane !

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire.

- Desperate Housewives….Bree…Gabriel… Cela ne vous dit rien ? » Devant la grimace d'incompréhension de sa collègue, il secoua la tête. « Il faut vraiment que vous sortiez de votre musée de temps à autre, Bones. Desperate Housewives est une série télé qui fait un énorme succès ces derniers temps. Ça se déroule dans un petit quartier comme celui-ci, où tout à l'air tranquille. Mais derrière, chacune des familles cachent des tonnes de secret qui vont jusqu'à des meurtres… Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'en n'ayez jamais entendu parler…

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que vous regardiez une série qui s'appelle « femmes au foyer désespérées ».

- ce n'est pas…Tessa la regarde de temps en temps, c'est tout. » L'ex tireur d'élite secoua la tête avant de sonner. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux traits fatigués. Elle portait un pull fleuri passé, un vieux jogging et manifestement ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. « J'ai besoin de rien. » lança-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

« Mme Siphers ?

- Oui.

- Je suis l'agent Booth, FBI et ma collègue, le Dr Temperance Brennan » Les yeux ternes s'éclairèrent. « Vous avez retrouvé mon bébé ? » Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. « Il faut que nous parlions…Pourrions nous entrer ? » Mme Siphers s'écarta pour les laisser passer. La maison était propre, à l'exception des cadavres de boites de tranquillisants sur la table basse. La télé était allumée et braillait des clips à la mode. Elle l'éteignit d'un geste et les fit s'asseoir.

« Voulez vous boire quelque chose ?

- Euh…non merci. Mme ? Pourriez vous jeter un œil à cette photo ? » Demanda Booth en lui tendant le portrait réalisé par Angela. Mme Siphers l'observa une minute sans dire un mot puis posa une main sur sa bouche. « Oh mon dieu…c'est lui. C'ets mon bébé. Gidéon. Où est il ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » devant le silence de l'agent, elle poursuivit. « Il est…mort c'est ça ?

- Je suis désolé, Mme. Nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances. » Mais elle ne semblait plus les entendre. « Mon fils…mon petit garçon » Murmurait elle, les mains crispés sur le portrait. « Mme ? Nous devons vous poser des questions.. mais si vous préferez nous pouvons revenir plus tard.

- Non. Que s'est il passé ? Comment est il…

- Il a été assassiné.

- Mais qui ? Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Gidéon était tellement gentil.

- C'est ce que nous allons chercher, Mme. Où est votre mari ?

- Il travaille. Il… travaille tout le temps depuis que… Oh mon dieu ! Comment vais-je lui annoncer ça ? »

Finalement, Mr Siphers –appelé par sa femme- arriva moins d'une demi heure plus tard. Mais il ne fut pas plus utile que son épouse. Tous les deux semblaient persuadés que leur fils n'avait que des amis… Il n'était rien sorti d'intéressant de cette entrevue.

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? demanda Bones alors Booth prenait le volant.

- Je vais rentrer au… »La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit. « Booth…Mmm…D'accord… Merci beaucoup Helen. » Il raccrocha et effectua un brusque demi-tour. « Ça ne va pas non ?

- On file sur le campus.

- Quoi mais pourquoi ?

- Helen a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Qui est Helen ?

- Oh…une sorte de stagiaire. Je lui avais demandé de vérifier les dossiers similaires de disparition.

- Et ?

- Apparemment, Gidéon serait le numéro deux sur une liste de trois disparus de Georgetown. En trois ans. » Booth eut un rire narquois. « Jolie moyenne. UN étudiant en médecine par an qui disparaît.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien ?

- ça on ne va pas tarder à le savoir… »

Booth et Brennan traversèrent rapidement le campus. Visiblement, la nouvelle de la mort de Gidéon avait déjà transpiré et un autel avait été élévé au niveau de la rivière. Une photo du jeune homme trônait au milieu de bougies multicolores. Deux jeunes femmes se tenaient devant, main dans la main. Et un peu retrait…Cerise. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la photographie, rien ne semblait exister autour d'elle. Temperance remarqua d'ailleurs que pas un seul des autres étudiants ne tentait de l'approcher. Soudain, la jeune fille releva la tête et les aperçut. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

« Agent Booth. Dr Brennan.

- Bonjour. » Désignant l'hommage silencieux, Booth murmura. « Les nouvelles vont vite…

- Ouais. Les mauvaises nouvelles encore plus. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Nous cherchons.

- J'ai essayé de…je me suis dit qu'en venant ici, il… » Cerise secoua ses nattes brunes. « C'est ridicule. Tout cela est totalement…dingue. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

- Le directeur ? Où peut on le trouver ?

- Bâtiment central. Vous entrez, descendez les escaliers, prenez la première porte à droite. Mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il vous accueille à bras ouverts…

- On a l'habitude. Merci. » Pendant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré le dialogue, Booth remarqua que sa collègue était restée très silencieuse. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, elle allait au vif du sujet, tête baissée. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il lui semblait même qu'elle considérait la jeune étudiante avec une sorte de crainte. « Bones ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immense hall de l'université. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Non rien. 'Franz Little' Doyen et président.» Déchiffra-t-il en arrivant devant une immense porte sur laquelle scintillait une plaque en bronze. Il hésita un court instant –très court instant- avant de frapper mais cela n'échappa à Brennan. « Vous avez peur ? Questionna-t-elle avec sa franchise et son intuition habituelle.

- Peur ? De quoi ?

- Du doyen. Ça peut être très impressionnant pour certaines personnes qui souffrent d'un complexe d'infériorité envers les gens munis de diplômes universitaires multiples. » L'ex tireur d'élite secoua la tête. Si jamais à un moment où un autre de sa carrière, il pouvait être tenté de prendre la grosse tête il était sur que Bones et son équipe de fouines le remettraient dans le droit chemin. « Sachez que je n'ai peur de rien. Et surtout pas d'un vieux barbu qui passe ses journées dans un bureau…

- Alors on devrait peut être y aller. » Fit elle avec un sourire ingénu.

Et pour la deuxième fois en une journée, l'entrevue se révéla très décevante. Comme il fallait s'y attendre Mr Little refusa de parler. Catégoriquement. Il n'avait probablement pas apprécié que Bones ne remette en cause ses capacités intellectuelles à gérer un établissement scolaire. Ni qu'elle attribue cela à son âge avancé. Booth sourit, parfois il avait l'impression de se promener avec Parker. Bones disait ce qu'elle pensait au moment où elle le pensait et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'impact de ses paroles sur les gens. Bef, il avait du user de tout son charme pour que la secrétaire lui remette les dossiers des disparus, la liste des élèves et ce genre de détails… Encore pas mal de paperasseries à gérer.


	6. Où on allume la lumière

_Merci les filles ! Un petit chapitre pour débuter un bon week end. Il y en aura peut être un autre dimanche, si tout va bien..._

_Alors dans ce chapitre vous verrez -sans doute avec un grand plaisir- Tessa réapparaître. Bon, je n'ai pas vu la saison en entier ni la seconde saison mais je suis quasi sûre que l'avocate a du déserter la vie de Booth. Seulement ca m'arrangeais qu'elle soit là (si si) et comme je n'ai pas entendu mentionner une autre femme...je la garde ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle ne se mettra pas entre nos deux enquêteurs préférés... _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Où quelqu'un allume la lumière et tout devient clair…**

_ Honestly OK Dido_

« Chérie… Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de rentrer dormir un peu ? » Une voix familière tira Brennan de sa torpeur. Penchée sur le squelette de Gidéon, elle travaillait sans relâche depuis que Booth l'avait redéposé au labo. Elle releva la tête, vers son amie qui la regardait d'un air réprobateur. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, ma puce. En tout cas pour ce soir… Va te coucher.

- Je ne peux pas ; pas tant qu'on n'a pas l'ombre d'une piste.

- Tu auras ta piste, je te le promets mais regarde toi. » D'autorité, la brunette fit pivoter le siège de son amie pour la mettre face à son reflet dans la vitre. « Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours…Tu es à bout. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme là. » Temperance resta silencieuse un court instant. Angela avait raison, elle était si fatiguée que ses bras et ses jambes pesaient une tonne. Sa tête était embrumée et elle avait les yeux qui la brûlaient en permanence. « Je ne peux pas, Ange'…souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Dormir. » La jeune artiste soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas piétiner mais tu y verras plus clair demain.

- Ce n'est pas ça. » Angela s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son amie : Brennan avait l'air apeurée. « Ey…qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?

- Je refais ce cauchemar depuis hier…

- Quel cauchemar ? » La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait y aller doucement, le moindre geste trop brusque, ou la plus petite erreur et son amie se refermerait comme une huître. Elle lui parlait de ce ton doux et persuasif qu'on utilise généralement avec les enfants ou les malades. « Celui où mes parents disparaissent. Je les regarde partir, j'essaie de les prévenir qu'ils ne doivent pas s'en aller mais…ils ne m'écoutent pas. » Une grosse larme roula sur la joue de l'anthropologue. «Russ leur dit au revoir et il part. Je crie et c'est comme si ils ne m'entendaient pas. Personne ne me voit. Les gens me passent dessus, et… » Elle a du mal à reprendre son souffle. « Du calme, du calme chérie. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce n'est rien. » Angela serre son amie dans ses bras. « Ça va aller. » Peu à peu, Bones se calme et se détache doucement de l'étreinte amicale. « Tu sais, je ne…je n'avais pas refait ce rêve depuis que j'avais quitté les foyers d'accueil.

- C'est à cause de cette fille ? Cerise ? Booth m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Mais tu sais… cela n'a rien à voir. Tu fais des cauchemars parce que tu as subi en gros choc, elle c'est…autre chose.

- Je sais. C'est simplement que…

- Tu n'oses plus aller dormir pour ne pas refaire ce cauchemar ? Devina Angela. Brennan sourit. « Au XIIIème on t'aurai brûlé vive pour ça, tu sais.

- Pardon ?

- Pour lire dans les pensées des gens. On t'aurait accusé de sorcellerie et montée au bûcher.

- Et moi qui trouvais cette époque cinglée ! »

« Est-ce que j'interrompt quelque chose ? » Hodgins venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Brennan se releva prestement, effaçant les dernières marques de son chagrin. « Non.

- J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant. Venez. » Angela leva les yeux au ciel. « Adieu à la nuit de sommeil… » Soupira-t-elle en leur emboîtant le pas.

« Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé sur les restes de vêtements de la victime. Du plancton.

- Incroyable pour quelque chose qui est restée dans l'eau. » Ironisa Angela, ce qui lui valut un double regard noir. « Je l'ai comparé aux échantillons d'eau que Zack a ramené.

- Et ?

- Il ne correspond pas. D'après la croissance des algues retrouvées sur le corps, il est resté au moins deux ans dans une eau stagnante, peu profonde et à l'abris de la lumière avant d'atterrir dans la rivière.

- Quand y est il arrivé ?

- Impossible à dire avec précision. Mais très peu de temps, parce qu'aucune algues n'a eut le temps de s'y déposer. » Il alluma un nouvel écran. « D'après mes calculs, l'intensité du courant ces derniers jours…il doit être parti d'ici à peu près. » Hodgins désigna un point en amont de l'université. Bones saisit son portable « Je préviens Booth !

- Chérie. » Angela saisit l'appareil et secoua la tête. « Il est 22h30. Nous sommes vendredi. Ça peut attendre. » L'anthropologue hocha la tête. « Tu as raison, je l'appellerai demain.

- C'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, soupira Angela. Mais bon…il a déjà gagné une soirée. »

Le lendemain matin, Seeley Booth somnolait dans les bras de Tessa quand il fut tiré du lit par d'impérieux coup de sonnettes. DRIIING. Grognant, il jeta un œil sur le réveil : 7h00 ! Qui que ce soit, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. DRIING. Mais quel malade ce type ! « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Murmura la voix ensommeillée de sa compagne. Quelle heure est il d'abord ?

- Très tôt. Tu peux te rendormir, je m'en occupe. » Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front avant d'enfiler une tenue présentable. DRIIING. « Vous avez le doigt collé sur ma sone…Bones ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici et à cette heure ?

- Il est sept heures non ? C'est le matin, techniquement parlant.

- Techniquement je ne sais pas, mais le matin ne commence qu'à 9h00 le samedi chez moi.

- C'est ridicule. La journée commence au lever du soleil- quelque soit le jour- et le soleil est levée depuis 6h37 ce matin. » Booth réprima un bâillement. « Magnifique. Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux que vous n'ayez pas débarquée à 6h37, dans ce cas…Entrez. Les voisins dorment EUX. » Il ouvrit la porte largement pour la laisser passer au moment où la voix de Tessa se faisait entendre. « Qui est ce ?

- C'est… » Il faillit dire 'rien' mais se rattrapa juste à temps. Bones n'aurait très probablement pas apprécié. « Le travail. Tout va bien. » Temperance baissa les yeux, vaguement contrite. « Désolée, je ne savais pas que…enfin que vous n'étiez pas seul.

- Laissez tomber. Mais vous pourriez téléphoner avant de débarquer.

- Je l'ai fait ; vous avez coupé votre portable. » Il soupira. « C'est ce que font les gens qui ont envie de ne pas être réveillé à 7h00. Bon, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

- Hodgins pense avoir trouvé où a été jeté le corps.

- Comment ça ? je pensais… Peu importe. Depuis quand savez vous ça ?

- Hier soir.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne m'avez pas prévenu plus tôt ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« J'allais le faire mais Angela m'en a empêché répondit la jeune femme sans comprendre l'ironie du propos. « Faites moi penser à la remercier. Bon on y va ?

- Je vous attends en bas. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens arrivaient sur les lieux indiqués par Hodgins. C'était une vaste étendue d'eau vaseuse située au beau milieu de nulle part, Booth jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux alentours. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. « Où sommes nous ?

- Ceci est une ancienne station d'épuration.

- Je ne vois aucune station. Juste cette eau verte et puante.

- Les égouts de Washington. Et la station… »elle pointa un cabanon en bois complètement miteux et à demi effondré. « Est là ! » Sans attendre, l'anthropologue fila comme une flèche vers les lieux. « Bones ! Boooones ! Attendez moi… C'est moi qui suis armé vous vous souvenez ?

- Allez Booth ! Vous voyez bien que c'est vide » Lui lança-t-elle sans ralentir sa course pour autant.


	7. Où on trouve la clé du mystère

_Merci les filles… Rien que pour vous en exclusivité le chapitre 7.  
Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise ! je m'amuse bien à l'écrire et essaie de retranscrire au mieux la série tout en ajoutant des petits « plus »…  
Une fois de plus, je ne peux que vous conseiller la musique (au moins le début parce que c'est vrai qu'elle est longue-très longue). Et puis, un petit cadeau pour les shippers…_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Où on trouve la clé du mystère…**

_ Again Archive_

Ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne station. Visiblement ce lieu avait servi de squat à pas mal de monde au cours des derniers mois… Bouteilles de bière… boites de pizzas… mégots… Tout cela traînait sur le sol en béton armé au milieu de tuyaux rouillés. La jeune femme parcourait le hangar du regard, espérant trouver…n'importe quoi. Un indice. Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur une grille en fer, dans le bout de la station.

Booth étudiait le capharnaüm en se demandant quelles étaient les chances pour que l'assassin n'ait laissé son ADN sur une ou l'autre de ces saletés. Probablement nulles.« Booth ! » La voix de sa collègue le tira de sa rêverie. Elle venait de soulever une plaque, genre plaque d'égout et consultait l'intérieur d'un air absorbé. Seeley se méfiait de ce regard. En général, il signifiait 'je viens de trouver quelque chose de passionnant' et quelque chose en langage scientifique était très très souvent synonyme de peu ragoûtant, voir carrément dége. Il s'approcha avec méfiance et… »Nom de dieu, Bones ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ? » UN crâne en décomposition flottait à la surface d'une eau encore plus saumâtre que le reste du lac. Il y avait gros à parier que le reste du corps devait être là dedans. La scientifique releva ses yeux gris bleu vers lui et lui adressa son plus beau sourire –celui qui lui donnait toujours l'impression de venir de prendre un coup dans l'estomac. « Ça, Booth. C'est une piste. »

Quand l'escouade de fouines eut débarqué, récupéré tous les prélèvements possibles et imaginables, Booth reconduisit tout ce beau monde au labo – squelettes inclus. Et oui. SqueletteS. Parce que d'après les premières observations, il y avait très probablement deux victimes là dedans. Jeune. 20-25 ans. UN de sexe masculin et l'autre de sexe féminin. Croupissant dans l'eau depuis plusieurs années. A priori tout correspondait avec les deux précédents disparus de Georgetown. Ils n'attendaient plus que les reconstitutions faciales d'Angela pour avoir confirmation.  
Justement, la voilà qui tendait deux croquis. Correspondance parfaite. Le talent de la jeune artiste ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner…  
« Donc nous avons officiellement retrouvé…Mia Ferguson et…Harry Brown. Cause de la mort ?

- Etranglement. Je comparerais avec Gidéon mais il s'agit très probablement du même agresseur.

- Hodgins ? Vous êtes formel, c'est bien de cette station d'épuration qu'est « parti » le corps de Gidéon Siphers ?

- Formel.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir… cela signifie que nous avons affaire à un tueur en série. » La petite phrase se fraya un chemin dans toutes les têtes, dans un silence quasi religieux. Un tueur en série. Il ne frappait sans doute pas au hasard mais comment saisir la personnalité de quelqu'un sur les si peu d'indices dont chacun disposaient ? Comment saisir la psychologie d'un…malade ? Il risquait de frapper à nouveau. Et ça Booth ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Il claqua ses mains contre ses cuisses et se redressa brusquement. « Bien. Je vais…annoncer aux familles ce que nous avons découvert. Et essayer de trouver le point commun entre ces personnes.  
- Je viens avec vous, déclara Brennan.

- C'est inutile… »Devant le regard noir de la scientifique, il capitula. Certains jours il était juste trop fatigué pour lutter. « Faites comme vous voulez. »

Evidement, annoncer aux parents éplorés la mort de leurs enfants ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Cela avait beau ne pas être la première fois, Booth avait chaque fois l'impression que c'était plus dur que la précédente.  
Désormais, il était étendu sur le canapé dans le bureau de Bones, tandis que celle-ci s'était assise par terre, à ses pieds. Il sourit : elle avait étalé les dossiers tout autour d'elle, s'enfermant dans un cercle parfait. Son front plissé indiquait sa concentration, rien ne semblait pouvoir le tirer de sa torpeur. L'ex ranger était certain que si une bombe explosait à côté, elle ne l'entendrait pas. Booth tendit la main vers le carton de pizza pour attraper une part. Froide. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge…Deux heures du matin. Et nous étions maintenant dimanche : Le laboratoire était complètement vide, à l'exception de la sécurité qui faisait quelques rondes et d'eux.

« Bones ?

- …

- BONES ! » La jeune femme sursauta. « Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça !

- Vous ne m'entendiez pas… Vous savez, il est deux heures du mat', alors si vous voulez aller dormir un peu.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée » Dit elle sans toutefois relever la tête de son carnet. Booth se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien trafiquer : elle avait dessiné un tableau de trois colonnes et une dizaine de lignes, qu'elle remplissait allégrement. Dans la colonne de gauche il reconnut le nom de Gidéon. « Bones ? A quoi vous jouer ?

- J'analyse les données selon un système de matrice s…

- Et pour les non mathématiciens cela donne ?

- Je fais un tableau qui va me permettre de trier les informations dont nous disposons, et de les comparer plus facilement. » Il descendit du canapé pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle. « Eh ! Ça a l'air malin comme idée ! UN coup de main ? » L'anthropologue lui sourit en lui tendant le dossier de Mia. « Merci, Booth »

« Et voilà ! » Les deux enquêteurs avaient désormais face à eux un grand tableau plein de données très contradictoires. Booth soupira découragé. « Je ne vois aucun point commun entre eux… Deux garçons, une fille… Deux plutôt riches et un boursier… Deux originaires de Washington, la troisième de l'Oklahoma… Une seule ayant un petit boulot…

- Attendez ! Regardez…cette ligne » Du doigt, elle pointa la date de leur disparition.

« Ce sont les mêmes…le 31 novembre.

- Bon dieu ! Il les enlève tous les ans depuis trois ans à la même date.

- Cette date a probablement un sens profond pour lui.

- Mais cela ne nous explique pas pourquoi il a choisi ces personnes en particulier…Comme je vous le disait elles n'ont strictement rien en commun. » L'enthousiasme de Temperance retomba rapidement. Puis un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. « Maintenant regardez la ligne quatre. Celle université. Colonne logement. » Booth obéit sans comprendre, puis son visage s'éclaira à son tour. « Ils occupaient la même chambre ! » Brutalement, sa fatigue venait de s'envoler ainsi que toutes les noires pensées qui le hantaient depuis un moment. Ivre de joie, il attrapa les mains de sa partenaire et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux bleus-gris. « Temperance…vous êtes un génie. » Troublée, elle rougit et voulu détourner le regard, sans succès. Elle était comme hypnotisée. « C'est ce qu'on dit. », chuchota-t-elle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Booth serrant toujours les mains de Brennan dans les siennes. Leurs visages étaient si dangereusement proches que Seeley pouvait sentir le parfum de la jeune femme lui chatouiller les narines… Quelque chose de doux et épicée à la fois. Quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à elle. Elle lui sourit timidement, un peu gênée et à cet instant précis l'ex-tireur d'élite sut qu'il n'oublierai plus jamais cette odeur. Et que chaque fois qu'il croiserait une femme portant ce parfum, c'est son visage qui apparaîtrait devant ses yeux.L'anthropologue fut soudain prise d'un léger frisson, comme si elle avait de la fièvre. D'ailleurs, c'atait peut être le cas : elle se sentait un peu fébrile, brutalement. Sa tête lui criait de reculer et pourtant elle le réussissait pas à se dégager. Ne voulait pas. Le souffle chaud de son coéquipier sur son visage, son odeur si caratécteristqiue… Et surtout ce regard si chaud et profond. Temperance planta son regard dans les yeux noirs, qui la dévisageaient sans retenue.

« Dr Brennan ! » La voix de Zack les fit sursauter brutalement et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en les apercevant, comme un gamin ayant surpris ses parents pour la première fois. « Ooops. Est ce que je tombe mal ? » Elle fut la première à reprendre, et se redressa d'un bond. « Pas du tout. Qu'y a –t-il ?

- Je viens de finir de nettoyer les blessures et j'ai comparé les traces. Elles sont similaires.

- Très bien. Merci Zack…tu peux rentrer te coucher.

- Bien Dr Brennan. A lundi. »

Tous les deux regardèrent le jeune homme s'éloigner, réprimant un bâillement. Zack était tellement fatigué qu'il manqua de rentrer dans un poteau qu'il gratifia d'un « Pardon je ne vous avais pas vue… » Booth se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et se tourna vers Temperance. Celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le calendrier, et elle avait pali.

« Bones ? Bones ? Ça ne va pas ?

- La date » articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Regardez la date d'aujourd'hui » L'agent du FBI posa à son tour son regard sur les colonnes du mois de novembre. Et il compris. Depuis deux heures, ils étaient dimanche. Dimanche 31 novembre 2007.


	8. Où il faut passer à l'action

_Eh bien ! J'ai été agréablement surprise par votre réactivité chers Revieweuses (et reviewers ?) Milles merci. Pour vous remercier, j'ai décidé de mettre tout de suite ce nouveau chapitre. _

_**à pic : **Heureuse que cela te plaise. Je savais que Zack allait s'attirer les foudres des shippers… Mais ne lui en veut pas trop, je prépare d'autres surprises pour notre couple préféré.  
**à piruleta **: La chanson du chapitre précedent c'est Again et l'interprète Archive. Désolée, si ce n'était pas très clair. En ce qui concerne tes craintes…c'est loin d'être fini. Enfin, l'enquête touche à son but mais pour la partie Romance/Drame cela ne commence que dans deux chapitres.  
**à aelwing** : oh à mon avis, tu auras ta dose de ship…soit juste un peu patiente.  
**à hermione2b **: Pourquoi Zack ? Tu lui en veut à ce point là ? lol. Il y aura bien une issue plus ou moin dramatique mais pour ça il te faut attendre le chapitre 10.  
**à ilai** : Merci !!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Où il faut passer à l'action…**

_-Into Fire- Thirteen Senses_

C'était incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse on pouvait assister à un tel déploiement de force. Même dans l'armée, Booth était sur qu'il se passerait plus de temps pour mettre en place une unité. Le travail au FBI était vraiment fascinant. Le campus avait été vidé de ces occupants en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire… Tous les étudiants étaient désormais remplacés par des flics en civils, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour paraître « jeunes ». ? C'étaient des bleus pour la plupart, et ils erraient nerveusement dans leurs tenues branchées –gilet pare-balle inclus, bien sûr. Parce que Cullen avait exigé un piège. Un guet append. Booth avait voulu refuser… ce plan était beaucoup trop risqué. Risqué pour Cerise. En effet, c'était ELLE le centre du débat.

_FLASHBACK_

_Booth, Cullen et Brennan sont réunis dans le bureau du chef du FBI. Cerise est également présente. Perchée sur une chaise, ses tennis de toiles se balancent dans le vide. Elle suit les échanges d'un air un peu distant, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas réellement. D'ailleurs, tous se comportaient comme si elle n'était pas là. Booth marche nerveusement de long en large, malaxant dans ses mains un des balles anti-stress qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir dans les poches. Brennan le suit des yeux tandis que Cullen lit et relit les différents élements constituant le dossier. _

_« C'est trop dangereux. » Trancha Booth « ON devrait la faire évacuer comme les autres et laisser un flic lui ressemblant peu ou prou. _

_- Impossible. _

_- Mais pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que nous n'avons personne qui corresponde à cette jeune fille. Une cherokee, ça court pas les rues Booth. Et pas les FBI non plus. » L'ex ranger secoua la tête. « Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution…_

_- Le tueur a très probablement exploré les lieux…il sait exactement qui est dans CETTE chambre. Ajouta Brennan. Il ne se fera pas avoir. _

_- Vous.. Vous êtes de son côté alors ! _

_- Je ne suis du côté de personne, Booth je me contente de suivre la logique. Et la science. » Il soupira. Bien entendu…que pouvait il attendre d'autre de la part de Brennan de toute façon ? _

_La voix fluette de Cerise se fit alors entendre. « Ce serait peut être le moment de me demander mon avis non ? » Aussitôt trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers elle. _

_FIN DU FLASH_

« Agent Booth ? » La voix douce et chaude de l'étudiante le tira de sa rêverie. « je suis prête. » En riant, elle souleva son pull, découvrant le top du top en matière de gilet pare-balle. « Paré à toutes les possibilités. » Il se força à sourire, alors qu'elle continuait. « Je croyais qu'il étranglait ses victimes… ce gilet ne me servira à rien.

- espérons le. Cerise. Personne ne vous oblige à…

- Personne ne m'oblige à rien, en effet. » La jeune fille posa une main apaisante sur l'avant bras du flic et sursauta. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je..UN mauvais pressentiment » Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les idées noires qui la hantaient.

« Vous avez encore le droit de changer d'avis..

- Non… je sais que je dois le faire. C'est juste…je dois être un peu nerveuse.

- Si vous n'êtes pas sûre, il est encore temps d'annuler.

- Et de le laisser s'enfuir ? Non. C'est hors de question. Allons y. »

Booth avait revêtu le costume de la sécurité, et faisait des allées et retour dans le campus. A priori tout était parfaitement sous contrôle. Le kidnappeur allait venir… enlever Cerise… il se dirigerait vers sa voiture…et on l'intercepterait en douceur. Tout allait biens se passer. D'ailleurs, Bones le lui avait prouvé par A+B. Il sourit en se rappelant le discours purement scientifique qu'elle lui avait tenu en lui montrant qu'ils avaient contré toutes les options possibles et imaginables. Il savait que c'était sa façon à elle de le rassurer et de le soutenir et même si son esprit avait pu vagabonder à un moment ou l'autre de l'exposé, il était touché qu'elle soit venue le lui faire.

Le plus dur c'était de devoir arrêter un type dont on ne savait qu'une chose…le 31 novembre, il enlevait les étudiants de la chambre 456 et ce depuis trois ans ; Sa logique ? Ses motivations ? Ses façons de procéder ? C'était le noir complet. Voilà, pourquoi Booth avait d'abord refusé l'idée de son chef. Mais comme Cullen l'avait souligné c'était sans doute la meilleure occasion de le prendre. Pouvait on laisser passer cette chance ?

L'ex tireur d'élite consulta sa montre ; 18h00. Il allait venir oui ou non ?

Cerise était dans sa petite chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Ma pauvre fille…tu es cinglée. Tu te prends pour Jack Bauer ma parole ! Tu vas te faire tuer, c'est tout ce que tu vas gagner avec ce plan foireux. » Depuis qu'elle avait effleurer le flic, son appréhension n'avait cessé d'augmenter. En jeune femme rationnelle, elle s'était raisonnée, se disant que ce devait être le stress. Mais une petite voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas si simple…

Elle leva les yeux et sourit. Le FBI avait truffé sa petite chambre de micro et caméra. Ce salopard ne leur échapperait pas…Afin de se changer les idées, la brunette décida de réviser ses examens. Autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Mais c'était difficile de rester concentrée dans ces conditions. Toutes les demi heure, Cerise relevait la tête vers l'horloge.

18h30… Toujours rien.

19h00… Si ça se trouve il ne viendra pas. On s'est planté sur toute la ligne. Cerise recommence à respirer librement.

19h30… Il ne viendra pas.

19h34… Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. La jeune fille se force à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et jette un coup d'œil par le judas. Elle sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines. C'est lui, elle en est certaine. Le mauvais pressentiment la serre désormais comme un étau, et elle a peine à respirer. Trop tard pour reculer, songe-t-elle.

19h35…. Il frappe encore. Comme prévu, Cerise envoie le signal à l'agent Booth par l'intermédiaire de son portable. Et ouvre la porte.

Booth refait pour la centième fois le tour du bâtiment science quand il ressent une vibration dans sa poche droite. Un SMS « Le loup est dans la bergerie ». C'était le code convenu. Il ressent à peine un pincement au cœur, une légère montée d'adrénaline. Le sang-froid c'est la première chose qu'on apprend dans l'armée. Il faut y aller.


	9. Où on a des choses à craindre

_Thank you very much, ladies and gentleman ! Voici une petite suite, avec pas mal d'action et... Enfin lisez et vous verrez bien. J'éspère que cela va vous plaire. J'attend vos reviews avec autant d'impatience que vous attendez mes chapitres, je crois. C'est comme une drogue. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. lol _**  
**

* * *

**  
CHAPITRE 9 : Où on a des choses à craindre…**

_-Miniature Disasters -KT Tunstall._

« Cerise… Vous m'entendez ? Cerise ? »

L'étudiante ouvrit les yeux précautionneusement, l'air hagard. Dans son champ de vision apparaît l'agent Booth…Flou d'abord puis de plus en plus net.

« Où…où est ce que je suis ?

- A l'hôpital. » Il la retient avec fermeté et douceur, l'obligeant à rester allongée, alors qu'elle tentait de se relever. « Non, restez calme.

- Que…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

_FLASHBACK_

_Booth court vers la chambre 456. Dans son talkie, il entend les commentaires du flic chargé de la porte. « Il est entré. Pas de bruit. On dirait qu'ils discutent» L'appareil ne cesse de grésiller. « Merde ! Il a tiré les volets. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font. » L'ex tireur d'élite accélère sa course, cherchant à joindre les agents qui veillent aux caméra de l'intérieur de la chambre. « Qu'est ce que ça donne la dedans ?_

_- Rien. Ils parlent. Vous êtes sur que c'est lui ? _

_- Qui voulez que ce soit d'autre ? » Répond Booth, plus sèchement qu'il ne le veut « ON a bouclé le campus ! »_

_Cette fois, il est devant la porte de la chambre. Si ils veulent pouvoir le prendre en flag', il doit attendre encore un peu. La porte s'ouvre. Le type jette un œil à droite et à gauche, et sort entraînant Cerise derrière lui. C'est un jeune homme de 25 ans environ, extrêmement maigre. Une longue barbe noire masque une partie de son visage mais Booth peut voir briller deux yeux noirs ; un peu fou. Son regard croise alors celui de Cerise. Elle a l'air terrorisé.Le kidnappeur la tient ferment. C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir, hurle son cerveau. Maintenant !!!_

_« Plus un geste ! »_

_FIN DU FLASH_

La jeune fille plissait le front, cherchant manifestement dans ses souvenirs. « Pourquoi est ce que j'ai aussi mal au crâne ? Finit elle par murmurer. Il sourit brièvement mais le cœur n'y était pas. « Quand je suis intervenu…il a paniqué. Et – il était armé. Il vous a assommé avec la crosse de son revolver.

- Je me rappelle…je me rappelle des coups de feu. » Le visage de l'agent se tendit, et il crispa les poings. « Il a fait feu… UN peu plus loin sur le campus. Une jeune recrue qui a voulu l'empêcher de fuir…il a … » Les deux yeux noirs s'agrandirent d'effroi. « Il l'a tué ? » Booth hocha douloureusement la tête. Une larme roula sur la joue de Cerise. « Vous l'avez arrêté n'est ce pas ? Vous l'avez eu ?

- Il nous a échappé. Je suis désolé. Mais maintenant on sait qui c'est…Le proviseur l'a reconnu formellement d'après le portrait robot.

- Qui était ce ?

- Jonas Marty. Il était étudiant ici, il occupait votre chambre mais il a échoué aux examens. ON l'a renvoyé. Hurlé au scandale, au complot et juré de se venger. Comme il était un peu…spécial, personne ne l'a pris au sérieux. » Apercevant le visage soucieux, il ajouta. « Je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera de si tôt, il se sait coincé alors il va très probabelement se terrer dans un coin jusqu'à ce que les médias ne se calment. Et puis… il sortira et à ce moment, je serai là. On ne le lâchera pas.

- Merci.

- C'est grâce à vous, vous savez.

- Non. Moi je n'ai été qu'une intermédiaire. C'est vous qui avez permis à Gidéon de trouver le repos. » Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Cerise reprit la parole. « Ne vous en voulez pas…

- Pardon ?

-. Tous ces morts. C'est…ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses auraient du se passer mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez simplement voulu faire votre devoir.

- Mon devoir… »Répéta-t-il, songeur. « Désolé mais cela ne me soulage pas vraiment.

- Je sais. Ça viendra…un jour vous aurez assez de recul pour voir où sont les véritables coupables.

- Lesquels ?

- Vous le saurez. Quand vous serez prêt. » Booth haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Mais après tout c'était elle la médium… si elle disait qu'un jour il se sentirait mieux…il n'avait qu'à la croire. Cela ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose, et c'était plutôt rassurant. Il tendit la main pour prendre congé et lorsqu'elle la lui serra, il vit la jeune étudiante pâlir. « Quoi ?

- Ce que vous craigniez…

- Quoi ? De quoi parlez vous ?

- Cela va arriver. Faites attention » Puis elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Chez Sid, comme tous les lundi soir, il y avait du monde. Des petits couples qui discutaient tranquillement… Des parents qui enseignaient le maniement des baguettes à leurs enfants… Et quelques âmes esseulées, dont Seeley faisait partie. Il contemplait le fond de son verre depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Ce que vous craignez…va arriver' mais de quoi parlait elle ? Il le lui avait demandé mais elle n'avait pas su répondre. 'je sais juste que ça arrivera' Il y a tellement de choses qu'il craint…Comment savoir ?

« Je savais que je vous trouverai ici… » Brennan. La jeune femme s'assit près de lui, souriante. « J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé sur le campus. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Des nouvelles de Marty ?

- Non. » Ils burent le verre que Sid leur apportait en silence. Il y avait des gens qui savaient quand on n'était pas prêt à parler, et qui l'acceptaient. Et Temperance en faisait partie, c'est une chose qu'il aimait chez elle.

Brennan regarda son coéquipier… Elle aurait tellement aimé trouver les mots pour le soulager de ce nouveau poids qu'il avait décidé de porter sur ses épaules. Mais elle n'était pas douée pour ça…les mots sont trop compliqués. Ils peuvent vouloir dire tellement de choses. Une preuve c'est une preuve, si on connaît son métier elle ne peut avoir qu'un seul sens. Mais les phrases…

« Bones…que craignez vous le plus ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demande juste ce dont vous avez peur… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, comme ça. Vous répondez toujours aux questions par une autre question ?

- Pas quand la question est claire.

- Ma question est très claire : qu'est ce que vous craignez ? Pas la mort, à ce que j'en ai vu. Ni les araignées, les vers et autres bestioles. Ni la mafia. Alors je me demande ce dont le Dr Temperance Brennan peut avoir peur. Vous savez quoi ? C'est pas grave, si vous ne voulez pas répondre. » Elle laissa glisser un moment de silence avant de parler. « J'ai peur qu'on m'abandonne. Encore.

- Donc vous préférez ne pas vous attacher aux gens pour ne pas avoir –peut-être- mal plus tard ? » Temperance lui jeta un de ses regards en coin dont elle avait le secret. « Je hais la psychologie. Et vous ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Je…j'en sais rien. De ne pas être pardonné j'imagine. De ne pas faire ce qu'il faut. De ne pas être un bon père. De…

- De ne pas réussir à sauver le monde ? » Il releva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Brennan affichait un petit air mutin. « Eh ! Est-ce que c'était de l'humour Bones ?

- Peut être bien. C'était comment ?

- Pas mal. Pas mal du tout. ON va finir par faire de vous un être humain, jeune Padawan.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire… » Il passa un bras autour des épaules féminine et rit de bon cœur. C'était agréable de voir que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Que Bones était toujours Bones et que cette bonne vieille planète continuait de tourner coûte que coûte. Il n'avait plus qu'à suivre. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ne changez jamais. Les êtres humains sont nuls.

- Pas tous, Seeley. Pas tous. »


	10. Où ce qui devait arriver arriva

_**Merci à mes trois fidèles revieweuses/revieweurs !!!! Vous êtes les meilleur(e)s !!! Je ne sais pas si vous attendez autant mes chapitres que je n'attend vos réactions mais si c'est le cas, je suis désolée de vous faire patienter… **_

_**Bon je dois prévenir tout ceux qui sont allergiques au fluff ou à la romance Booth/brennan (parait que ça existe, si, si) mais à partir de ce chapitre l'histoire prend un tours très très…guimauve. Dégoulinant. Marshmallow. Bref vous avez compris, l'enquête est quasi fine et maintenant- sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire- place au ship !!!! J'espère ne pas être trop nunuche et que vous continuerez à me lire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que j'ai été très touché par vos commentaires et que je ne saurais jamais vous remercier. **_

_**A Ilai : Cherche, cherche c'est bon pour la tête !!!! LOl ; **_

_**A hermione2b : C'est moi qui te remercie, ma chère. Au plaisir de te relire. **_

**_A Piruleta : Je suis ravie que la chanson te plaise (c'est vrai que le début est suffisant). Celle de ce chapitre est vraiment…superbe (bon, je suis un peu fan de Dido donc peut être pas objective lol). J'espère qu'elle te plaira._**

****

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Où ce qui devait arriver arriva…**

_-Slide- Dido_

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours depuis la fuite de Marty, et au labo comme au FBI tout le monde était sur les dents. Booth et Brennan consultaient les dossiers de fond en comble, pour trouver ce qui leur avait échappé. Un indice qui les mettrait sur la voie. Justement ce matin là, ils étaient sortis vérifier une piste chez les parents de la première victime.

Booth et Brennan roulaient silencieusement depuis quelques minutes, lorsque le portable de l'agent du FBI sonna. Sans quitter la route des yeux, il attrapa l'engin et décrocha sous le regard exaspéré de sa coéquipière. « Vous voudriez nous tuer vous ne vous y prendriez pas autrement, grinça-t-elle. Il lui adressa une grimace sans prendre la peine de répondre…

« Booth... D'accord… Très bien. Merci ». Un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, attisant la curiosité de la jeune femme. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vous ramène au Jeffersionan. » Brennan le transperça de son regard bleu-gris. « Qu'est ce que VOUS allez faire ?

- Je viens de vous le dire, vous ramener dans votre musée. » Nouveau regard inquisiteur. « Qui était ce au téléphone ? Qu'est ce que vous essayer de me cacher ? Je vous préviens je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurais pas ! » Booth soupira. Malheureusement, elle disait vrai. Autant céder tout de suite…on gagnerait du temps.

« On a localisé la planque de Marty.

- Quoi ? Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ?

- Je ne comptais pas vous le dire…Du moins pas tout de suite. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas…parce que vous allez vouloir m'accompagner.

- Evidement ! » Booth secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Il – n'en –est – pas- question.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Bones ! Ce type a tué trois personnes et un flic ! »

« Bon…vous avez compris. Vous…

- Je reste derrière vous, je ne fais rien sans votre autorisation. Ça va j'ai compris. » Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. « ON peut y aller alors ?

- Une minute encore. » Booth fouilla une minute dans la boite à gants et en sortit un revolver qu'il lui tendit. « A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Et ne visez pas la tête… »

Ils pénétrèrent prudemment dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. C'était un véritable bric à brac d'objets poussiéreux. Des tables cassées, des fauteuils Louis XVI côtoyaient des canettes de bière vides. Des toiles d'araignées tombaient du plafond. Il se dégageait de tout cela une odeur de moisissure et d'urine. La jeune femme plissa le nez dans une grimace dégoûté. « Vous êtes sûre que c'est ici ? demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête, tout en lui faisant signe de se taire. Ils progressèrent encore quelques minutes parmi les décombres. A un endroit le plafond s'était effondré, laissant au dessus de leur tête un trou béant. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'escalier, l'agent du FBI se figea. « Quoi ?

- Chutt.

- Quoi, reprit Brennan un ton au dessous. Il lui désigna le plafond, et lui fit signe d'écouter. Quelqu'un marchait là haut. Faisait les cents pas même. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier mais au moment où Temperance s'apprêtait à le suivre, il l'arrêta d'un geste « Cette fois vous restez ici, souffla-t-il. Retournez à la voiture.

- Mais…

- Merde Bones ! Pour une fois dans votre vie : faites ce que je vous demande. Retournez à cette putain de voiture et si je ne suis pas revenu dans cinq minutes appelez du renfort. OK ? » Elle voulu protester, mais la détermination qu'elle lut dans les yeux noirs la fit se raviser. « Ok »dit elle simplement. Déjà, Booth gravissait les marches quatre à quatre.

Booth avança précautionneusement vers le fond couloir. Là bas au bout, il y avait une porte close sous laquelle filtrait de la lumière. Il entra silencieusement, remerciant le ciel des cours que le corps des tireurs d'élite lui avait fournis. Un homme se tenait debout devant un bureau, il lui tournait le dos. Booth enfonça le canon de son revolver dans les omoplates du garçon. « Ne bouge plus ! » Il le retourna et… »Merde ! » Ce n'était pas Marty. Juste un mannequin, très bien imité, mais un sale mannequin. « Merde, merde et remerde » Jura t-il furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Soudain, un éclair le traversa. Si ce n'était pas Marty…qui marchait tout à l'heure ? Parce qu'il y a avait quelqu'un : il en était certain. Il se remémora les escaliers.. . Le coin à gauche…sombre. Oui, quelqu'un aurait très bien pu s'y cacher. Où était passé cet enfoiré ?

UN coup de feu interrompit ses réflexions. « Nom de dieu ! Brennan ! »

Elle était là, au pied d'un canapé renversé qui avait du servir de cachette à Marty. Etendue au sol, une tache rouge s'étendait au niveau de son abdomen, contrastant étrangement avec le blanc de son pull.

« Bones ! Brennan ! » Booth se précipita à ses côté, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle respirait. Avec difficulté certes mais elle respirait. Il lui prit le pouls et grimaça : c'était faible, beaucoup trop faible. Tout en composant le 911, l'agent lui administrait de petites tapes pour la réveiller. « Brennan, ouvrez les yeux…Regardez moi. » _« J'ai besoin d'une ambulance, de toute urgence. »_ « Temperance ? Vous m'entendez ? Serrez moi la main, si vous m'entendez. » Elle gémit. «… Mal… » Articula-t-elle d'une voix faible, alors qu'une grosse larme roulait sur sa joue pâle. Booth eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « Je sais, je sais. Ca va aller OK ? Ça va aller…Il faut que vous teniez le coup » L'anthropologue luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais très vite elle perdit connaissance. « Non ! Temperance ! » « Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent avec cette putain d'ambulance ! » Hurla-t-il, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Toutes couleurs avaient désertées le visage fin et sous ses doigts, le pouls battait de plus en plus faiblement alors que la tache de sang ne cessait de s'élargir… « Ne me faites pas ça, Bones » Supplia –t-il. « Pas vous »

Alors qu'il tentait de stopper l'hémorragie du mieux possible, les sirènes de l'ambulance retentirent enfin dans la rue déserte. En quelques secondes, deux infirmiers avaient chargés sa collègue sur une civière, ils échangeaient des mots auxquels Booth ne comprenait rien. Dans un état second, il saisissait des brides de phrases dans lesquelles revenaient « constante vitale » « urgence » « beaucoup de sang » et répondait aux questions des deux hommes en blanc. Toujours solidement accroché à la main de sa coéquipière, il continuait de lui parler. « Brennan. Les secours sont là…ils s'occupent de vous. Je ne vous lâche pas. Tenez bon » Il grimpa dans l'ambulance et sentit avec un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement le véhicule démarrer en trombe. La sirène hurlait dans ses oreilles mais il ne l'entendait plus… Toute son attention était fixée sur elle. Soudain, le moniteur cardiaque s'affola…les bips de plus en plus rapides et stridents envahirent l'habitacle. « Elle nous fait un arrêt, s'exclama le plus petit des infirmiers avant de repousser sans ménagement l'agent dans le fond de l'ambulance. Booth sentit sa main lâcher celle de sa coéquipière. Il voulut la reprendre mais on l'en empêcha. « Poussez vous M'sieur…ON choque ! » Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, les deux médecins urgentistes s'affairèrent sur la jeune femme. Et soudain… Les bips devinrent de plus en plus régulier, la courbe reprit son cours. Les deux infirmiers soupirèrent de soulagement, et Booth sentit son estomac faire un tour complet. Puis ils stoppèrent brutalement, et on le propulsa hors de l'ambulance. Sans réfléchir, il courut derrière la civière à travers les couloirs blancs.

Les portes du bloc se refermèrent devant lui, le laissant seul et désemparé. Il croisa son reflet dans les dalles lustrées du sol. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir…l'air hagard, les yeux rougis… Il ressemblait à ces junkies en manque qu'on croisait dans les ruelles sombres. Soudain son regard fut attiré par quelque chose… Une tâche…sa chemise était tâchée de sang. Le sang de Temperance. Il se laissa glisser, au sol la tête entre les mains. Si jamais elle…si…Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'est vrai, Bones était une foutue entêtée, pas toujours aimable, qui n'aimait rien de plus que de se foutre de lui continuellement… Mais il aimait travailler avec elle. Parce que…elle le faisait rire. Qu'elle était intelligente. Et… Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer avec force. ANGELA s'afficha à l'écran. Bon sang… Ils les avaient oubliés. Comment est ce qu'il allait pouvoir leur dire ? Comment allait il leur avouer ce qui s'était passé ?

Il décrocha sous le regard réprobateur d'une infirmière, qui lui indiqua la sortie. D'un geste de tête impatient, il dégaina sa carte du FBI et lui fit signe de le laisser seul.

« Booth ? C'est moi. Vous sauriez pas ou est Temp' par hasard ? Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de la joindre mais elle ne répond pas… » La voix joyeuse et pleine de vie de la jeune artiste lui vrilla les tympans, il eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un coup de poignard dans le dos. Un frisson le parcourut comme si cette joie était malvenue. Mais Angela ne le savait pas…encore.

- Angela. »


	11. Où Booth est chargé d'une mission

**Tous ces compliments pour moi ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment flattée ! Milles Merci ! **

**Je n'avais pas l'intention de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais vu vos réactions, je me dit que ce serait ingrat et cruel de vous faire attendre encore… Alors je mets quand même le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il déclenchera autant d'enthousiasme que le précédent… Je suis devenue totalement accro à vos reviews. **

**A ilai et aelwing : Merci. Quand à savoir si elle va s'en sortir…vous verrez bien !**

**A Piruleta : Surtout si tu veux écrire des reviews de dix pages, ne te gènes pas… C'est un plaisir de te lire (quand est ce que tu te mets aux fics d'ailleurs ?) Si tu es fan de musique, tu dois connaître cette magnifique-sublime-génialissime de Aaron. C'est celle de la BO de Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. (Je crois que certains la connaissent sous le titre de Lilly) . En tout cas, si tu ne la encore jamais entendu je parie qu'elle te plaira (a ce que j'ai cru comprendre, on a à peu près les mêmes goûts musicaux…)**

**A sarashepphard : Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Pour ce qui est de la suite…j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc ça devrait aller assez vite. Mais il faut que je retravaille certains passages. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : Où Booth est chargé d'une difficile mission….**

_-U-Turn- Aaron_

Dans son labo, Angela Montenegro fronça les sourcils : La voix habituellement si énergique de l'agent Booth était éraillée, et humide comme si il était enrhumé. La jeune femme eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Une vague noire et froide qui la heurtait de plein fouet, sans qu'elle ne puisse agir et la laissait paralysée. C'était irrationnel et ses collègues en bons scientifiques totalement cartésiens ironisaient souvent à ce sujet… N'empêche. A chaque fois, il n'en était rien sorti de bon. « Booth… Vous me faites peur. Où est Brennan ?

- Elle est…à l'hôpital. » Silence. « Angela ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, oui. Dit elle d'une voix aigue, le souffle court. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle s'est …cassé quelque chose c'est ça ? » Le ton suppliant de la brunette lui rendait l'aveu plus difficile encore. « Booth. Je vous en prie dites moi ce qui se passe.

- Elle a reçu une balle.

- Oh mon dieu. Mais…c'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils viennent de la monter au bloc.

- Mon dieu. »

Hodgins était penché sur son microscope lorsqu'un petit cri attira son attention. Il releva les yeux pour voir Angela se laisser tomber sur une chaise, livide.

« Angela ? Angela ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Sans un mot, sa collègue lui tendit le téléphone.

Booth entendit le cri de stupeur- ou de douleur ? Puis un grand silence.

« Angela ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Booth c'est vous ? Vous avez une drôle de voix.

- Hodgins ?

- Oui. Qu'est ce que vous avez raconté à Angela ? Elle est dans tous ses états. » Le ton était lourd de reproches. « C'est au sujet de Brennan…

- Hein ? Où est elle ? » En quelque mots, l'agent du Fbi lui résuma la situation dans les termes les moins alarmants qu'il pouvait trouver dans son vocabulaire. « On arrive tout de suite. » Décréta le scientifique.

Quand Zack, Angela et Hodgins débarquèrent hors d'haleine dans le hall de l'hôpital, Booth faisait encore les cent pas. « Alors ? » Il haussa les épaules, les mâchoires crispées et les yeux rougis. « Ils sont toujours pas sortis du bloc… Ça fait trois heures maintenant.  
- C'est sans doute normal. » Murmura Zack, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que les autres. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'un enfant perdu : le Dr Brennan avait toujours été son modèle, son mentor. Comment ferait il sans elle ? Il secoua la tête pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose. Tous les quatre s'assirent sur les chaises en plastiques inconfortables, dans un silence de plomb.

Zack regardait le bout de ses tennis usées, et plissait les paupières très fort. Il se récitait mentalement ses cours d'anatomie. Un jeu qu'il avait mis au point durant les trop longues d'heures d'ennui solitaire : inventorier chacun de ses os. Lorsqu'il se concentrait suffisamment ils pouvait presque les sentir. Le métacarpe…le tibia…le péroné… Tout plutôt que de penser à ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans ce maudit bloc.  
A côté de lui, la tête entre les mains, Hodgins essayait d'empêcher son cerveau de faire ses habituels scénarios catastrophes… Tais toi. Pensait il, tais toi pour une fois. Ne pense à rien. Pour s'aider à tenir cette résolution il se tourna vers sa collègue qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin dans la pièce. Loin d'eux physiquement et mentalement. Les yeux dans le vide, elle souriait alors qu'une grosse larme roulait sur sa joue.  
Angela était partie dans ses souvenirs ; elle se remémorait le jour où elle avait enfin réussi à traîner Temperance au cinéma. Pour l'emmener voir Titanic.

FLASHBACK

_Angela et Temperance patientent dans la file d'attente. Devant elles il y a deux jeunes types qui n'arrêtent pas de se retourner. La brunette leur adresse son plus charmant sourire avent de se pencher vers son amie. « Je crois qu'on a un ticket, murmure –t-elle._

_- Pourquoi on fait la queue alors ? » Angela roula des yeux. « Pas les tickets de ciné, chérie ! Un ticket avec les types de devant. » Tempérance les dévisage sans retenue. « On leur plaît…_

_- On est là que depuis cinq minutes ! _

_- Visiblement ça leur a suffit. On va en profiter… _

_- Ange' Non. » Mais c'est trop tard, celle-ci a déjà entamé la conversation avec les deux types._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Finalement, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Temperance ne s'était pas endormie devant le film, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Et les deux types étaient vraiment sympas. Ils les avaient invité à boire un verre…Verre qu'Angela avait accepté avant que son amie n'ait le temps de refuser. Ça avait été…jusqu'à ce que la conversation ne dévie sur les voyages. Et que Brennan ne leur raconte par le menu sa dernière expédition. Ils avaient pâli et saisit la première occasion pour fuir en courant. La jeune artiste secoua la tête, entre rire et larmes. Temp' allait s'en sortir et elles retourneraient au ciné…Peut être qu'elles inviteraient les garçons. L'anthropologue râlerait sûrement, mais elle serait ravie. Justement, à propos de garçons… La jeune femme jeta un œil inquiet sur Booth. Le visage fermé, il triturait nerveusement sa balle antistress. Ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement. Il avait l'air secoué…

« Booth, murmura-t-elle. Venez avec moi, on va chercher du café. » Il obéit sans broncher et se laissa faire comme un enfant.  
« Seeley, reprit Angela alors qu'ils attendaient que la machine daigne leur offrir le précieux liquide brun. Ce n'est pas votre faute. » L'ex tireur d'élite sursauta, à peine surpris d'avoir été mis à jour si facilement. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien…  
- J'aurai du…Je dois la protéger vous comprenez. » Les yeux noirs brillaient d'un feu que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais vu. « C'est moi qui l'ai entraînée là dedans. Je dois la protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Je doit être…  
- Son ange gardien ?» Il hocha la tête. « Son ange gardien, répéta-t-il rêveusement. Oui c'est ça. J'ai pris tellement de vies Angela, j'ai pas mal de dettes envers dieu. Mais pas elle. Elle est innocente, elle…ne fait que m'aider à réparer. En échange je me suis promis que je ne laisserai jamais rien lui arriver. Jamais. Je serai toujours là pour elle…  
- Vous êtes un ange gardien super, Booth. Un ange gardien très sexy même. » Il rit brièvement, et tristement. « Je sais que vous vous en voulez. Mais cela ne sert à rien, cela ne va pas l'aider. Je ne suis pas une scientifique alors je vais vous dire ce que je crois… Je crois que les méchants finissent toujours par payer et que si on ne fait que des choses biens dans sa vie, on ira au Paradis ; mais qu'avant Dieu –où qui qu'il soit- nous laissera le temps d'être heureux. » Elle posa une main sur le bras de son ami. « Brennan n'est pas parfaite. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, elle est innocente alors elle va s'en sortir. On doit y croire OK ?  
- Pouvoir de la pensée positive ? »Plaisanta-t-il. Angela sourit. « Exactement. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Deux heures plus tard, un médecin en tenue de chirurgien faisait irruption dans la petite salle d'attente. Ses quatre occupants se levèrent d'un bond, le regard fiévreux.

« Alors Dr ?

- Nous avons pu retirer la balle, et je pense pouvoir dire qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelles. » UN soupir de soulagement les parcourut. « Pas de séquelle, si elle se réveille rapidement.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Actuellement le Dr Brennan est dans le coma. Léger certes. Mais les prochaines heures seront décisives. » Zack se laissa retomber sur son siège, les jambes tremblantes tandis qu'Angela enfouissait son visage dans l'épaule d'Hodgins. Booth sentit sa respiration se couper. « Est-ce que…on peut la voir ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Bien sûr. C'est même conseillé… Allez la voir, parlez lui. Ramenez la parmi nous. Mais une seule personne à la fois. Chambre 453 »

Une fois, le médecin parti le petit groupe se consulta du regard. « Angela…vous devriez peut être…vous êtes sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas…je ne peux pas. J'ai peur de la voir, de la voir…comme ça. Allez y vous !

- Vous êtes sûre ? Zack ? Hodgins ? » Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Si quelqu'un pouvait sortir Temperance du sommeil, c'était bien Booth. Et même si il ne s'en rendait pas compte, Seeley était sans doute celui qui avait le plus besoin de la voir… Il se sentait coupable c'était manifeste. Coupable de n'avoir pas su la protéger au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. Les scientifiques espéraient que de la voir, de se sentir utile et présent. Que cela allait l'aider à tenir le coup. Le FBI pouvait se moquer d'eux, songea Hodgins amusé, mais ils n'étaient pas que de fouines. Ou des fouines psychologues. Booth les regarda un à un, avant d'acquiescer. Il mourrait d'envie de la voir même si cette confrontation l'angoissait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il serait fixé. Au moment, où il allait quitter la petite pièce une voix féminine, un peu fêlée, le retint. « Vous lui direz…dites lui qu'on pense à elle. »


	12. Où il est temps de parler

**Bon d'abord j'ai un truc super super important à vous dire, lecteurs chéris, mes amours, ; MEEEERRRCIIII ! Je pense que le message est clair. Ensuite je tenais à m'excuser : je voulais vous mettre votre dose quotidienne hier mais y a eu comme un décalage dans mon emploi du temps (pour toutes récriminations adressez vous à l'éducation nationale qui m'exploite…) et donc…pas de chapitre pour vous. Vous m'en voyez désolée. **

**En plus je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre 12 était plus court que d'hab… alors EXCEPTIONELLEMENT –faudrait pas vous habituer non plus lol- et sans augmentation du prix des consommations : deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Bande de petits veinards ! **

**En fait, si je suis aussi gentille c'est que j'ai un petit conseil à vous demander… Je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 21 (eh oui ! vous avez pas fini d'en baver…) mais un doute affreux m'assaille : j'ai carrément basculé dans la guimauve -plus que maintenant, si si c'est possible-, bons sentiments et eau de rose à a pelle. Est-ce que cela vous intéressera quand même ? Ou dois je réprimer mes ardeurs de petite fleur bleue et penser à mettre un point final après ce cahpitre ? Merci de me répondre honnêtement. **

**A Piruleta, la revieweuse professionnelle (pense à mettre ça sur ton CV. Si tu veux je me porte garante…lol) : alors euh pour répondre à ta question : …amplement c'est avec un A pas un E, mais j'avais compris l'idée, t'inquiète lol. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les fic… je les aurai bien lues –elles doivent être MaG-nifiques- mais j'ai jamais vu un seul SG Atlantis so…ça risque d'être difficile. Par contre je suis sure que tu peux en écrire une sur Bones (la fille qui veut déleguer… lol) , non sérieux. Je suis même prête à te donner un coup de main si tu veux.  
PS : pour la musique, j'ai remis du DIdo (on se refait pas) mais plus pour les paroles cette fois. **

**A SaraShppherd : Bien vu. C'est ce qu'il criagnait –entre autres. Merci d'aimer et de poster des reviews. J'éspère que ces deux chapitres seront à la hauteur de tes ésperances. **

**A hermione : y a pas de problème, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires (elles devraient peut être tiens…) même si c'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir. Encore une fois tu peux lire deux chap d'un coup. Enjoy !**

**A Ilai : Merci ! Je transmet tes encouragements lol. **

**A moi-même : faut que je me calme cette note est plus longue que le chapitre ! lol**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Où il est temps de parler…**

_Don't think of me Dido_

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre 453, Seeley Booth prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il constata que ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur battait la chamade et lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque. C'est pas le moment, mon vieux se morigéna-t-il. Vraiment pas. Booth resta un moment immobile, ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre de la pièce. C'était une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Une chambre comme on en voyait des milliers dans tous les hôpitaux du monde. Sur toutes les chaînes de TV. Une parmi tant d'autre sauf qu'au centre de celle ci…Temperance était étendue sur un de ces grands lits d'hôpital, noyée dans les draps blancs immaculés qui semblaient vouloir l'avaler. Elle était parfaitement immobile, les yeux clos. ON aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait. L'agent se racla la gorge, comme si d'un moment à l'autre Bones allait ouvrir les yeux et lui lancer une remarque acide sur l'état de sa tenue ou sur…n'importe quoi. Mais l'aiguille plantée dans son bras gauche, et le teint trop pâle trahissaient son sommeil artificiel. Tout comme cette position figée, les bras le long du corps, reposant sur les draps. Elle ne se réveillera pas comme ça, pas tout de suite. L'agent s'assit gauchement au bord du lit, frappé par la vulnérabilité soudaine de sa collègue. OÙ était la Brennan si forte et insubmersible ? Où était la Brennan qui pouvait regarder des cadavres sans ciller ? Elle avait été remplacée par une jeune femme pâle et fragile. C'était un cauchemar, un foutu cauchemar…Il allait se réveiller très vite et Bones serait là, en train d'examiner un squelette. Timidement, il effleura la main de la scientifique comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel. Booth se racla à nouveau la gorge, gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi dire…Les grands discours n'avaient jamais été son truc. Et encore moins dans ces conditions. Brutalement, le silence pesant de la chambre devint insupportable et il parla.

« Brennan…euh Temperance. C'est Booth. Seeley ; je…je sais que vous ne m'entendez probablement pas et c'est sans doute mieux parce que je vais dire des âneries. Tout le monde est là…ils veulent que je vous dise qu'ils pensent à vous. Très fort. » De la paume de la main, il aplatissait machinalement les plis du draps. « Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…Je voudrais…je voudrais que vous reveniez vite. ON va vous garder vos squelettes au chaud. Ou au frais. Comme vous voulez. Il faut que vous vous réveilliez très vite parce que le Jeffersionan arrête de tourner sans vous, vous savez. Et vous êtes le meilleur anthropologue du pays alors…on a besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous, » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.  
Après ce terrible aveu, il parla. Encore et encore. Booth ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, à lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre. « Mr… Je vais devoir vous demander de partir, dit elle avec un bon sourire de sa voix anesthésiante. Cette voix trop douce, trop gentille. « Votre petite amie a besoin de repos. Et vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche… »Sourit elle en désignant sa chemise. Sonné, il ne prit pas la peine de corriger l'erreur. « Vous pourrez revenir demain ; d'accord ? » Booth s'exécuta après avoir chuchoté « A demain » Dans l'oreille de Bones.

L'agent du FBI resta un instant figé, clignant des yeux sous les néons agressifs. Il n'y avait plus personne… Les trois scientifiques avaient du rentrer au labo. Information confirmée à l'accueil. Ils lui avaient laissé un petit mot. Il reconnut l'écriture d'Angela, faite de pleins et de déliés. _« ON est retourné au labo…prévenir Goodman. Et rédiger les rapports pour le cas. Brennan n'aimerait pas qu'on soit là, à se morfondre avec tout le travail qu'il y a au labo. Appelez nous dès qu'il y aura du nouveau…ou si vous avez besoin de parler. N'importe quand.  
Les fouines. »_ Tous les trois avaient laissé leurs empreintes digitales en guise de signature. Le rire de Booth se coinça dans sa gorge, et il sentit ses yeux le piquer dangereusement.

Seeley glissa mécaniquement la clé dans la porte de son appartement. Il y avait de la lumière…et de la musique. Des effluves de nourriture qui s'échappaient de la cuisine. Alors qu'il rassemblait ses derniers neurones pour éclaircir ce mystère, une grande blonde se matérialisa devant lui. « Seel' ! Je t'attend depuis des heures…J'étais morte de peur »  
Merde ! Tessa…il l'avait totalement oubliée. Déjà, l'avocate lui avait sauté au cou et le serrait de toutes ses forces. « Mon dieu…qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Mais…c'est du sang !

- Mmm. » Il se dégagea un peu brutalement. « C'est rien.

- Tu es blessé ? » Tessa était inquiète. Vraiment inquiète et il se sentit coupable de la traiter ainsi… Mais il avait besoin de calme. « Non.

- A qui est ce sang dans ce cas ? » Booth se dirigeait machinalement vers la salle de bain. « Seeley ! Répond moi, je t'en prie… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Bones.

- Bones ?

- Le Dr Brennan. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « La jeune femme aux yeux bleu qui avait débarqué ici un matin ? » Il sourit à ce souvenir et en repensant aux yeux de Brennan. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient très bleu, bleu gris pour être précis. « C'est elle.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- Elle s'est fait tirer dessus. » Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent d'effroi, et elle alla pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Mon dieu. Comment va-t-elle ? » Une nouvelle fois, il se dégagea. « Elle est dans le coma. Ecoute Tess'…je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, maintenant.

- Bien sûr. Va prendre une douche, je vais nous préparer de quoi dîner et on en reparlera à tête reposée.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim. » Le visage se décomposa. « Oh »Dit elle tristement. « Tu veux que je…te laisse seul ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Très bien, répondit elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Tu as raison, repose toi et on en reparlera plus tard. » Booth la regarda récupérer ses affaires sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit. Au moment où elle allait sortir, il la rappela. « Tessa ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Bonne nuit, Seeley »


	13. Où l'espoir revient

**Cette fois ci la musique est plus inattendue…de la country ! Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais pour moi ça « collait » parfaitement aux textes et à ce que je voulais faire passer donc…J'espère que Rodney Atkins vous séduira autant que moi (et si vous voyez des photos vous verrez que je ne parle pas que de la musique les filles ! lol)  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Où l'espoir revient…**

_-if you are going through hell…-Rodney Atkins_

Un peu plus tard, allongé sur son lit, Booth essayait désespérément de dormir. Dormir pour oublier. Dormir et se réveiller le jour d'avant…Retour en arrière. Effacer ces dernières heures. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux les mêmes images revenaient à la charge ; ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il y avait ce sang…tout ce sang…la tache sur le pull blanc…Et les images de Temperance sur son lit…puis soudain elle devenait un de ses squelettes. Il ne la voyait plus. Cette fois, il était au Jeffersionan. Il chercha sa partenaire des yeux, mais elle n'était pas là…sur une des tables métalliques, il y avait un squelette qui lui souriait…Les fouines allaient le décomposer…Booth voulait leur crier que c'était elle mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. « NON ! TEMPERANCE »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. UN coup d'œil au réveil, lui indiqua qu'il avait fini par dormir une demi-heure. Le cœur encore battant, il attrapa un somnifère et quelques minutes plus tard Seeley Booth sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
« TVMatin il est 7h00 ! Bonjour les amis ! » Une voix odieusement joyeuse s'éleva brutalement dans la pièce. UN peu vaseux, Booth ouvrit un œil et chercha la télécommande pour faire taire cette cinglée. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi heureuse, aussi tôt le matin. Lorsque enfin le silence revint, il resta un moment immobile…Merde ! Brennan ! Tout lui revint brutalement et il se sentit aussi mal que la veille au soir. Son portable émit une série de bip stridents. « Oui chef…

- Booth ?

- C'est moi.

- Comment allez vous ? J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé hier…

- Je vais bien.

- Et elle ?

- Dans le coma. Je…Je n'en sais pas plus. Et vous vous en êtes où avec Marty ? »

- Interpol est sur le coup. ON l'aura Seeley. On ne le laissera pas s'en tirer si facilement…

- Je sais. » A l'autre bout du fil, Cullen resta silencieux un moment. « Vous tenez le coup ?

- Pardon ?

- Oh Booth…Faites pas l'idiot. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes très attaché à cette..comment l'appelez vous déjà ? Bomes ?

- Bones. Mais je ne vois…

- Laissez tomber, mon vieux. Vous êtes suspendu quelques jours le temps de tirer cette affaire de fusillade au clair…

- Mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est simplement la routine ; vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher.

-….

- Ecoutez, profitez plutôt de vos quelques jours de repos forcés, OK ? Vous en avez besoin et faites ce que vous avez à faire. » Et il raccrocha sans autre forme de cérémonie. Booth fronça les sourcils _« Tout le monde sait que vous êtes très attaché à elle »_ Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là…Il secoua la tête. Il allait retourner là bas. Peut être qu'elle s'était réveillée… C'est cet espoir infime qui lui donna le courage de se lever finalement.

**DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD**

Assis au pied du lit de Temperance, Booth s'étira lentement. Il campait ici depuis près de deux jours ; l'infirmière avait finalement accepté de le laisser dormir dans la chambre 453. Il avait du avoir recourt à son sourire charmeur, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Deux jours et « état stable » comme le disait les médecins. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Et il n'osait pas demander. Régulièrement, Hogins, Zack, Angela et parfois Goodman venaient aux nouvelles. Ils respectaient son besoin de se sentir « utile », et le laissait le plus souvent seul avec elle. Les premiers temps, il avait eu du mal à lui parler et petit à petit le dialogue- monologue en fait- était devenu de plus en plus facile. « Bonjour Temperance ! Il a l'air de faire froid aujourd'hui…Il va sans doute neiger, l'informa-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Booth consulta rapidement sa messagerie de portable. Tessa avait encore laissé deux messages… Un peu coupable, il les effaça rapidement sans les écouter. Il s'occuperait de ce problème plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. UN message de son chef. _« Bonne nouvelle, Booth ! Ils ont attrapé Marty. Il allait franchir la frontière vers le Mexique… Il sera dans nos locaux le plus tôt possible »_

L'agent se retourna vers sa coéquipière, sourire aux lèvres. « Temperance…Ils ont fini par avoir Marty. Vous m'entendez ? On a gagné. Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il vous a fait. C'est… » Il s'interrompit brutalement. Quelque chose…quelque chose avait changé. Booth se frotta les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, la main de la jeune femme … elle avait bougé. « Temperance ? Vous m'entendez ? » Les paupières papillonnèrent quelques minutes et s'ouvrirent sur deux grands yeux bleu-gris étonnés. Il se pencha pour se trouver dans son champ de vision et sa vue sembla apaiser quelque peu la patiente. « Temperance. C'est moi… Non, ne parlez pas…Ne dites rien. » De sa main gauche, il appuya comme un sourd sur la sonnette d'appel. « Ça va aller. Les médecins vont s'occuper de vous… » A peine avait il prononcé ces mots qu'une infirmière arrivait. « Que se…

- Elle se réveille !

- Je vais biper le Dr Farris. »

« Dr Brennan ? Je suis le Dr Farris. Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ?

- Je…crois » Articula-t-elle faiblement, d'une voix enrouée. Booth sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux d'entendre le son de sa voix. « C'est bien. Vous pouvez serrer ma main ? Parfait. » Brennan s'exécuta sans lâcher son ami du regard… La vision de ce visage connu la rassurait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, encore moins ou elle était ni ce que lui voulait ce pingouin à lunettes. Mais Booth était là. Et il la regardait bizarrement, comme si il allait pleurer. L'homme se retourna vers l'agent du FBI. « Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir..  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Nous avons quelques examens à faire. Ce ne sera pas long. » Il acquiesça et se pencha vers Temperance. « Restez 'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle.

- Je vais aller prévenir Angela et les autres…Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? » Puis impulsivement, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Je suis content de vous retrouver. »

Au Jeffersionan, malgré l'annonce de l'arrestation de Marty, l'ambiance restait tendue. A quoi servirait ce type si Brennan… Voilà la question qui hantait les esprits depuis deux jours. Aussi quand le numéro de Booth s'afficha sur l'écran de son portable, Angela sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il n'appelait jamais à cette heure ci… Il était censé parler avec elle. Elle eut un petit sourire…si cette expérience avait pu faire admettre à cet ours ce qu'il ressentait pour Temp', ce serait déjà ça. Mais une fois encore, a quoi lui servirait ces sentiments si elle ne se réveillait jamais ? Tremblante, elle décrocha.

« Angela. » Booth. La voix brisée. « Angela.

- Quoi ? »

L'afflux 'émotion fit soudain monter les larmes aux yeux de l'ex tireur d'élite, et il déglutit avec difficulté. A l'autre bout de la ligne, la brunette sentit son estomac se tordre violement. « Non, gémit elle. Non.

- Elle est réveillée, Angela. Elle vient d'ouvrir les yeux. » C'est au tour de la jeune femme de déglutir avec difficulté. « Co…Comment va –t-elle ?

- Ils lui font des examens. Mais …elle…elle parle.

- Alors elle va bien » Dit elle, riant et pleurant à la fois. « Merci Seeley. Merci »

Angela se leva brutalement pour courir se jeter dans les bras d'Hodgins, toujours en larmes. « Elle est réveillée, s'écria-t-elle. Elle a ouvert les yeux, Jack. C'est…c'est magnifique. Notre Temperance est de retour !»


	14. Où il faut revenir à la réalité

**Woaoaow… désolée je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant toutes vos reviews. Merci. J'ai bien du dire merci une centaine de fois, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre…Vous êtes géniaux, vraiment. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous aller penser de ce chapitre alors… esperons qu'il suscitera autant d'émotions que les deux precedents.  
Merci aussi de vos réponses, concrenant la publication ou non de chapitre un peu fluff. J'ai pris bonne note, je suis en train de m'arranger pour que ce ne soit pas too much, quand même. Vous jugerez par vous-même. **

**A Ilai : Tu review plus vite que ton ombre ma parole ! Tant mieux contiue comme ça. Et je peux te dire que j'ai dépassé le chapitre 21 (je suis trop sentimentale, j'arrive plus à me détacher de mes personnages). Quadn à Tessa…tu verras bien lol**

**A Lila : -siffle- la vache quel sens de l'observation ; merci de la correction. Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. N'hésite pas à me laisser tes reviews !**

**A SaraShepphard : Merci ! Moi c'est pas vraiment que je deteste Tessa…mais elle me dérange pour ce que j'ai à faire. Donc… elle va soufrir un peu. Oh et si tu a aimé la chanson, tu aimera « Watching you » du même chanteur. Le clip est trop mignon.**

**A hermioneb : je pense qu'une fois deplus ton instinct ne te trompera pas. Efin, tu verras (faut bien que je ménage mes effets !)**

**A Piruleta : Merci. Pour la musique, tu trouveras les deux clips musicaux de Rodney Atkins sur Youtube ou sur son site internet. (Crois moi ça vaut le coup de le VOIR chanter. Prépare le bavoir et range le clavier lol).Quant à la guimauve, j'essaie de pas être trop lourde mais tu sais comment c'est…emportée dans le feu de l'écriture on se laisse un peu dépasser. Je compte sur toi pour me remettre en place, si je m'enflamme. POur l'idée de fic…prévient moi dès que tu veux t'y mettre. Et que tu peux. Je suis sure que tu peux faire des miracles. J'attends ton rapport sur ce chapitre, mon colonel. **

**A Aelwing : Ok, message reçu. La guimauve sera au rendez vous. Ne tire pas !lol**

**A Clewilan : J'espère que tu ne sera pas en retard en cours… ça m'embêterai d'être responsable de ça. Mais bon, faudrait expliquer aux profs que parfois y a d'autres priorités. Ça a été une joie de voir une nouvelle venue…keep post !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : Où il faut reprendre pied dans la réalité…**

_-Listen to your heart-Roxette_

Pendant que les trois scientifiques grimpaient en voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital au plus vite, Booth avait rejoint Temperance dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra elle lui jeta un regard soulagé. Tout à la joie de ce que venait de lui dire le DR Farris, il n'y prêta pas attention. Seul comptait le fait que Temperance allait vite récupérer et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

« Ey…Alors vous avez fini votre remake de la belle au bois dormant ? Et ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas qui est la Belle au bois dormant... » Elle rit, d'un rire qui se transforma en grimace. « Ça va ?

- Ne me faites plus rire, Booth. Sinon je serai obligée de vous tuer. » Il rit à son tour. « Noté, je ferai de mon mieux pour être aussi ennuyeux que votre escouade de fouines. » Un ange passa. Tous les deux s'observaient en silence. Temperance sentait des milliers de questions se bousculer dans son crâne cotonneux, mais elle ne réussissait pas à les formuler, comme si sa bouche refusait de lui obéir. Des coups frappés à la porte mirent fin au silence gêné et trois têtes apparurent dans l'encadrement. L'anthropologue sourit aux visages familiers et, comme si c'était le signal qu'elle attendait Angela se jeta sur elle et la serra à l'étouffer. « Oh ma chérie… Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va, Ange'

- Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée peur, ne refais jamais ça.

- Promis. »

Les retrouvailles se prolongèrent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière ne vienne les mettre dehors. Temperance tremblait de fatigue, et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent. Les voir ainsi…si ému, et attentionnés lui faisait prendre conscience de l'enfer qu'ils avaient du traverser. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais elle sentait qu'elle l'avait échappé belle. Et elle avait aussi peur de se retrouver seule. Finalement, après quelques centaines de promesses de revenir dès que possible, après qu'ils lui aient fait juré qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, ses amis quittèrent la chambre. Au moment, ou Booth allait sortir elle le rappela : il était resté étrangement silencieux depuis l'arrivée des « fouines » et semblait ailleurs.

« Booth ?

- Oui ?

- Ça va ? » Il sourit amusé. « Ce serait à moi de vous poser cette question, non ? » Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le scanner de son regard gris-bleu. Troublé, il détourna les yeux. « Ça va, Temperance. C'est juste… » Il secoua la tête. « Rien. » Et avant de sortir. « Vous m'avez manqué, vous savez… »

L'agent du FBI quitta l'ambiance feutrée de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le parking. Il constata avec surprise que cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors…Deux jours et rien n'avait changé. Extérieurement du moins. Parce qu'à l'intérieur…c'était une véritable tornade qui s'était abattue sur lui. Il avait du mal à savoir où il en était. Seeley songea quelques secondes à rentrer se coucher dans un bon lit horizontal –ses vertèbres protestaient légèrement contre le fauteuil malcommode de la chambre 453. Mais, au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête… Alors au lieu de prendre le chemin de son appartement, Booth marcha droit devant lui sans se soucier de la direction. Sans se soucier non plus du froid qui lui mordait les joues, et les oreilles.  
Temperance s'était réveillée…Elle allait bien. Pourquoi avait il cette sensation étrange alors ? Pourquoi ce goût amer dans la bouche ? Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Parce que quelque chose clochait…il en était sûr. Tous s'étaient réjouis de retrouver leur amie. Et lui aussi…Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau…elle. Mais il y avait dans sa tête une petite voix sifflante qui ne cessait de lui répéter que tout était de sa faute et que dès qu'elle saurait –parce qu'elle saurait, c'était Temperance Brennan. Quand elle saurait, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.Et puis il y avait Tessa, lui murmurait à présent la petite voix. La jolie avocate. Que vas-tu faire avec la jolie avocate Seeley ? Tu vas retourner chez toi et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu vas faire ? L'embrasser et t'excuser de n'avoir pas pensé à elle ces derniers jours. De n'avoir eu ton cerveau focalisé que sur une seule autre personne, au point de l'avoir oubliée pendant 48h00 ? Au point de ne pas avoir répondu à ses messages ? Parce que tu étais trop occupé à veiller sur Elle. Sur une autre femme. Vas-tu dire cela à Tessa, petit Seeley ? Continuait la voix. Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de son démon. Si il allait voir Tessa ce soir, si il lui disait ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rappelé…elle lui pardonnerait. Elle lui pardonnerait mais il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.  
L'ex tireur 'élite eu un rire triste et balança rageusement un coup de pied dans une pierre. Quelle ironie la vie ! Temperance ne lui pardonnerait pas, et cela le rendait malade. Tessa lui pardonnerait et cela lui était foutrement égal ! Cela ne devrait pas être le contraire par hasard ? S'enquit le petit diable perché sur son épaule droite. Tu ne devrais pas être content que la femme que tu aimes te pardonne ? Brennan n'est que ta collègue, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est que…Bones.  
Booth était désormais arrivé au sommet d'une petite colline, dans un parc désert. Il avait du marcher un bon moment parce qu'il était très éloigné du centre…De là il pouvait voir les lumières de Washington. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel…comme dans l'espoir d'y trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions. Des milliards d'étoile brillaient. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait y avoir autant d'étoiles…D'ordinaire, il vivait en centre ville et les lumières artificielles lui cachaient ce spectacle féerique. Booth les contempla un moment, incapable de retrouver la Grande Ourse ou l'étoile du berger. « Brennan saurait sans doute » songea-t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'une fois encore toutes ses pensées le ramenaient à Temperance. Dieu là haut…faites moi signe, s'il vous plaît ?  
Soudain, un contact froid sur sa joue le fit frissonner. Il tendit la main et un flocon se déposa dans sa paume où il fondit doucement. L'homme releva à nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles mais en quelques secondes les nuages chargés d'eau avait masqué le tapis bleu ciel pailleté d'or. Ouais. Pas convaincant comme signe, pas très clair surtout, soupira Booth en faisant demi tour.

Betty l'infirmière jeta un œil à la chambre 453. La lumière blanche de la lune découpait le profil de la jeune femme en ombres chinoises sur le mur en face. Celle-ci ne dormait pas, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Dehors, dans l'angle gauche de la vitre, il y avait un lampadaire qui diffusait un halo de lumière jaunâtre. On pouvait y voir danser les flocons de neige. La patiente avait l'air hypnotisée par ce ballet muet. « Dr Brennan, vous devriez dormir… fit Betty d'un ton faussement grondeur. Voulez vous que je vous donne un cachet ? » La jeune femme secoua violemment la tête. « Non merci.

- Comme vous voudrez…Je vais fermer les stores dans ce cas.

- Non ! Non laissez…Je veux juste regarder la neige tomber. » Betty haussa les épaules et sortit sans un mot.

Temperance entendit les pas feutré de l'infirmière d'éloigner dans le couloir. Puis les sirènes d'une ambulance. Et des pas précipités dans le couloir… Des cris. Des odeurs d'hôpitaux. Elle haïssait les hôpitaux. Finalement, elle aurait du prendre ce cachet. Seulement l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau plongée dans un sommeil artificiel lui faisait peur… Elle reporta son attention sur la neige. Demain serait un autre jour…


	15. Où il faut de la psychologie

**UN nouveau petit chapitre pour bien débuter ce week end… Si mes devoirs avancent aussi vite que je le désire (ce qui est rarement le cas malheureusement), j'essaierai de vous poster le suivant demain. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaiera. **

**A aelwing et sarashepperd et ilai : Je crois que vos voeux seront bientôt exaucé mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite pour autant…je suis une sadique. Hahaha ! En tout cas merci milles fois. **

**A Lilah : Merci !!**

**A Clewilan : Merci. Euh 24 chapitres maintenant…j'ai du mal à m'arrêter. Désolée ! Si t'es accro c'est pas moi qui vais t'aider à décrocher…j'aime trop les reviews !**

**A hermione2b : Alors ton intuition s'est elle réalisée dans ce chapitre ?**

**A Cris : Bienvenue dans cette fic interminable… Il est toujours temps de prendre tes jambes à ton cou ! Non je déconne. Reste et continue de reviewer. Pour le mois de novembre : on m'a déjà fait la remarque, oui. Ça me tue que les gens soient aussi observateurs…moi tu aurai pu me dire le 32 novembre, je suis même pas certaine que j'aurai tilté. LOl . Vous devriez entrer dans la police, Lilah et toi. **

**A Piruleta : Merci de tout ces compliments ! Pour l'écriture, je suppose qu'à force de lire tout ce qui me tombe sous la main j'ai développé un style particulier (je ne suis pas comme Bones, je suis très « métaphores » comme fille lol) … Heureuse que ça plaise J'espère que les clips t'ont plu. Pour la musique, je n'écoute que la version de Roxette entendue dans Cold Case. Mais c'est vrai qu'en général les reprises c'est…lourd. Cette fois c'est KT Tunstall, la chanson n'est pas très connue mais les paroles ont l'air d'avoir été écrite pour Brennan.  
PS : J'ai relu ta fic, c'est plus compréhensible comme ça. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : Où il faut faire preuve d'un peu de psychologie…**

_-Stopping the love- KT Tunstall_

En effet, le lendemain tout Washington était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Angela débarqua à la première heure, les joues rougies et le sourire aux lèvres. DEs flocons blancs brillaient dans ses cheveux… « J'espère qu'il restera encore de la neige quand tu vas sortir, s'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber un bric à brac multicolore sur le lit de l'anthropologue. « Ang' ? Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?  
- Et bien…tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais aujourd'hui c'est dimanche. J'ai donc décidé de venir te tenir compagnie. Et ceci – ajouta-t-elle en exhibant un magazine où un mannequin de papier glacé souriait de toutes ses dents – c'est pour nous occuper toute la journée. Les garçons nous rejoindront plus tard. »

Seeley Booth s'étira et ouvrit les volets. La découverte des cinq centimètres de neige le firent sourire comme un gamin…Il avait toujours adoré la neige. Il adorait se lever le matin et voir que les transports scolaires ne passeraient pas… Il se précipitait dans le garage, encore en pyjama, pour prendre sa luge et la lustrer avant de foncer vers les collines. ET, Sûrement en réaction à ses années passées en tant que sniper dans le désert, il aimait encore plus la neige aujourd'hui. Quand il neigeait, tout semblait possible. Le gens retrouvaient leur âme d'enfants et oubliaient leurs soucis au moins quelques secondes ; quelques précieuses secondes. L'agent inspira à plein poumon cet air vivifiant… Finalement, après sa longue marche solitaire, ses pas avaient fini par le ramener chez lui, gelé, trempé et épuisé. Il s'était affalé tout habillé sur son lit et endormi comme une masse. Rien de mieux que l'exercice pour vous vider la tête.  
Alors qu'il se demandait si allait aller courir ce matin, et avoir le plaisir de faire crisser la neige fraîche sous ses tennis avant que cela ne devienne une immonde bouillie marronnasse, son téléphone sonna. Tessa. Une fois encore, il fit basculer l'appel sur sa messagerie et enfila son jogging.

Seeley courrait approximativement depuis une demi heure lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Tessa. Il stoppa net, manquant de se faire percuter par un homme qui l'insulta copieusement. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il fallait qu'il entre…Qu'il s'explique. Quelque soit l'issue de leur conversation, il fallait qu'il lui explique. UN peu inquiet, Booth pressa la sonnette. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit il fut presque surpris. Ses cheveux paraissaient moins blonds, ses yeux moins brillants que dans ses souvenirs…Surpris comme si en deux jours, Tessa avait pu changer. Alors que c'était lui qui avait changé.  
« Bonjour Tessa. » Elle aussi avait l'air surprise. Elle s'écarta néanmoins pour le laisser entrer. Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, face à face. Elle ne lui proposa pas à boire parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il était venu chercher…Elle sentait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer, d'important et difficile mais elle ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Pendant de longues minutes, l'avocate dévisagea son petit ami –ou ex petit ami ? Il avait l'air épuisé avec son teint cireux et ses joues creuses. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se raser ce matin. Et il était nerveux. Ses mains semblaient désespérément chercher un objet à torturer comme à leur habitude mais n'en trouvant pas , elles tire bouchonnaient le tee-shirt humide de sueur.  
« Ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de te joindre. »Signala-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre mais il sentit une nuance de reproche dans la voix et bizarrement cela le mit en colère. « Je sais. Je sais. Mais j'étais à l'hôpital avec Temperance et…je n'ai pas eu le temps de te rappeler. » En face de lui, Tessa sursauta. Si Bones était devenue Temperance en quelques jours, qui pouvait savoir quels autres changements il y avait eu ? Elle tenta de se contrôler. « Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit elle poliment. « Bien. Elle s'est réveillée hier et euh…elle va bien. » La jeune femme nota que c'était la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation qu'il manifestait un peu d'enthousiasme, son regard s'était éclairé mais elle décida de ne tirer aucune conclusion hâtive. « C'est bien…  
- Oui. » Un silence gêné tomba, puis elle reprit la parole. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas…rentrer chez toi ? Reprendre…le travail ? » Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais Booth saisit parfaitement l'allusion. Allait il reprendre sa vie d'avant…avec elle ? Seulement il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse à cette question. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Je vais retourner au FBI dès lundi.

- Bien. » A nouveau ce long silence, à peine troublé par le tic tac de l'horloge. Finalement, Tessa se lança… En tant qu'avocate elle avait l'habitude de prendre les choses en mains, les vies de ses clients…et cette attente la rendait dingue. « Seel'. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Pour nous je veux dire ? » Booth se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre. « Pendant deux jours je n'ai pas pensé une minute à toi. » Elle tressaillit, les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, Tess'. Vraiment c'est la dernière chose que je veux, même si j'ai peur que ce ne soit trop tard… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… » Les mots se coincèrent au fond de sa gorge, c'est elle qui poursuivit. « Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

- Je crois…je crois que ce serait mieux. Ce n'est pas honnête de rester ensemble alors que je…que…

- que tu ne m'aime pas, fini –t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu as raison ce ne serait pas honnête. Dis moi simplement une chose…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est elle ?

- Pardon ?

- Dis moi si c'est pour elle que tu me quittes. Tu me dois bien ça, Seeley. » Il planta son regard noir dans les yeux de son amie. « Je ne sais pas, Tessa. Je te jure que je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou une autre… Mais j'ai pris conscience que je ne t'aimais pas assez, tu comprends ? Pas comme tu le mérite. Je ne regrette aucune des minutes qu'on a passées ensemble mais je risque de te faire plus de mal que de bien. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait…

- Laisse moi au moins ça tu veux ? Le droit de me lamenter sur mon sort. »Plaisanta-t-elle entre ses larmes. L'agent secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, si j'ai été un salaud.

- Ouais…Ouais tu l'as été. Mais un salaud honnête. Maintenant va-t-en, s'il te plait.

- Tess'…

- Va-t-en. » Il hocha la tête lentement et sortit en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Les sanglots de l'avocate l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au rez de chaussée.

« Vous préférez qu'il vous appellea : ma caille  
b ; mon canard  
c : mon bébé » Enonça tranquillement Angela sans prendre garde aux roulements d'yeux exaspérés de son amie. Elles étaient en pleins tests psycho-féminin censés découvrir le sens de leur vie ou dieu sait quoi… Hodgins qui était passé en début d'après midi avait déclaré que ce n'était qu'une manière détournée de modeler les esprits en tentant de leur faire ingérer des conseils de vie d'une manière ludique. Zach quant à lui avait paru fasciné par le manque de profondeur des questions. « On voit tout de suite où ils veulent en venir » Et Temperance n'était pas loin de lui donner raison.  
« Ang…rappelle moi pourquoi on fait ça ?  
- Pour « Découvrir votre vraie personnalité » » dit elle en lisant la couverture du magazine féminin. Temperance se renfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller. « je hais la psychologie. Et encore plus la psycho de magazine… »Grogna-t-elle. Angela – habituée aux récriminations de l'anthropologue- poursuivit sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde « Face à un obstacle vous :  
A : essayer de faire face et de le franchir  
B : chercher à le contourner  
C : Chercher de l'aide pour le franchir »

« Ça dépend de l'obstacle. Y a encore beaucoup de questions ?  
- Ah ah…Celle-ci va te plaire. UN homme vous déclare sa flamme vous  
A : apprenez à mieux le connaître avant de répondre fermement  
B : Lui sautez au cou  
C : Accueillez la nouvelle avec joie  
- Je lui dis d'arrêter de me harceler. Et si il continue je lui tire dessus…  
- Réponse A. Traduisit la brunette. Et pour finir…

- Enfin !

- Pour finir Vous devez en finir avec une relation vous :  
A : Lui dites en face  
B : Tentez de l'éviter au maximum  
C : Annoncez les choses avec diplomatie. » La malade roula des yeux. « Réponse C. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je le fais coffrer pour harcèlement. » Puis son regard se reporta sur la porte de la chambre… Il n'était pas venu. Elle avait attendu mais l'heure des visites se terminait et il n'était pas venu. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas censée prendre les choses tant à cœur mais…

« Il viendra, chérie » Chuchota Angela qui avait surpris le changement d'attitude de son amie et ses fréquents coups d'œil à la montre. « Laisse lui un peu de temps.

- A qui ? Fit elle semblant de s'étonner.

- Le pape ! Tu sais très bien de qui je parle… Un certain agent du FBI au sourire de séducteur. » Redevenant sérieuse. « Il va venir, je te le promets » « _Même si je dois aller le chercher par la peau des fesses _» ajouta-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Elle se releva « Il faut que j'y aille ... Je repasserai demain d'accord ?

- OK

- Ça va aller ?

- Très bien. Merci d'être passée. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Oh là ! Pleins d'âneries. A demain. » Les deux femmes s'étreignirent puis Temperance écouta les talons énergiques de son amie s'éloigner dans le couloir. Et le silence revint.


	16. Où Bones va de surprises en surprises

**Merci pour vos commentaires, lecteurs et lectrices. Vous êtes mes muses, mes catalyseurs et mes carburants… Quoi ? J'en fais trop ? Puet être. Mais je suis sincère. Comme promis voilà, le chapitre 16 (j'ai pas fait la moitié de ce que j'avais à faire mais c'est pas une raison pour vous punir, hein ?). J'ai remarqué que vous étiez tous surexcité à l'idée que Booth ait viré son avocate… Je dis rien mais n'oubliez pas une chose : je suis une sadique donc…Méfiez vous.  
La chanson…les fans de Grey's anatomy la reconnaîtront en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Pour les autres, je ne peux que vous encourager à l'écouter parce qu'elle est…parfaite. **

**A Sarashepard : Pas de quoi pour la trad. J'ai hate que tu la poste. Merci pour tes compliments… **

**A Cris : Désolée si tu es déjà accro… En même temps je suis pas si désolée que ça. En fait, je me sens même flattée. **

**A Piruleta : Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Bien sûr qu'il va venir, ce cher agent Booth (j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange comme sonorité. Et Seeley c'est pas vraiment mieux…Mais bon avec un sourire pareil, on pardonne tout). Tu n'aura pas besoin d'aller le chercher : même si je suis sure que ça t'aurai pas vraiment gênée, hein ? **

**A hermione2b : Merci ! Ton intuition te dit quoi pour la suite ? **

**A Clewilan : ravie d'avoir réussi à susciter autant d'émotion. Merci d'avoir retrouvé tes mots pour le laisser ce commentaire !**

**A Ilai : Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force et que rage. Il faut attendre. C'est pas des rapides non plus, ces deux là. lol**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : Où Bones va de surprises en surprises….**

_-Breath- Anna Nalick_

« Ey… » Temperance, qui somnolait tranquillement, sursauta. « Je dérange ? » Seeley Booth venait de se matérialiser au bout de son lit et lui souriait. La jeune femme eut un petit pincement au cœur. « Comment vous êtes entré ? Les visites sont finies.

- J'ai un sésame.

- Votre sourire de séducteur ? » Il rit. « Aussi mais je parlais de ma carte d'agent du FBI.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

- Pour une bonne cause » Ce disant, Booth exhiba un sachet en papier duquel émanait une agréable effluve. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

- Repas de chez Sid. » Les yeux bleus s'éclairèrent de convoitise. « Comment avez-vous deviné que c'était justement à cela que je pensais ?

- Je vous connais un peu. Et je connais la bouffe des hôpitaux.

- Merci… » Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière qui faisait sa ronde de nuit n'arrive, attirée par des bruits de rires et de conversations. Encore une qui avait oublié d'éteindre la Tv avant de s'endormir, songea-t-elle ; Betty entra donc dans la chambre à pas de loups, pour éteindre le poste. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait…

« Vous êtes encore là vous ! Vous m'aviez promis que vous n'en aviez que pour cinq minutes ! » Booth lui fit son plus charmant sourire. « Ça a été plus long que prévu, Betty.

- Ne le croyez pas, il ment comme il respire » signala la jeune femme. « C'est un flic. » L'infirmière soupira « Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- De la soupe chinoise.

- Oh vraiment parfait ! Alors vous… » Elle poussa Seeley dehors. « Vous vous rentrez chez vous, et vous revenez à des heures décentes.

- Mais…

- Ttt. Pas de mais, DEHORS ! » L'agent capitula, et articula un « je reviendrai demain » muet à l'adresse de sa collègue. « Dehors !

- Ça va, ça va. »

Comme promis, Booth revint les poches pleines de victuailles. Puis le soir d'après, puis encore le soir d'après… Il avait réussi à obtenir une autorisation de la part des infirmières et dînait avec Temperance dans sa chambre. Tous les deux mangeaient parfois en silence, parfois en échangeant des civilités et lieux communs. Mais ce n'était pas la conversation qui comptait pour Brennan : après tout elle était habituée aux squelettes, et ils n'étaient pas bavards non plus. Non, ce qui était important c'était qu'il soit présent. Elle ne lui avouera jamais mais elle guettait son arrivée. Angela et les garçons faisaient de leur mieux pour passer régulièrement, mais ils devaient travailler… Goodman faisait une intrusion de temps en temps, les bras chargés de revues scientifiques qui l'aidaient à prendre son mal en patience ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer ferme dans cette chambre minuscule. Et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal, elle se serait déjà fait la belle depuis un moment…En fait, elle avait essayé : la douleur ne l'avait pas laissée aller plus loin que la porte de la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Et bien entendu elle s'était fait réprimander par le médecin. C'était crispant, cette façon que les soignants avaient de vous infantiliser. Comme si être malade vous enlevait brutalement toute votre autorité et votre sens commun.

Ce soir là, les deux jeunes gens savouraient des pâtes chinoises de Sid –malgré les interdictions formelles des infirmières.  
« Je sors demain… » Annonça soudain l'anthropologue alors qu'ils bavardaient à bâtons rompus. Seeley sentit un petit pincement. Alors c'était déjà terminé…Il avait aimé ces petits moments de complicités, ces tête à tête. Désormais, Temperance allait rentrer chez elle et n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il allait redevenir Booth et elle serait Bones. Sa coéquipière, point à la ligne. Il dut faire une drôle de tête parce que sa coéquipière le dévisagea, l'air étonné. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ! C'est…c'est juste ? Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? Après tout vous n'êtes réveillée que depuis une semaine…

- QUE une semaine ! On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes coincé ici…De toutes façons, Farris m'a encore donné deux semaines de congé. » En fait, c'était plutôt trois voir un mois mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester chez elle, un mois entier. Booth hocha la tête. « C'est bien…que vous puissiez sortir je veux dire. » Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence puis Temperance prit la parole.

« Seeley ?

- Mmm.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Chez Marty. » Il sursauta. Jusqu'ici, elle ne lui avait posé aucune question sur l' »incident » et il avait supposé qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pensait...il ne savait pas en fait, mais cela l'arrangeait d'éviter le sujet. Cela lui épargnait des explications vaseuses. « Vous ne…vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

- Non. Depuis une semaine, j'essaie de me rappeler mais c'est le trou noir. C'est comme si j'avais tout effacé. Probablement du au choc. ON m'a dit que j'avais reçu une balle au cours d'une mission mais ils ont dit qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus. » L'agent se leva, lissant machinalement sa chemise et alla se planter devant la vitre. « Nous étions en voiture. Et mon téléphone a sonné…Vous m'avez accusé d'essayer de…provoquer un accident, en téléphonant en conduisant.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé ? ON a eu un accident ?

- Non. Non, au téléphone on m'a averti qu'on avait localisé la planque de Marty. J'étais tellement soulagé que je n'ai pas posé de questions et j'ai foncé…ON est arrivé là bas. La maison semblait vide. » Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, Seeley revoyait les détails. Il sentait à nouveau cette odeur de renfermé. « ON a fouiné un peu…

- Juste tous les deux ? » Il confirma d'un hochement de tête. « ON regardait un peu partout quand j'ai entendu un bruit. Il y avait quelqu'un là haut…Alors je suis monté, bêtement. Et je vous ai laissée seule.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Vous devinez bien.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de l'entendre. » L'ex tireur délite déglutit avec difficulté. « Il n'y avait personne là haut. Puis j'ai entendu un coup de feu…et je vous ai trouvée. Après ce sont mes souvenirs qui deviennent flous. J'ai appelé les secours. J'ai attendu. Je ne me souviens pas très bien. » Le regard de Temperance se troubla, des images surgissaient dans son crâne. C'était encire brumeux mais elle commençait à se souvenir. Marty qui l'attendait…le revolver…elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir…et cette douleur fulgurante. Soudain, la jeune femme remarqua que son ami s'était assis près d'elle et continuait de parler. « Vous avez compris ? C'était un piège et je vous ai jeté dedans…Tout ce qui est arrivé. Tout est entièrement de ma faute. » Elle le scruta de son regard bleu gris : il avait l'air vraiment désolé, la tête basse, il fuyait son regard. Temperance secoua la tête. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce n'est tout de même pas vous qui avez tiré.

- C'est tout comme. Vous étiez sous ma responsabilité, et je vous ai laissé seule.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

- Mais j'aurai du ! J'aurai du vous protéger ! » Ragea-t-il, en serrant les poings. « Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux…

- Vous ne devriez pas. Vu le nombre d'ennuis que je vous ai attiré depuis le début…Vous devriez être soulagé.

- Ne plaisantez pas avec ça, Temperance. » Elle baissa les yeux, contrite puis sursauta. « Quoi ? S'inquiéta Booth . Ça ne va pas ? »


	17. Où tout est normal ou presque

**Merci aux lecteurs fidèles et aux nouveaux venus toujours les bienvenus ! Ça c'était ma minute Louis Bozon ! Bon là, je vous parle d'un temps que les… non sérieux, le jeu des 1000 euros ça ne vous dit rien ? Mais là je m'égare (et pas seulement de Montparnasse, comme aurait dit le regretté Desproges). Je vous lais vous remercier du fond du cœur…D'habitude je trouve mes mots, sauf que là…bref MERCI.  
Vos reviews sont tellement gentilles que je me dépêche de poster de nouveaux chapitres, parce que sans ça je culpabilise de vous faire attendre alors que vous vous réagissez au quart de tour. Seulement, faut que je vous prévienne : y a un moment où ça va coincer parce que j'ai pas fini la fic'.LOL. Vous voulez aller plus vite que la musique, guys ! Mais c'est en bonne voie, promis. **

**A Ilai : Je suis sadique, je confirme. Faudra t'y faire. Mais maintenant tu vas savoir ce à quoi elle a pensé… **

**A hermione2b : L'avenir nous le dira…mais bon, comme tu l'as compris je suis plutôt fan de leur couple donc…**

**A Lili : ça y est une accro de plus ! Le ministère de la santé va me faire enfermer ! **

**A sarashepard : Comme je le disais à Ilai, je suis une sadique. Tu verras jusqu'ou je peux aller – rire sardonique.  
PS : Vivement le Week end prochain alors. **

**A Clewinlan : Ça ma –mon ? – cher(e ) c'est e qu'on appelle un cliffangher. J'adore. Ç'est plutôt la classe non ? Sérieusement, c'est juste pour m'assurer que vous viendrez lire les chapitres suivants !  
PS : Je prends toutes le critiques même si elles sont pas constructives on n'est pas à l'école. Lol**

**A Piruleta : Bien essayé mais non… en fait, je crois qu'il l'apelle par son prénom de temps en temps non ? Quand ils parlent de ces parents par exemple, dans l'épisode où elle lui confie le dossier. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que ça marque un changement dans les comportements !  
J'espère que tu seras aussi synchro avec cette chanson ! **

**A Lila : Tu fais un concours de la review la plus longue avec Piruleta ? Tant mieux ! J'adore les reviews. Really. Vous prenez la peine de me laisser un petit mot (ou un grand mot !), alors ça me parait être la moindre des choses que d' y répondre personnellement (même si ça va bientôt être plus long que le chapitre en lui-même ! lol)Pour répondre à ta question –j'ai hésité à dévoiler cet aspect de ma personne qui est si intime lol-: j'ai 20 ans. Pourquoi ? Est-ce une sorte de sondage ? Qu'est ce que j'ai gagné ? lol  
Oh et merci de ne pas me comparer à Balzac : je hais ce type… la dernière fois que j'ai voulu lire un de ses romans j'ai chopé une sacré migraine ! Lol. Sérieusement, ton commentaire m'a bcp touchée, et je suis heureuse que mon « style » te plaise.  
PS : pour les chapitres trop courts… ben dis toi que plus ils seront courts, plus ils seront nombreux ! lol**

**A Hayastan : Encore une nouvelle recrue ! WEEEELCOOOOME ! C'est vrai t'es devenue accro à la série grâce à moi ? Bon sang, faut que j'appelle M6 qu'ils me reversent un pourcentage ! Non sérieusement, je ne suis pas Kathie Reichs (malheureusement !). Si j'ai bien compris, me voilà avec une nouvelle droguée sur la conscience… Comment je vais m'en sortir quand je devrais mettre le point final ? Help ! La Beinganotherone dépendant anonyme me parait être une bonne idée…  
Sinon, je suis très flattée d'avoir été ta première review…j'espère que ce ne sera pas ta dernière et j'attend de te relire avec impatience. Merci.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : Où Tout revient à la normale ou presque…**

_- Somewhere over the rainbow- Armstrong_

Le regard perdu dans le vague, la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus. « Vous avez essayé de m'en empêcher.

- Pardon ?

- De vous accompagner. Vous avez essayé de m'en empêcher, j'ai insisté et vous avez cédé.

- C'est vrai. Je n'aurai pas du.

- Vous m'aviez aussi donné une arme…Au cas où. Mais ne visez pas la tête, c'est ce que vous avez dit. » Tout lui revenait par flash, les éclairs lumineux qui se succédaient sous ses paupières. « Quand vous avez entendu le bruit…vous m'avez dit de retourner à la voiture.

- Et je vous ai laissé seule.

- Mais vous ne saviez pas…que c'était un piège et que Marty était en bas, en réalité. Je ne le savais pas non plus, sinon j'aurai tiré. » Elle planta ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son collègue. « Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Seeley. Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire en fonction du peu d'informations dont vous disposiez. Personne ne pouvait savoir, c'était un accident. » Troublé par l'intensité de son regard, l'agent rougit. « Merci, souffla-t-il.

Et pour la deuxième fois en quelques semaines, il se retrouvait si près d'elle que son parfum emplissait ses narines. Si proches qu'elle voyait son propre reflet dans les yeux noirs.

« Mais c'est pas possible vous deux ! » La voix excédée de Betty les fit sursauter. « Je croyais qu'on était d'accord : vous pouvez passer après l'heure des visites à condition que CECI reste chez vous ! » Du doigt elle pointa, les sacs de nourriture. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard discret. L'infirmière haussa les épaules furieusement ; « Bon, je reviens dans cinq minute et vous…vous avez intérêt à être loin, agent Booth. Ils attendirent qu'elle ne sorte pour éclater de rire. « Ça vous amuse, Temperance… De la voir m'engueuler chaque soir. Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

- C'est intéressant de voir que si n'hésitez pas à braver la mort pour faire justice, vous soyez incapable de résister à une femme.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas la psychologie vous lui accorder beaucoup de crédit…

- Ce n'est pas de la psychologie…on lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Vraiment ?

- Mmm.

- Alors allez y. Que lisez vous ?

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

- En fait…non. Je ferai mieux d'y aller avant que votre garde chiourme ne revienne. » Elle eut une grimace mutine. « Trouillard, va.

- Bonne nuit, Bones !

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! » Il lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, elle souriait.

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

Seeley courrait vers le Jeffersionan. Zack avait un truc à lui dire, et c'était urgent. Urgent à19h00 un vendredi soir…Comme toujours. Ce gamin était doué mais si il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait finir comme Bones. Ce qui ne le dérangerait pas du tout : Addy idolâtrait Brennan. D'ailleurs, Booth râlait pour la forme, lui-même n'ayant rien de prévu ce soir. Si ce n'est de s'avachir devant le match de foot... Tessa était passée la veille récupérer ses dernières affaires et l'appartement lui paraissait étrangement vide… Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Seeley Booth ne se serait pas laissé aller, comme ça. Il y a quelques temps, Seeley Booth serait sorti, rencontré une jolie jeune fille avec laquelle il aurait fini la soirée. Mais cela ne l'amusait plus vraiment.

« Bon dieu…il est où ce badge ! » Jura-t-il en fouillant frénétiquement dans ses poches.

« UN problème Booth ? » Une voix féminine étrangement familière le fit sursauter. « Bones ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! Et je travaille ici, sur des ossements…ça vous revient ?

- Je croyais que vous étiez en arrêt maladie.

- Etait.

- Ce n'est pas prudent. » Elle lui lança un regard sombre. « J'ai du travail en retard…

- Vos os ont déjà attendus des centaines d'années, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ils sont à trois semaines près…

- Justement ils ont déjà attendus suffisamment longtemps. » Répliqua la jeune femme, un peu agacée. Devant l'air soucieux de son ami, elle se repris « Tout va bien, Seeley, je vous assure. Je ne sors pas du labo…je ne fais pas d'efforts. Je respecte scrupuleusement les indications du médecin

- Sauf celle de vous reposer

- Celle-ci est juste une couverture pour lui. Comme ça si il arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenue. C'est de plus en plus courant dans une société où le système judiciaire prend de l'ampleur.

- Pas la peine d'espérer vous faire changer d'avis, je suppose. » La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « Inutile, en effet. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » Il la regarda s'éloigner de son pas léger et décidé.

« J'ai essayé aussi. Mais vous la connaissez… » Angela se tenait derrière lui, mi amusée, mi inquiète. Il secoua la tête. « Faites attention à elle. »

Temperance se laissa aller contre le fauteuil, et ferma les yeux. La douleur n'avait pas cessé d'amplifier dans la journée et ce soir c'était à la limite du supportable. Ça l'embêtait d'avouer cela mais…ils avaient raison. Les médecins. Angela. Booth. Elle avala un nouvel antidouleur tout en sachant que ce n'était pas raisonnable…

Booth retraversa le labo rapidement, en s'auto insultant : après son entrevue avec Brennan il avait oublié de prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher, comme un abruti. Et maintenant il était 21h00 et il fallait qu'il retraverse le labo désert, pour retrouver ce maudit dossier dans le fouillis d'Addy. Mais quel idiot ! Il mériterait des claques parfois. Où l'avait il rangé ? Il farfouilla frénétiquement pendant quelques minutes avant de le trouver enfin. L'agent du FBI allait quitter les lieux lorsqu'il aperçut de la lumière : Brennan devait être encore là. Irrécupérable, elle était irrécupérable. Bones était assoupie dans son fauteuil, et paraissait paisible. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir ses doigts se crisper convulsivement sur le flacon d'analgésiques qu'elle tenait… Inquiet, Booth entra dans le bureau : Le flacon était à moitié vide.

« Bones ? Bones ? » Elle rouvrit les yeux, lentement. « Quoi ?

- Je…j'étais venu reprendre... »Il agita son dossier en guise d'alibi. « Et j'ai vu de la lumière donc…Est-ce que vous ne préférez pas dormir dans un lit ?

- Je ne dormais pas. Je faisais juste une pause.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air…épuisée.

- Je vais bien. » A peine avait elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle sentit une vague de douleur l'envahir. Ce n'était pas la première mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus violente que les précédentes. Comme si on appuyait avec un fer à souder sur sa blessure. La douleur irradia dans chacun de ses muscles, la laissant paralysée. La jeune femme réprima un gémissement, et baissa les paupières pour retenir une larme.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Booth était agenouillé face à elle, et la scrutait avec inquiétude. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance.

« Je croyais que ces comprimés étaient des antidouleur, grimaça-t-elle ;

- C'en est. Mais ce ne sont pas des potions magiques.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire.

- Ça veut dire que vous avez besoin de repos, pas de vous abrutir de calmants. Quand allez vous cesser de vous prendre pour Catwoman ?

- Qui est ce ? Encore une de vos super héroïnes ? » Il sourit, et lui tendit la main pour la relever. « Exactement. Venez, Superwoman, je vous ramène chez vous. »


	18. Où on avance en terrain glissant

**Merci… J'ai cherché dans le dico des synonymes au mot qui pourrait exprimer tout ce que je ressens devant votre gentillesse et vos encouragements mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. A la place de ça j'ai lue une petite phrase qui m'a fait rire. C'est de Benjamin Disraeli ; « J**e suis en proie à une étrange sensation. Si ce n'est pas une indigestion, ça doit être de la gratitude ! » J'aurai aimé la trouver moi-même… mais même si je n'en suis pas l'auteur, elle n'en reste pas moins véridique. Bon ça suffit mon quart d'heure émotion.**Voilà le nouveau chapitre… Je vais essayer de vous poster le suivant soit demain soit lundi au plus tard (il se trouve que j'ai un dimanche particulièrement chargé qui m'attend et que bref…je n'aurai pas le temps. Sorry.)  
J'ai vu que vous étiez tous très heureux à l'idée que Booth raccompagne Bones chez elle… Bon ce n'est peut être pas exactement ce que vous attendiez mais ça devrait vous plaire quand même. J'espère.  
Ah si un denrier truc.. la Bo (oui, je suis la fille qui a une BO dans une fanfic' Cherchez pas). .. Coldplay. Fix you (ca veut dire "te réparer".. PLutôt explicite non ? ). C'est vraiment une très belle chanson. **

**A Ilai et Aelwing : Une homme, une femme…un appartement. Très ship, vous avez raison. Mais Booth et Brennan en ont-ils conscience, telle est la question ? **

**A Lilah : Pas de problème, je répond aux questions –mais je ferai appel à un avocat- avec joie si ça peut t'aider à mieux apprécier ce « roman-fleuve ». En tout cas, je suis flattée qu'une littéraire apprécie ma prose de pauvre économiste de bas étage…  
Pour la coquille, tu as bien lu (annule ton RDV chez l'ophtalmo lol) j'ai oublié un vous. Par contre je n'ai pas trouvé comment corriger so…  
PS1 : Se connecter 5 fois au site par jour ? En effet ça me fait plaisir. Ça me generai presque.  
PS2 : Le truc des concours c'était une blague… Plus les reviews sont longues plus je suis heureuse (surtout quand elles sont constructives comme celles que je reçois) ; , donc si tu as des choses à dire : n'hésite pas : )**

**A Clewilan : **Question bleue : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas à laquelle tu penses ! lol Mais c'est celle de la BO du magicien d'Oz sauf qu'elle est chanté par Armstrong.  
Banco : Pour le truc des cliffanghers… possible qu'il y en ait d'autres. Je ménage mes effets, c'est très valorisant. Oh et je suis heureuse de t'avoir appris un nouveau mot : l'éducation nationale sera fière de moi !  
Super-banco : Là je peux pas répondre c'est trop gênant… Mais merci du fond du cœur.  
(J'ai été élevéE avec le jeu des 10 euros :D ) … Euh t'aurai pas oublié deux zéros ? Tu as aussi eu le droit au silence religieux tous les jours à 12h45 afin d'entendre la présentation de Triffouillis les Bains de pieds, charmant village de… Désolée, ça laisse des traces.

A Ninyx : Oh encore une bleuette… Weeelcooome et merci ! Et tu as entièrement raison sur le sujet…il est des plus intéressant (pas comme cette dissert' sur l'archéomagnétisme que je dois faire…)

**A Piruleta : Le bug, je crois que c'était pas seulement sur le chapitre 17 mais sur tout le site. J'ai eu le même problème avec d'autres fic… J'éspère qu'ils rétabliront ça au plus vite et « t'invite à m'excuser pour le dérangement occasionné » (oui, j'ai pris le train cette semaine, et la SNCF ne te prie pas de l'excuser, elle t'y invite. Qu'elle m'invite plutôt à Paris…Fin du HS)  
En ce qui concerne la musique, je pense que tu as eu la bonne. Si il disait « somewhere over the rainbow », c'est que t'étais pas totalement à côté de la plaque lol :)  
PS 1 : Ah ouais ? Catwomen c'est avec un E ? Parce que pour moi woman c'est quand y en une et women quand y en a plusieurs… Mais je te fais totalement confiance et j'en prends bonne note.  
PS2 : Ce soir Bones ! (tu vas rire en fait j'attend ça depuis vendredi dernier). Trois épi de Bones ?!!!!!!!!!!! Qui ? Quand ? Quoi ? OU ? Comment ? Merci M6 d'être revenu à la raison. ET un SHIP ? Je plane. **

**A hermione2b : Merci… Mais non tu ne dis pas de bêtises. La preuve, ton intuition est souvent juste !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : Où on avance en terrain glissant…**

_-Fix You- Coldplay_

« Bones…on y est. » Ils étaient de fait, arrivés devant la porte et l'anthropologue la contemplait d'un œil vide. « La clé, Temperance. » Pas plus de réaction. Booth attrapa son sac, et en vida le contenu sans qu'elle ne proteste. Quand il eut trouvé le trousseau, il la fit entrer et asseoir sur le canapé. La jeune femme obtempérait à chacun de ses gestes sans broncher ou émettre la moindre récrimination. Ça lui simplifiait la tâche, certes. Mais c'était aussi très inquiétant, venant d'elle. « Bones ? Vous avez mangé ?

- Non. Si. Je ne me souviens plus. » Cette fois, il sentit son estomac se nouer. « Combien avez-vous pris de ces cachets ?

- …

- Brennan ! » Il la secoua doucement. « Combien en avez-vous pris ?

- Je…je ne me souviens pas. Pas plus que la dose prescrite, je vous le promets. » Et elle fondit en larmes. « Oh Temperance… » Il l'attira à lui, et la serra dans ses bras. « Chutt. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave. Ça va s'arranger. » La jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans la chemise de Booth, savourant le sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui offrait. Petit à petit, les sanglots s'espacèrent et il sentit les muscles de sa coéquipière se détendre alors que sa respiration ralentissait, quelques secondes après elle dormait profondément.

&&&&&

Temperance Brennan ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière éblouissante qui baignait la pièce. Elle parcourut rapidement du regard. C'était bien sa chambre. Mais pourquoi était elle habillée ? Et bizarrement, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être couchée la veille… Elle était au bureau et…le reste était plus ou moins net. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs, un bruit la fit sursauter. Ça venait de la cuisine, il y avait quelqu'un chez elle. Sans hésiter elle saisit la batte de base-ball qui traînait toujours sous son lit et se dirigea vers la source des bruits.

« Booth ?! » Son collègue se tenait debout au beau milieu de la cuisine, ouvrant et refermant les placards un par un. Il se retourna d'un bloc et elle constata que sa chemise était entrouverte et qu'il n'avait pas de cravate. « Woaw ! Bones...on se calme ; ce n'est que moi.

- Ça je le vois. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que vous fabriquez.

- Je prépare un déjeuner.

- Le déjeuner ? Mais quelle heure est il ?

- Midi. Je commençais à croire que vous ne réveillerez plus.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai dormi jusqu'à midi ? » Booth se mit à rire devant l'air stupéfait de sa partenaire. « Eh oui ! ON devrait en faire un jour férié : ' le jour où Temperance Brennan a fait la grasse matinée'. Vous voulez bien poser ce truc et vous asseoir ? » Du menton, il lui désigna la batte qu'elle brandissait toujours, l'air menaçant. Un peu confuse, elle obéit. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient tout doucement à se mettre en place dans sa tête, mais ce qu'elle découvrait n'avait aucun sens. Booth chez elle… préparant un déjeuner…ça ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais si ils avaient…enfin, si ils…Non, ce n'était pas possible pourquoi aurait elle été couché toute habillée dans ce cas ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'aperçut soudain que Booth lui parlait.

« Bones ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Samedi. Vous ne souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé hier, n'est ce pas ? Devina-t-il. Elle secoua la tête. « Je me souviens…être allée travailler. J'ai vu Angela. Et Hodgins. Zack, aussi. Je crois…on s'est parlé non ? » Il l'encouragea à poursuivre. « J'ai essayé de rattraper mon retard. J'étais fatiguée et…ensuite je ne sais plus.

- Ensuite vous vous êtes quasiment effondrée dans mes bras, donc je vous ai ramené chez vous.

- C'est vous qui m'avez mise au lit ?

- De façon totalement innocente, je vous le jure. J'ai seulement ôté vos chaussures. » Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait bien pensé à la déshabiller mais craignant sa réaction le lendemain, avait décidé de la laisser telle qu'elle. « Et…euh…vous avez dormit ici ?

- Sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi ?

- pourquoi le canapé ? Vous auriez préféré que je dorme avec vous ?

- Non » Elle fit claquer sa langue, agacée. « Pourquoi êtes vous resté ? Vous auriez pu rentrez chez vous. » Gêné, il se retourna vers la poêle où grillaient deux œufs au plat. Il n'avait pas osé la laisser seule, vu l'état dans lequel elle était. En vérité, il était mort de peur à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle…elle avait pris trop de ses comprimés. Toutes les deux heures, il allait dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, à la place il murmura « Je voulais être sûr que vous alliez bien. » Puis d'une voix enjouée. « Dépêchez vous de manger parce que le programme d'aujourd'hui sera chargé. » L'anthropologue haussa les sourcils. « Quel programme ? ON a un nouveau meurtre ?

- …pas de meurtre. Je parle d'un programme de week end.

- Un programme de week end ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un week end, hein ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Le mot week-end désigne les derniers jours de la semaine. Il est consacré à décompresser pour la plupart des gens.

- Exactement ! Décompresser. ON va donc décompresser.

- Comment ?

- D'abord, vous déjeunez tranquillement. Ensuite, vous vous habillez chaudement parce qu'il neige dehors. Il faut aussi que vous preniez un sac avec quelques affaires pour deux jours. »Elle fronça les sourcil, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais il fut plus rdaide. « Pas de protestations. Pour le reste…vous verrez en chemin. »

« Où m'emmenez vous ? » Le duo était en voiture et roulait depuis une quinzaine de minutes maintenant. Temperance regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, essayant de reconnaître quelque chose. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur destination. « Booth ! Où allons nous ?  
- Ttt. C'est une surprise. Profitez d'accord ? Faites moi juste confiance, vous pouvez faire ça ? » Il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon en velours côtelé noir qui lui donnait l'air d'une cavalière. En haut, elle portait un pull épais à col roulé, bleu ciel. Cette couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il nota qu'elle avait mis le fameux collier à la pierre turquoise, et se demanda si il devait y voir un symbole de quoi que ce soit…Finalement, il rejeta cette idée ; C'était Bones. Les symboles, les métaphores, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle avait mis ces bijoux comme elle aurait mis n'importe lesquels.

« On y est Bones ! » La jeune femme regarda avidement autour d'elle, et son regard se troubla. « Mais booth ! C'est le National Gallery Ice Skating ! » Petits, grands, adultes…seuls ou mains dans la main il y avait face à eux des dizaines de gens tournoyant sur une grande surface blanche et glissante. Une patinoire. La grande patinoire que la ville de Washington ouvrait chaque hiver, et qui était devenu un rendez-vous incontournable. Il faut dire que l'environnement était agréable. Un immense parc, bordé de sapins…des chalets de bois regroupant buvettes et vendeurs de gaufres. Des hauts parleurs distillaient une musique douce.

« Je ne sais pas patiner…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Moi je sais, ça suffira pour nous deux

- Absolument pas.

- Mais si. Venez, ce sera intéressant. Considérez ça comme une nouvelle expérience OK ? » Elle secoua la tête, hésitante. « Je ne sais pas. Je… » Sans écouter il la guida vers le chalet de location des patins. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Temperance se retrouvait juchée sur des patins, cramponnée à la balustrade. Des hauts parleurs diffusaient des chants de noël. Une odeur de friture et de vin chaud. Les patineurs la dépassaient allégrement dans un joyeux brouhaha. Booth lui tendait les mains…

- Venez, Temperance. » Maladroitement, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils effectuaient un troisième tour de piste, Seeley soupira. Elle lui résistait. Elle était là, juste à côté, sa main dans la sienne mais elle résistait. Comme si elle ne voulait pas le suivre, elle tirait de son côté. « Bon sang Bones ! Appuyez vous sur moi, ce n'est pas compliqué. » Si si, c'est compliqué songea-t-elle toute en essayant tant bien que mal de le suivre depuis quelques minutes. Elle voulait garder ses distances…tout ça était juste…inhabituel. Booth glissa doucement son bras sous celui de la jeune femme. « Laissez vous aller d'accord ? Laissez vous juste aller. » Alors, elle s'abandonna complètement sur le bras musclé qui la serrait tendrement et elle se laissa guider. C'était plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé… En réalité c'était simple de lui faire confiance, de le laisser mener la danse. C'était reposant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser conduire, Temperance aimait avoir le contrôle de la situation. Il fallait qu'elle contrôle tout. Mais cet après midi, sous le brillant soleil de décembre, sur cette patinoire avec son ami tout contre elle…tout lui semblait possible. Elle découvrait peu à peu les premières sensations de la glisse, le raclement des patins sur la glace, le vent qui fouettait les visages. Au centre de la piste, il y avait une jeune fille, seule. Elle effectuait des pirouettes et des sauts compliqués sous les regards admiratifs de quelques fillettes, qui l'observaient les yeux brillants. La patineuse tournoyait encore et encore : de là où elle était, Temperance avait l'impression que la jeune femme ne cesserait jamais de tourner. Etourdie par le spectacle, l'anthropologue baissa les yeux : sur la glace, la patineuse avait laissé une série de cercles et d'arabesques tarabiscotées. Comme si elle avait cherché à écrire quelque chose… Brennan se retourna pour voir les traces qu'elle et Booth avaient laissé derrière eux : quatre longue lignes parallèles, un peu hésitantes. Qui sait ce qu'elles voulaient dire ?

Ils patinèrent encore pendant deux heures avant d'aller s'asseoir au bar.  
« Alors Bones ? Vous m'en voulez toujours de vous avoir emmené ici ? » Demanda Booth en liu tendant un chocolat bien chaud. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, et il eut soudain l'impression de prendre un coup dans l'estomac. Le froid avait donné des couleurs à sa collègue, ses joues étaient rougies et les yeux bleus brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée. L'agent du Fbi se força à regarder ailleurs. « C'était très intéressant. Je comprends mieux le plaisir qu'on peut avoir à patiner…la vitesse, c'est grisant. » Il rit devant son enthousiasme.

« J'étais sûr que cela vous plairai. »


	19. Où on s'invente des histoires

**Me revoilà ! Finalement j'ai survécu à mon week end… j'avais un peu peur que ce ne soit pas le cas mais si. Vous aurez donc comme prévu un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.Les autres devraient venir assez rapidement ensuite parce que –c'est officiel- j'ai fini cette fic. Elle comptera 27 chapitres et un épilogue. A moins bien sur que je ne sois touché par un éclair de génie et que je rajoute des choses… **

**A Clewilan, Cris, Lili et ilai : Merci. Heureuse que la partie ship vous plaise parce que ce n'est que le début (bon après y aura un peu de tension dramatique, faut bien varier les plaisirs non ?)**

**A Piruleta : Merci ma grande ! (je me permet aussi, y a pas de raison. Lol) ; Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'en avais besoin comme transition… j'espère que l'intrusion d'un « petit » nouveau ne te décevra pas.  
PS : Bonnes vacances (apparemment on est dans la même zone académique). Et bon voyage au Canada… **

**A Ladybird : Welcome ! Avoir reporté le visionnage d'un épisode de Bones pour lire ma fic…woaw, là c'est vraiment trop d'honneur. Je vais peut être essayer de refourguer mes scénarios à Kathie Reichs…lol. Je suis flattée d'avoir été ta première review et j'espère qu'il y en aura plein d'autres….**

**A Hayastan : tu les auras tes confidences, c'est promis-juré (crois moi c'est un passage que j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire…lol) mais pas avant…quelques chapitres. Tu sais comment ils sont, un peu lents à la détente sur ce point là. **

**A Manon : Merci… ce week end tu devrais avoir ta dose quotidienne si tout se passe bien…**

**A hermione2b : Ohoh… J'ai réussi à tromper ton flair infaillible, ça me fait plaisir. Ça veut dire que tout n'est pas aussi prévisible que ça en a l'air et je peux donc espérer que vous ne vous ennnuyez pas trop à me lire ! En tout cas merci ;  
PS : Ecrire des romans ? Olà… Je ne suis pas sure d'en être capable. **

**A Harrysteph : Milles merci et bienvenue « chez eux ». Juste au moment ou tu crois être enfin au bout je te rajoute un chapitre...sorry !**

* * *

**  
**

**CHAPITRE 19 : Où on invente des histoires…**

_-How to save a life- The Fray_

« Et maintenant ? Quel est le programme ? »Demanda Brennan alors qu'ils avaient rejoint la voiture. Seeley pris un air mystérieux. « Ah ah…

- Booth ! » Il la regarda, amusé ; « Vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous cache des choses, hein ? Je vous le dire alors. ON va commencer par aller chercher Parker.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est à une fête d'anniversaire chez un copain, je dois aller le récupérer à quatre heures. C'est mon week end. » Temperance remarqua combien il avait l'air heureux, à cette idée. « Et vous…vous allez venir avec nous.

- Quoi ? Non, non. Je ne peux pas…c'est votre fils. Je n'ai rien à faire là bas. Redéposez moi simplement chez moi et… » L'ex tireur se tourna vers elle, l'air sérieux, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Temperance. J'ai envie que vous veniez avec nous. » Dit il d'une voix tranquille. Gênée, elle battit des cils. « Mais …Parker ? Il n'a sûrement pas envie que…

- Il est d'accord. Il serait déçu que vous ne veniez pas, d'ailleurs.

- Comment le sa…Vous aviez déjà tout prévu c'est ça ? Vous l'avez appelé et vous lui avez demandé ? » Booth leva les mains devant son visage, en guise de reddition. « Désolé, Votre Honneur… Je plaide coupable. » Il lui offrit son plus charmant sourire. « Vous voulez bien m'accompagner tout de même ?

- Ce n'est pas ma place et…

- Nous sommes une équipe, non ? Je veux juste présenter la femme avec laquelle je travaille à mon fils. C'est tout. Voyez ça comme un travail d'équipe, d'accord ? Comme un pas dans nos relations. » L'anthropologue fit une petite moue hésitante, puis finit par acquiescer. Seeley eut un sourire victorieux. « Alors en route. »

« Comment saviez vous ? Demanda soudain Temperance, tout à trac alors qu'ils roulaient silencieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Que j'accepterai. Vous avez dit à votre fils que je viendrais donc vous étiez sûr que je dirai oui…

- Peut être que je lui ai menti ?

- A Parker ? Vous ne feriez jamais ça. » Elle ne le quittait plus des yeux, bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Seeley se retourna vers sa passagère « C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, peut être que j'espérai seulement que vous accepteriez.

- Et si cela n'avait pas été le cas ?

- J'aurai du utiliser mon charme incroyablement ravageur auquel aucune femme ne résiste. OU vous kidnapper.

- Essayez seulement et je vous met KO…» Booth vit avec soulagement le nom de la rue indiquée par Rebecca – marquant par là la fin de cette conversation. «On est arrivé ! » S'exclama-t-il en apercevant les ballons multicolores suspendus au dessus de la porte du 789. Il sortit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers le petit pavillon d'où s'échappaient des bribes de musiques et des rires d'enfants. Il allait sonner lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

« BOnes ? Vous venez ? » Booth fit demi-tour et ouvrit la portière passager. « Désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à vous tenir la porte, Lady. Je pensais que vous préfériez vous débrouiller seule.

- Je crois que…je crois que je vais vous attendre ici.

- C'est ça. Et vous aboyez si quelqu'un passe ? Non, vous venez avec moi. ON discute un peu avec les autres parents, on noue des contacts humains…ce genre de trucs.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça.

- Raison pour laquelle je vous ai emmenée ici. Pour élargir votre environnement. » Il la prit par le bras, et l'obligea à descendre. « Ils vont penser que nous sommes…

- Depuis quand ce que pensent les gens vous intéresse Bones ?

- Depuis que je vous connais. » Elle se mordit les lèvres, surprise de sa propre réaction. Un peu désarçonné, Seeley décida de faire comme si de rien était et il lui attrapa le bras pour la sortir du véhicule « ON va finir par être en retard. »

« Bonjour ! » Une jolie blonde aux jambes interminables, des confettis plein les cheveux, leur ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. « Vous arrivez juste à temps pour la fin du spectacle. Entrez, entrez » Derrière elle, un petit groupe d'enfants étaient installé sur le tapis où un clown sculptait des ballons en faisant des grimaces. Booth scanna les enfants du regard pour repérer son fils. Parker était au milieu des autres, le visage barbouillé de maquillage, de chocolat et de sucreries et un ballon d'hélium dans la main. Il riait aux singeries de l'animateur, Booth sentit son cœur fondre.  
De nouveaux parents arrivaient régulièrement, bientôt ils étaient une dizaine d'adultes et à peu près autant d'enfants. Le clown finit son sketch ; et les applaudissements éclatèrent.  
« Les enfants ! Vos papa et maman sont là ! »

« Papa ! » Parker se précipita dans les bras de son père, les yeux brillants d'excitation. « T'as vu en quoi je suis déguisé ? » L'agent du FBI étudia soigneusement le petit visage pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'à un moment où un autre de la journée, ce mélange de peinture pouvait avoir représenté. « C'est..euh…très joli, mon grand.  
- Mais c'est quoi ? Devine c'est quoi ? » Seeley se concentra à nouveau sur les couleurs.… Mais ce n'était pas simple. Soit la maquilleuse était particulièrement enthousiaste et avait un goût immodéré pour les couleurs vives. Soit elle était totalement daltonienne et avait confondu les pots de maquillages. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant il ne fallait pas qu'il se trompe, Parker serait très déçu. « C'est…  
« C'est un tigre. » La voix de Bones mit fin à son calvaire, il se retourna vers elle, reconnaissant. Parker eut un grand sourire « Ouais ! Papa, tu as perdu, lui signala-t-il tranquillement. Booth sourit et déposa un baiser sur le seul endroit du visage enfantin apparemment épargné par la maquilleuse : l'oreille droite. De la main, il désigna sa coéquipière qui attendait, mal à l'aise au milieu de ces familles si heureuses. « Tu te souviens du Dr Brennan ?

- Oui. C'est le Dr Bones avec qui tu travaille… On y va ? » L'anthropologue grimaça à l'écoute de ce surnom si familier. Merci Booth, songea-t-elle in petto. Lui s'amusait devant son air renfrogné.

- On va y aller. Le DR Bones » Son sourire s'élargit en prononçant ces deux mots « Le Dr Bones va rester un peu avec nous aujourd'hui, Ok ?

- D'accord. On pourrait aller faire de la luge ? » Booth se mit à rire, et enfila son blouson à son fils. « ON va aller faire de la luge. » Puis regardant sa coéquipière « je ne vous avait pas dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème ? »

&&&&&&&&&&

« Papa…je m'ennuie. » Dans son dos, Booth sentait les petits pieds de son fils marteler le fauteuil. Temperance consulta sa montre : ils roulaient depuis près d'une heure maintenant et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à déterminer leur destination. Elle regardait le paysage défiler. Ils avaient quitté la ville depuis un moment, et roulait sur une petite route en pleine forêt. Parker leur avait narré par le menu les péripéties du cochon d'inde de sa classe, puis ses derniers exploits sportifs et scolaires. Et il leur avait énuméré tous ces camarades de classe mais là, il était à court d'idées manifestement. « Je m'ennuie vraiment.

- On y presque, Buddy.

- D'ailleurs…intervint sa passagère. ON est presque OU ? » L'agent eut un sourire mystérieux. « Patience, patience.

- La patience n'a jamais été ma qualité première, l'informa –t-elle avec honnêteté. Seeley leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien trouvez de quoi vous occuper…Pourquoi ne racontez vous pas une histoire à Parker ?

- Oh oui !!! Une histoire. » La petite tête blonde jaillit littéralement entre leurs fauteuils. « Raconte moi une histoire, plaida le petit, le regard suppliant. Lorsqu'il faisait cela, il ressemblait tellement à son père que Temperance ne put retenir un rire. Rire bien vite ravalé, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la triste vérité. « Je ne sais pas raconter d'histoire.

- Inventez. Soyez créative. Imaginez que vous écrivez un de vos romans. Sans les cadavres, merci d'avance.

- …

- Allez y. Je serai là pour vous rattraper si besoin est. » La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration. « Vas y Dr Bones ! L'encouragea le garçonnet.

- D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux comme histoire ?

- Des indiens ! Et…des cow boy. » Le cerveau de l'anthropologue tournait à 100 à l'heure. Des indiens. Des indiens. Oui, elle pouvait faire ça. Elle avait étudié suffisamment de tribus indiennes pour raconter une histoire.

« L'histoire se déroule au cœur… »


	20. Où Bones découvre la famille

**On dirait que j'ai enfin pu accéder à ce site… Je ne sais pas chez vous, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas chez moi. Bref. Merci d'avoir réussi à poster des reviews…  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre, totalement fluff celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Nous sommes en plein dans ce que j'appelle la 'guimauve' mais voilà…je vous prépare psychologiquement : mon côté sadique reprendra le dessus dans deux chapitres. Désolée ! Pour que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop, je vous promet un happy end ! **

**A Ilai et Ladybird, aurely : Merci ! Pour la destination…wait and see ! Aurely, je mets les chapitres le plus vite possible mais bon faut bien que je vous laisse un peu de temps pour reviewer aussi lol**

**A Piruleta : Moi aussi je l'adore ce gosse. Il est vraiment mignon, tout blond et tout bouclé on dirait un petit ange ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Bones ne va pas le faire fuir (de toute façon Booth veille au grain) ; je ne suis pas sadique à ce point là.  
Ah ah « How to save a life »…cette chanson est vraiment magnifique. Celle que j'ai choisi pour ce chapitre est à mettre à plein volume, pendant la lecture : ça met de bonne humeur !**

**A Ninyx : Alors, je ne pense pas avoir vu ça dans les experts parce que je n'ai vu que la saison 5, et ça ne me dit vraiment rien. Mais je l'ai peut être lue sur un forum CSI sans y prêter particulièrement attention… J'espère que Bruckheimer ne va pas porter plainte ! lol**

**A Hayastan : Une review n'est JAMAIS trop longue, ou trop fréquente. Si tu as des choses à dire : fais le.  
Pour ta question : je suis en effet en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle histoire mais ne nous emballons pas…  
PS : Pour ta fic, a quand le prochain chapitre ? **

**A Clewilan : Je compatis à ton dilemme. Evidement, je te conseille de lire jusqu'ua bout (mais je suis peut être pas objective lol).  
Et oui c'est les vacances… ce qui veut dire des chapitres plus fréquents lol. **

**A hermione2b : Merci ! A mon avis les chapitres à venir devarient surprendre (enfin j'éspère…) tu me diras !**

**A harysteph : Et un chapitre de plus, un !!! j'ai hâte de te relire… Merci de prendre la peine de donner ton opinion !  
PS : Moi aussi j'apprécie le sourire charmeur de Booth.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2O : Où Bones comprend ce qu'est une famille…**

_-C'est un jour parfait- Calogéro_

« On est arrivés ! » S'exclama Booth en stoppant la voiture au beau milieu d'une clairière enneigée.

« Déjà ! Mais papa, le Dr Bones a pas fini son histoire !

- Désolé mon grand ! Regarde…tu ne reconnaît pas ? » Parker détacha à regret son regard de Temperance pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre. « La cabane de Papi ! S'exclama-t-il. En effet, au fond la prairie se trouvait un petit chalet de bois. Déjà Parker avait bondi hors de la voiture et fonçait vers la porte. « Où sommes nous ?

- C'est le cabanon de pêche de mon père. L'été on venait passer nos vacances ici avec mon frère… » La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, un peu confuse. « je ne vois aucun endroit où pêcher.

- C'est un coin secret. Je vous montrerai tout à l'heure. »

« Papa !!! » La voix impérieuse de Parker les rappela à l'ordre. « Tu peux ouvrir ?

- J'arrive. » Se tournant vers Brennan. « Vous venez ?

- Bien sûr »

L'intérieur du chalet était confortable, petit mais bien aménagé. Il y avait même une cheminée dans un coin que Booth entreprit immédiatement de mettre en marche 'sinon, on va tous attraper une pneumonie'. Temperance observa les lieux, essayant d'imaginer Booth enfant courrant d'une pièce à l'autre. Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, il y avait des photos. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son collègue. Avec un adulte en uniforme qu'elle supposa être son père…puis avec une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs…Sur celle-ci, Booth ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Parker et il offrait son plus beau sourire à l'appareil, tandis qu'une grosse carpe se trémoussait à ses pieds. « Bones ?  
- MMM ; Pardon ?  
- Vous venez ? »

&&&

« YOuhououuou… Dis le encore papa ! Encore ! » Temperance s'écarta légèrement de la piste pour laisser passer, le père et le fils, filant comme des flèches sur une luge de plastique rouge. Booth cramponnait de toutes ses forces Parker, qui agitait les bras e direction de Brennan. « Dr Booones…. »Criait le garçon. «Regarde nous ! » Elle lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la main. Elle n'avait pas une grande habitude des enfants, mais comme l'avait fait justement remarquer Booth elle n'était en réalité pas très différente d'eux. Au départ, elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'il voulait dire mais en entendant Parker raconter sa fête d'anniversaire tout à l'heure, elle avait compris. Le petit blondinet était d'un naturel et d'une spontanéité désarmante. Il disait tout ce qu'il pensait, sans concession. Et Elle…elle avait tendance à faire la même chose. Mais il y avait quelque chose que Parker savait mieux faire qu'elle, quelque chose qui le rendait extrêmement attachant : il était confiant. Il ne cachait jamais ses sentiments.

A quelques mètres d'elle, la luge amorçait un virage très délicat, obliqua en direction d'un gros monticule de neige et décolla. Les deux silhouettes s'élevèrent dans les airs, toujours accrochés à la luge Avant de retomber avec un bruit sourd dans le trou qui avait du se former lorsqu'on avait creusé pour retirer la neige, et en faire ce « tremplin ». Pendant quelques secondes le temps parut s'être arrêté et Temperance retint son souffle. Puis lentement, deux têtes hilares, couvertes de neige émergèrent de la poudreuse. « Sacré saut, hein Buddy ? » Parker acquiesça avec énergie. « ON a volé ! T'as vu DR Bones, on a volé ! » Accroupie près du trou, elle sourit. « C'était très impressionnant.  
- On le refait papa ? S'il te plait ? »

La nuit commençait à tomber doucement et le ciel prenait des couleurs mauves et roses, conclusion d'une belle journée Lorsque, après une centaine de descentes et autant de chutes dans la neige, le petit groupe de glisseurs décida de rentrer. Ils avaient la voix cassée d'avoir crié des Youhou en descendant la pente à une vitesse vertigineuse, ils étaient trempés d'être tombés si souvent, épuisés par le grand air mais leurs yeux brillaient, et leurs estomacs criaient famine.  
« Papa…J'ai faim ! » Lança Parker depuis le coin de la cheminée où il était chargé de surveiller le feu ; Je crois bien que je vais mourir de faim.

- A ce point là ? Le taquina son père, en adressant un sourire complice à Temperance. Le garçonnet hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Alors il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, qu'en pensez vous Bones ?

- Ça me paraît être une urgence. » Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son propre estomac émit une série de gargouillement. « Vous avez faim aussi ?

- Je pourrais manger un cheval, avoua-t-elle. Dans son dos, Parker écarquilla les yeux. « Tu veux manger un cheval tout en entier ?

- C'est une expression, chéri. Bones veut juste dire qu'elle a très faim –si faim quelle pourrait manger un très gros gros repas, un peu comme un cheval. Elle ne va pas vraiment manger un cheval tu comprends ? » Le petit réfléchit quelques secondes, et acquiesça. « Moi je pourrais manger…un éléphant ! Lança-t-il.

- Et moi…un lion. Renchérit Booth.

- Et moi, une baleine. Dit Brennan, entrant dans le jeu. Parker éclata de rire, un rire de grelots si contagieux que bientôt les deux adultes riaient avec lui. « Moi je pourrais manger…manger…un….un dinosaure !!! » Continua-t-il, en se laissant tomber à la reverse sur le tapis, les bras en croix, pour rire de tout son saoul. Bientôt, le chalet résonnait de leurs rires. UN feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Leurs chaussures humides séchaient, les unes près des autres. Les petites tennis de Parker entre les chaussures de randonnées de Temperance et ses Rangers. Seeley se dit que si sa vie pouvait comporter encore quelques moments comme ceux-ci…il serait parfaitement heureux.

Finalement, il n'y eut pas de dinosaures ou de cheval au menu. Simplement, les quelques provisions que Booth avait emportées. Une omelette, un peu de jambon et surtout des marshmallow grillés. Et du chocolat chaud, des litres de chocolat chaud. Parce que comme l'avait fait remarquer Seeley 'une journée dans la neige, sans chocolat chaud ce n'était pas une vraie journée'. Désormais, tout le monde dormait ou presque.  
Allongée dans un lit de bois, dans ce qui avait du être la chambre de son collègue et son frère, Temperance regardait le sommier dénudé du lit superposé au dessus d'elle. De l'autre côté de la paroi, Parker et Booth partageaient le grand lit deux places des parents. Elle avait proposé de dormir dans le salon pour laisser sa chambre à Parker mais Booth avait refusé. De toutes façons, le petit préférait mille fois dormir avec son père. Dans l'obscurité, Temperance sourit. Ils formaient vraiment une jolie paire, tous les deux… Tout à l'heure, quand ils faisaient de la luge, elle s'était demandée lequel des deux s'amusait le plus. Ça devait être agréable d'avoir un père si attentif…et une famille. Oui, songea Brennan avant de s'endormir, ce serait sans doute très agréable. D'avoir des gens sur qui compter quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans le grand lit, Booth écoutait son fils murmurer dans son sommeil. Il alignait des mots de façon incohérente. Rebecca disait qu'il devait tenir ça de lui, parce qu'il avait lui aussi l'habitude de parler en dormant. L'ex tireur d'élite se releva sans bruit pour aller réalimenter le feu. En retournant se coucher, il aperçut Brennan. Couchée en chien de fusil, ses longs cheveux formaient une auréole dorée autour de son visage. La lune découpait son profil et le projetait en ombres chinoises sur le mur en face. Elle avait l'air paisible… Elle remua doucement et il se hâta de rejoindre son lit, comme un enfant pris en faute.


	21. Où il faut se séparer

**OUfff… Bon je sais, je sais je devais poster plus vite. C'est pas sympa de vous faire attendre mais pour ma défense on m'a traîné de force faire du shoping, et je suis vannée. J'ai cru comprendre que ce petit moment 'fluff' avait plu… Il n'est pas tout à fait terminé, alors j'espère que vous vous ne vous lassez pas. Comme ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précedents (et qu'une fois de plus j'ai des obligations familiales), il est possible que je ne poste pas avant lundi... Pas taper !  
La chanson de MOby est une fois de plus en accord avec le texte – étonnant non ? - je pense qu'elle vous plaiera.  
**

**A Ilai, Manon, ewilan : Merci ! Pas d'inquiétude je ne suis pas encore arrivée au bout de mon stock de guimauve…**

**A Piruleta : Moi aussi j'ai salivé en écrivant ce passage… Même si il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour allumer un feu ! Encore de la bouffe dans sa chapitre.. tu va croire que je ne pense qu'à ça ! lol. C'est pas vrai. Je pense…aux épi de ce soir, à George Clooney et …aux chamallows.  
PS : espérons que tu auras moins de mal avec cette chanson. lol**

**A sarashpard : OK. Merci et bonnes vacances (j'éspère que tu les mettra à profit pour nous écrire un nouveau chapitre !)**

**A Li-Zoo : Bienvenue ! Et merci…**

**A harrysteph : Ce n'est pas encore la tempête, mais tu as raison des nuages noirs se profileront à l'horizon du chapitre 23. Pour le moment, je leur laisse un peu de répit. **

**A Clewilan : Bonnes vacances si tu n'es pas encore partie ; alors… profite bien de la neige et ne te casse rien ! J'attendrai tes reviews de pieds fermes même si tu as deux bras dans le plâtre ! lol**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : Où il faut se séparer…**

_-Where You End- Moby_

La deuxième journée avait été aussi idyllique que la première. Booth les avait emmené près de la rivière…Bien sûr, elle était gelée mais on devinait sans problème ce qu'elle devait être en été : un paradis ombragé et frais. Loin de tout. Ensuite ils avaient réalisé une famille de bonhommes de neige ; une balade qui s'était rapidement transformée en leçon de science naturelle : Bones dissertait. Parker buvait ses paroles et Booth riait. D'ailleurs Booth rit beaucoup durant ce séjour. Et comme cette euphorie était contagieuse, l'anthropologue s'était surprise à redouter de devoir rentrer sur Washington. Et puis il avait fallut éteindre la cheminée, refermer le cabanon en faisant la promesse de revenir –même si Brennan se doutait que c'était sans doute sa première et dernière visite – et monter en voiture. Seeley avait déployé des trésors d'imagination pour détendre l'ambiance morose, si bien que l'habitacle de la voiture résonnait encore d'éclats joyeux lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'appartement de Booth.

« Booth… »Commença Temperance, un peu gênée. « Vous avez oublié de me redéposez chez moi… » Elle prononça ces derniers mots à contrecoeur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer, de retrouver son appartement froid et désert où elle n'avait même pas de télé pour animer les lieux. L'anthropologue avait passé un excellent week-end. A dire vrai, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée travailler deux jours consécutifs. D'habitude elle s'ennuyait tellement chez elle qu'elle préférait aller au Jeffersionan.

« Je n'ai pas oublié.

- Pardon ? » La voix de Booth coupa ses réflexions. « Je n'ai pas oublié de vous redéposer, c'était intentionnel ;

- Vous voulez que je rentre à pied ?

- Qui parle de rentrer chez vous ? ON va dîner, hein Parker ? Qu'en penses tu ? Le dr Bones mange avec nous ? » Le petit secoua ses boucles blondes, affirmativement. « Tu vas voir, Papa il fait super bien à manger ! » L'ex ranger se tourna vers sa collègue, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage. « Je fais 'super bien' la cuisine…vous ne voudriez pas louper ça, n'est ce pas ? »

&&&

« Merci Booth…c'était très bon. » Temperance repoussa ses couverts et soupira de bien être. Le dîner était en effet délicieux, Seeley s'était surpassé –bien aidé par son fils qu'il avait fallu empêcher de mettre du chocolat dans les lasagnes, la salade et le fromage- et tous les trois avaient mangé tranquillement, au chaud dans la cuisine douillette pendant que dehors la neige continuait de tomber. La jeune femme se tourna vers Parker qui s'était endormi, la tête sur son bras. « Il a l'air épuisé…  
- Ça a été une sacrée journée pour lui. Je vais aller le mettre au lit, vous m'attendez cinq minutes ? Ce ne sera pas long. » Elle acquiesça. Booth souleva son fils de sa chaise, et le cala confortablement au creux de son épaule. Le garçonnet grogna un peu. « Je suis…pas faaatigwé » Dit il en baillant largement. Les adultes sourirent, avec indulgence. « C'est l'heure, mon grand. Le marchand de sable est déjà passé depuis longtemps. » Murmura son père, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Temperance les regarda quitter la pièce, et regretta de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo.

&&&

« Je te laisse la lumière Parker ? » Les yeux pleins de sommeil, l'enfant fit signe que oui. « Fais de beaux rêves, chéri. » Il embrassa son fils et allait sortir de la chambre lorsque la petite voix fatiguée le retint. « Papa ?

- Oui ?

- C'est ton amoureuse, le Dr Bones ? » Troublé, Seeley ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se racla la gorge. « Euh…c'est une amie.

- En tout cas, moi je la trouve bien jolie. » Murmura le petit. « Et gentille. » Booth se mit à rire doucement. « Moi aussi, bonhomme. Moi aussi. Allez, il faut dormir maintenant ;

- Papa ?

- Oui Parker ?

- Tu peux lui dire de venir me souhaiter bonne nuit ?

- Promis. A demain mon grand. » Un peu décontenancé par la conversation avec son fils, Booth rejoignit la cuisine en silence. Temperance était là –debout devant l'évier. Elle portait une chemise blanche, d'homme trop grande pour elle qu'il lui avait prêtée pour remplacer ses vêtements trempés par la neige. La chemise avait glissé, découvrant son épaule dénudée. La jeune femme avait aussi revêtue un jean que Tessa –où une autre – avait du oublier ici un jour. Et elle était pieds nus. Tout à l'heure, il lui avait bien proposé une de ses paires de chaussettes mais Bones s'était contenté de rire, en secouant la tête. Là dans la lumière du néon, elle avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Et-il devait l'avouer- d'extrêmement sensuel. Brennan était probablement la seule femme de sa connaissance qui pouvait avoir l'air sexy dans une chemise trop grande, et pieds nus. « Bones ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- La vaisselle.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça.

- C'est la moindre des choses…Eyyy ! » Il venait de lui retirer le plat de lasagnes des mains, l'éclaboussant copieusement au passage. Elle lui renvoya une grande gerbe d'eau, histoire de ne pas être en reste. « Je suis capable de faire la vaisselle.

- Je sais. Mais Parker veut que vous alliez lui souhaiter bonne nuit … » L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de sa collègue.

« Moi ?

- Vous connaissez un autre 'Dr Bones' ?

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- Vous avez fait forte impression sur lui. » Elle restait plantée là, les mains encore pleines de liquide vaisselle et le regard inquiet. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bones ?

- Je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Allez simplement lui dire bonne nuit. Rien qui ne soit au dessus de vos compétences. Sa chambre est au bout du couloir… »

Temperance entra prudemment dans la petite chambre, peinte en bleu et blanc. Des posters d'animaux sauvages ornaient les murs et un circuit de voitures, traînait dans un coin. Parker l'attendait les yeux grands ouverts –le même regard noir et profond que son père, songea-t-elle brièvement. Au tour de lui, il y avait une véritable collection d'animaux en peluches de tous les genres et toutes les couleurs.

« Salut Parker…chuchota-t-elle, en s'asseyant maladroitement au bord du petit lit. Tu ne dors pas encore ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je voulais te dire bonne nuit, d'abord…

- Oh. Et bien…bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves. » L'enfant acquiesça pensivement, comme si il attendait autre chose. « Qu'y a –t-il Parker ?

- Tu l'aimes mon papa ? » La jeune femme tressaillit, puis se reprit. « Beaucoup. C'est quelqu'un de très bien, ton père. Tu peux en être fier. » Dit elle avec un sourire sincère. « Ferme les yeux maintenant. Il est tard.

- Papa il t'aime beaucoup, articula Parker avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Et moi aussi » Les larmes aux yeux, Temperance se pencha pour caresser les boucles blondes. « Je t'aime beaucoup, également Parker » Quand elle rejoignit la cuisine, Booth était devant l'évier. A la place qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il frottait les casseroles, d'un air distrait. 'Papa, il t'aime beaucoup' la voix fluette ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Qu'est ce que Booth avait raconté a son fils ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que…Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient justes collègues. Juste. Collègues.

« Seeley ?

- Ah ! Vous revoilà ! Il ne vous a pas mangé, finalement. La taquina-t-il ; Elle lui fit une moue vexée. « Il est très éveillé.

-Je sais, se rengorgea l'agent du FBI. Ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien, n'est ce pas ? Vous voulez un café ?

- Non, merci. Je vais rentrer maintenant.

- Comme vous voulez. Je vous appelle un taxi.

- Non…non, je vais marcher un peu.

- Par ce temps et de nuit ? Ce n'est pas très prudent. Je vous aurais raccompagnée en temps normal mais… »il lança un regard vers la chambre de son fils. « Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

- Je sais. Pas de problème…Je peux rentrer à pied, ce n'est pas si loin. » Tout en parlant elle enfilait ses chaussures, et ramassait ses vêtements mouillés. Il lui prit doucement le menton, la forçant à le regarder. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Quoi ? Oh non…je..ca va.

- J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui…

- Non, non. Je suis…juste fatiguée. » Le regard noir la scannait avec intensité. « C'est sur ?

- Certain. C'était un week end magnifique, Seeley. Vraiment. Merci pour tout. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Booth sentit ses cheveux encore humides l'effleurer, la chaleur de son corps tout contre lui et la douceur de ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Mais Temperance s'écartait déjà, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Doucement sans un bruit.


	22. Où le vent tourne

**Pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes je vais commencer par vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires… MERCI ! Et j'ai aussi une GRANDE NEWS : pon a passé les 100 reviews ! woaw. Ça m'a fait super plaisir…j'ai plané pendant une heure. You, guys, rock ! Merci x 1000000.  
Comme prévu voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme son titre l'indique il annonce des moments un peu mouvementés alors accrochez vous ! J'ai vu que vous étiez decu que ce week end se soit terminé sur une note si 'banale'. C'est vrai que j'ai hésité aussi mais…temperance ne serait pas temperance si elle lui avait sauté directement dans les bras, non ?  
Mais vous l'aurez votre Happy End, promis. **

**A Piruleta : Euh pour la demande d'adoption pour Parker, je pense qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de candidats. Ce gosse est adorable et surtout bien pratique dans une fic ! Comme tu le dis la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants donc… Je lui reserve encore un rôle fondamental alors pour le moment tu peux pas l'avoir ! lol.  
PS : George Clooney est dans mon top 5 des mecs sexy depuis … très longtemps. Lol. **

**A hermione2b : Non, ta review n'a pas été zappé mais bizarrement je l'ai recu après avoir posté le nouveau chapitre… En tout cas merci !**

**A Lili, Ilai, Marry : Bienvenue Lili et Marry et milles merci à tous les trois ! **

**A Harrysteph : Merci ! Ah…des lasagnes cuisinées par le sexy Booth qui pourrait résister ? **

**A Manon : Exactement le genre de WE de rêve hein ?  
En ce qui concerne les reviews, ça me parait normal de remercier chacun même si c'est un peu long… Mais de toutes façons, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir même si l'auteur n'a pas toujours le temps de remercier chacun. Alors Merci !**

**A Hayastan : C'est vrai ? Tu m'emmènes ce que je veux ? Tu penses pouvoir m'arranger un dîner avec Clooney ? Ou Hugh Grant, si il ets pas libre (en plus, bonne nouvelle mesdames Hugh est célibataire !)  
Sérieusement, bon courage pour ton concours. Je suis sure que cela se passera bien. N'oublie pas de faire des pauses pour lire et…écrire ta fic' ! **

**A French-Fan-OTH : Bienvenue dans cette bande d'accro à la romance Temperance/Brennan. Fais comme chez toi. LOL Une infinté de chapitres, ça va pas être possible… Mais il en reste encore quelques uns ! Profite ! **

**A Aurelia : Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Pas de chantage, ça ne prend pas…lol**

**A Aelwing : C'est pas grave, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! T'inquiètes pas pour la guimauve, elle reviendra. Histoire de finir sur une bonne note…**

**A Julie : Ouais, review c'est bien le mot ! Merci en tout cas. J'éspère te relire très vite !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : Où le vent tourne…**

_-Do No Wrong- Thirteen Senses_

Dans un club branché du centre ville, Angela Monténégro était en train d'expliquer sa conception de l'art à un type qui aurait pu sans problème faire concurrence à Jude Law, lorsque son portable sonna. Elle reconnut aussitôt la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribué à Temperance : le générique de Friends. Ce n'était pas plus bête qu'autre chose, Mozart où Beethoven et ça avait le mérite d'être repérable aux premières notes. La jeune artiste fit signe à 'Jude' de ne pas bouger, qu'elle revenait illico presto et qu'il aurait intérêt à l'inviter à danser ensuite. Puis elle s'écarta du bruit.

« Angela ?

- SWeetie ? C'est toi ? » A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de sa meilleure amie avait une tonalité étrange, un peu éteinte. « Ça va ?

- Oui. Je…J'avais juste envie de te parler un peu. Je te dérange ?

- Tu ne me déranges jamais, chérie. Sauf que là…j'étais en train d'emballer Jude Law.

- Jude qui ? C'est un ami à toi ? » Angela se mit à rire. « J'aimerai bien mais non. Jude Law. C'est…peu importe. Est-ce que c'est important ce que tu veux me dire où ça peut attendre ?

- C'est juste que… » La brunette fronça les sourcils : ce tremblement dans la voix, cette hésitation cela ne ressemblait pas à Brennan. « …rien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée. Excuse moi.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

- Je suis fatiguée. Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir…on verra ça lundi.

- Si tu veux je suis chez toi dans dix minutes, proposa Angela.

- C'est gentil mais ça ira. Amuse toi bien avec Jude-O. Salut

- Bren' » Trop tard, elle avait déjà raccrochée. Un peu perplexe la jeune femme resta un moment immobile. Là bas, au bar Jude Law lui souriait de toutes ses dents incroyablement blanches. Angela secoua la tête et fila le rejoindre. Elle s'occuperait de Temperance plus tard.

&&&&

Le Dr Brennan raccrocha, songeuse. Elle allait se coucher et demain…tout serait plus clair.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien elle pouvait toujours rappeler Angela ; où aller se plonger dans le boulot. C'est encore ce qui marchait le mieux. La jeune femme bailla : finalement, une journée au grand air c'est encore ce qu'on avait trouvé de mieux contre les troubles du sommeil. En se pelotonnant dans sous sa couette, Temperance songea à nouveau à la phrase de Parker. 'Papa t'aime beaucoup'. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

&&&&

Booth passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de son fils : celui-ci dormait profondément, les poings fermés. L'ex tireur d'élite alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit. Regarder Parker dormir était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas…Le garçon avait l'air si paisible. Booth lui enviait parfois cette capacité qu'avait les enfants à se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Il aurait aimé dormir lui aussi mais ce baiser déposé par Temperance ne cessait de le hanter. Et son départ précipité. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? C'était tout elle, ça. Dès le moment où on pensait avoir escalader les barrières dont elle s'est entourée…on était rejeté en arrière. L'agent Booth bailla. Il devait bien avoir une faille dans ce putain de mur… Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se fit la promesse de la trouver et d'entrer dans la forteresse Bones.

&&&

Le lundi matin, Angela traversa rapidement le labo à la recherche de son amie. Mine de rien cet appel lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la soirée… Jude Law eut beau essayé de la distraire, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se demander ce que pouvait vouloir Brennan. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'appeler sans raison…en général, il fallait la harceler pour la faire parler.

« Ah ma puce ! Tu es là ! » Brennan releva les yeux de son squelette partiellement décomposé –et qui sentait affreusement- et regarda sa meilleure amie, interloquée. « Où voulais tu que je sois ? » Ce n'était pas de l'ironie- encore moins de la moquerie- Angela le savait. Non, c'était de la surprise sincère. Nous étions lundi matin, donc où Temperance Brennan pourrait elle être si ce n'est au bureau ? La jeune artiste secoua la tête, amusée. « Nulle part, chérie. Nulle part. Mais dis moi…tu as une mine superbe ce matin. Dois je en déduire que tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici ? » Son amie sourit –comme si elle n'en revenait pas non plus. « Ni cette nuit, ni la nuit d'avant. Ni la journée.

- Attend. Attend. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as passé un week end normal ? Sans –elle désigna le corps du doigt- momies et macchabées ?

- Oui. » Angela la serra contre elle. « Chérie. Je suis très fière de toi.

- Merci. » La brunette la relâcha pour mieux l'observer. « Mais alors c'était quoi ce coup de téléphone hier soir ?

- Oh. Rien. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangés, toi et Jus d'Os.

- Jude Law. Tu ne me déranges jamais, je te l'ai dit mais tu m'as fait une sacrée peur. Tu avais l'air vraiment bizarre. » Gênée, l'anthropologue feignit d'être captivée par un bous d'os. « Tempe' ?

- …

- Il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave au moins ?

- Non, non. » La brunette laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Alors raconte moi… » D'autorité, elle l'entraîna vers les sièges. « Je t'écoute.

- Je… » La jeune femme semblait peiner à trouver ses mots. Ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. « J'ai passé…le weekendavecbooth. » Angela sursauta.

« Quoi quoi…refais le moi doucement. Tu as fait quoi ?

- Passé le week end avec Booth, reprit Brennan plus lentement. Un immense sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de son amie. « Enfin ! Je le savais ! Je savais que ça finirait comme ça ! Alors raconte moi tout… Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- De la luge. Du patin à glace. Et…

- Ok, ok…Vous avez des passe-temps étranges pour des adultes, tu sais ? » Brennan parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Angela poursuivait déjà. « ET… au lit ? C'était comment ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Ang'.

- Comment ça ? Vous êtes resté ensembles tout un week end et il ne s'est rien passé ? » Temperance parut troublée. « Tu pense que ce n'est pas normal ?

- Awww. Je n'ai pas dit ça…c'est juste...Peu importe. De la luge ? Seigneur Chérie, où êtes vous aller pêcher une idée pareille ?

- C'était l'idée de Parker. » Cette fois encore, la jeune artiste sursauta. « Il était là ?

- De qui ?

- Parker ? Booth avait emmené son fils ?

- Et bien en fait, c'est plutôt moi qu'il a emmenée ; passer ces deux jours avec son fils étaient prévus au programme depuis longtemps. » La brunette se laissa aller dans son siège. « Comment veux tu que j'analyse convenablement une situation si tu ne me donnes pas toutes les informations ?

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr tempe' ! » Devant le regard interrogateur, elle poursuivit. « Si il a eu envie que tu les accompagne lui et son fils c'est que tu compte beaucoup pour lui…Il avait envie que tu connaisse sa famille, ce n'est pas rien ça, chérie. » L'anthropologue eut un regard pensif. « Tu as sans doute raison. La famille est très souvent une source de fierté pour… »

« Bones ! Vous êtes là ?

- NOUS sommes là, corrigea Angela. L'agent qui adressa un sourire tendu. « Bonjour Angela. » La jeune femme l'aurait volontiers cuisiné sur ce week end en 'famille' mais quelque chose lui indiquait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Booth avait l'air tendu, comme si il porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. D'ailleurs, il tenait un papier blanc dans sa main crispée. « UN problème, Seeley ?

- Je dois…Brennan, je dois vous faire signer ceci. » Il lui tendit la feuille désormais chiffonnée. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'en tête officiel du procureur. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? 'Citation à comparaître' déchiffra-t-elle la voix tremblante, alors que toutes couleurs se retiraient de son visage. Elle vacilla et Angela la retint de justesse. « Ey. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » Temperance plongea son regard gis bleu dans celui de Seeley, et ce qu'il y lut lui broya le cœur. « C'est le procès de Marty, n'est ce pas ? Il faut que j'aille témoigner ? demanda Brennan d'un petite voix.

- Je suis désolé, Temperance. Je leur ai dit que vous aviez encore besoin de temps, que vous n'étiez pas totalement remise mais…un flic est mort alors ils veulent traiter cette affaire au plus vite.

- Je comprends. Quand est ce ?

- La semaine prochaine. 8h00, lundi matin.

-J'y serai. » Son ton était sec et cassant.

- Ecoutez Bones… » Il fit geste dans sa direction, mais elle recula. Seeley eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une écharde glaciale dans le cœur.

« Autre chose ? » Continua la jeune femme, en évitant soigneusement son regard. « Non, murmura-t-il. Rien. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous savez où me trouver. » Angela le regarda s'éloigner les épaules voûtées, et la tête basse. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes ; « Oh Sweetie, soupira-t-elle ;

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne le laisses tu pas t'aider ? Pourquoi ne laisses tu personne t'aider ? » Brennan ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, et se ravisa. « J'ai du travail, dit –elle simplement.


	23. Où la peur a un visage

**Oh seigneur, j'ai finalement réussi... Ca fait exactement une semaine que je suis en lutte permanente avec cete xTµµµ de biiiip de Pc à la ... Bref, vous avaez compris l'idée. Désolée pour le délai, donc. J'ai bien failli devenir barge. D'ailleurs, je SUIS barge. Et j'ai des envies de meutres. Heureusement que vous êtes là mes chers lecteurs… Merci de toutes vos messages qui me touchent énormément. ****Ça y est le 'drame' revient en force, alors…non, je ne dis rien et je vous laisse découvrir. Il y a une bonne partie juridique. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, lje ne suis pas une habituée des procès alors si j'ai fait des gaffes je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais juste une chose : c'est le grand come-back de quelqu'un que vous aimez à la folie. Lol ****PS : La musique, les fans de Veronica mars la reconnaîtront tout de suite : c'est le générique. **

**A Aurelia : sèche tes larmes, le voilà ce chapitre. **

**A ilai : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Mais peut être est ce reculer pour mieux sauter ? **

**A PIruleta : Moi la faire souffrir ??? Nooooon. Tu penses, c'est pas mon genre. T'inquiètes pas Booth se fera sans doute une plaisir de la consoler. ****PS ! Merci pour ton aide, j'ai finalement trouvé une solution. **

**A herùmione2b : Merci ! Le pourquoi du comment…tu verras ? **

**A Harysteph : Tu fais bien de me rappeler à l'odre c'est vrai que certaine fois j''oublie' de relire (flemme, manque de temps…) Sorry. Sinon, pour les spoilers…je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ? C'est dans la saison 1 ? Si ce n'est pas dans les épi de M6, c'était un hasard total. Sinon, j'ai du le faire sans y prêter attention. Encore sorry. Peut être que je suis la jumelle spirituelle de K Reich ? lol **

**A Phoenix : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Ça me touche beaucoup, n'hésite pas à recommencer ! **

**A ange95 : Merci ! Toi aussi continue tes reviews ! **

**A Li-Zoo : ttt. Pas de violence. De toute façon Athena ne sait rien lol **

**A Lilah : Merci. Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise autant. Pour les titres, c'est la partie pour laquelle j'ai le plus de mal. Ce n'est pas évident, et 'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du titre de la fic mais bon… Si je m'améliore c'est en grande partie grace à des lectrices, lecteurs si gentils qui ne cessent de m'encourager. Merci ! **

**A TLN : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ca me touche d'autant plus que tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles. Merci. POur répondre à ta question..non je ne suis pas de cours de civilisation britanique (d'ailleurs kezaco ? ). Je ne suis qu'une simple ex BTS en première année d'hitoire de l'art. ****Bon courage pour l'écriture, j'éspère pouvoir te lire très très bientôt. **

**A Karin : Merci. POur les adresses, je ne sais pas. En français il n'y en a quasiment pas... Essaie les forums (j'ai quelques adresses, si ca t'interesse envoie moi un message). Sinon, tu peux aller les lire en anglais sur ce site; certaines sont très bonnes. **

**A Celine : En Italie ? Y en a qu'on de la chance. Pas de panique tu devrais avoir ton chapitre (si tout va bien). Bonne vacances.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 23 : Où la peur à un visage et un nom… **

_-We used to be friends- The Dandy Wharhols _

« Chérie…Je t'en prie, viens manger un morceau. » Depuis près d'une heure maintenant, Angela tentait d'arracher sa meilleure amie à la paperasserie qu'elle avait accumulé sur son bureau. « Tu dois être au tribunal tôt demain matin. Et il est 21h00… Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer un peu.

- Je dois d'abord finir ça. Et on attend mon accord pour…une authentification. Et…

- Tout cela peut très bien attendre. Tu veux que je passe te prendre pour aller au tribunal ? » Enfin, Temperance releva la tête vers son amie et la brunette put mesurer l'étendue des dégâts que ce procès était en train de produire… Brennan avait les traits tirés, de larges cernes mauves sous les yeux et son regard d'ordinaire brillant d'intelligence était terni par quelque chose de profond. Et effrayant. Tout le monde avait pu remarquer les changements opérés dans le comportement de l'anthropologue depuis son séjour à l'hôpital. Pourtant, elle avait semblé reprendre pied pendant ces jours de repos forcé. Le week end – que Angela appelait le 'fameux' week end Booth – avait semblé la réveiller définitivement de ce cauchemar…Mais ce foutu procès…Et Booth qui n'osait plus venir les voir après le mur de glace auquel il s'était heurté…« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Ang'.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue » A nouveau ce ton froid et distant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi là bas. » La brunette baissa les yeux, blessée. Jamais Temperance ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais, elle ne s'était sentie rejetée. Refoulant ses larmes, elle prit une longue inspiration et lança sur un ton qu'elle espérait assuré. « Bien. Débrouille toi seule, dans ce cas. Au revoir. » Angela se leva le plus dignement possible malgré le chagrin qui lui nouait la gorge et sortit du bureau. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait pu voir sa meilleure amie enfouir son visage entre ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Mais – bien que cela lui coûta énormément -Angela ne se retourna pas.

Brennan montra son badge au type de la sécurité, et pénétra dans le hall du tribunal. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait les mains moites et l'estomac noué. Elle détestait cette sensation, elle détestait avoir peur, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait des permis de port d'armes, pour cela aussi qu'elle maîtrisait les arts martiaux… Parce que être faible était la chose qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Temperance se força à respirer calmement. Inspire. Expire. Tu ne peux pas craquer devant ce type, se morigéna –t-elle. Tu ne dois pas lui montrer qu'il a gagné. Et qu'il t'a terrorisé. Soudain, elle regrettait amèrement qu'Angela ne soit pas là. Elle avait menti, elle avait besoin d'elle. La jeune femme prit son téléphone pour appeler son amie, puis se ravisa. Angela ne voudrait sans doute plus lui parler, plus jamais. A cette idée, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Procès n°456587. La défense : Veuillez entrer ». Le greffier ouvrit les portes de la salle en grand et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'entrer. Alors qu'elle prenait place sur le banc de la Défense, Temperance se surprit à chercher Booth du regard Mais où était il passé ? C'était son procès également. Pourquoi n'était il pas là ?

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. « L'accusé. » Temperance sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, elle dut pâlir parce que l'avocat de la défense, Maître Ullard, lui pressa le bras. « Tout va bien se passer, Dr Brennan. » Murmura-t-il. Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Jonas Marty. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Le regard froid et dur, cette bouche un peu tordue qui lui donnait constamment l'air de sourire. Comme si il avait une mauvaise farce à faire. Brennan constata qu'il était tout à fait normal, à part cela. Ce pourrait être n'importe qui, songea-t-elle. N'importe qui sauf que c'est lui qui t'a tiré dessus, rappela une petite voix.

« La cour appelle le Dr Brennan à la barre » La gorge sèche, la jeune femme se leva mécaniquement et se dirigea vers le siège en velours vert. « Jurez vous de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité…levez la main droite et dites, je le jure.

- Je le jure. »

&&&

A quelques rues de là, au dernier étage du Jefersionan, Angela Montenegro dessinait distraitement un plan. ON lui avait demandé une reconstitution virtuelle d'une pyramide pour un jeu vidéo. Mais ses pensées ne cessaient de s'échapper pour revenir encore et toujours au même point : Brennan. La jeune artiste ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Temp' avait elle été si agressive ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas avec elle en tout cas.

« Ang' ? » Hodgins venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Je pensais que tu serais au tribunal avec Brennan. Angela ? » Une larme venait de s'échapper des yeux chocolats pour finir son trajet sur la feuille de Canson. « Ey que se passe-t-il ? Brennan va bien au moins ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Hodgins. » Il fronça les sourcils. « On s'est disputées hier et…elle m'a dit que…qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi.

- Oh Angela. Elle ne pensait probablement pas.

- Elle pense toujours ce qu'elle dit.

- Non, elle dit ce qu'elle pense. Mais parfois, ce qu'elle pense…la dépasse un peu. Elle se ment à elle-même, tu sais. Je suis sur qu'à l'heure qu'il est elle regrette amèrement d'avoir dit ça. » La brunette releva ses yeux humides vers lui. « Tu crois ?

- Bien sur. » Du pouce, l'entomologiste essuya une larme solitaire, qui roulait sur la peau douce. « Tu sais mieux que personne ce qu'elle fait lorsqu'une situation risque de lui échapper.

- Oh oui. » Elle s'isole encore plus, se retire dans son monde d'analyse et de logiques imparables. « Tu penses que je devrais aller la voir ?

- Laisse la gérer ça seule. Elle viendra s'excuser d'elle-même.

- espérons le. » Jack releva doucement le visage de sa collègue vers lui. « Elle le fera. Tu es sa meilleure amie, Angela ; rien ne peut changer ça. » Il se dévisagèrent en silence pendant un long moment. C'est lui qui détourna le regard le premier. « OH ! dit il en baissant les yeux vers le croquis. « On dirait bien que tu as inondé les pyramides. »

&&&

« Dr Brennan. Veuillez nous rappeler ce qui vous a amené à croiser le chemin de Jonas Marty ici présent. » Il y avait devant elle un groupe de juré qui la dévisageait avec une expression entre la curiosité et la pitié. Il y avait devant elle les familles de victimes de Marty qui lui lançait des regards implorants parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir créer le lien entre les crimes et Marty. Leur seule chance. Il y avait devant elle, Cerise. L'étudiante lui adressait des sourires d'encouragement, qu'elle reçut avec reconnaissance.

Il y avait devant elle…son agresseur et son avocate, Maître Gregorio. Maître Tessa Gregorio. Brennan l'avait aussitôt reconnue. La petite amie de Booth. Est-ce qu'il le savait ? Etait ce pour cela qu'il n'était pas venu ? L'expression de son visage n'avait rien d'avenante ou d'encourageante ; elle paraissait décidée à gagner. Et cela risquait de fonctionner. Temperance chercha un autre endroit ou poser son regard. Mais devant elle il n'y avait ni Booth, ni Angela, ni Hodgins, ni Zack… IL n'y avait que les avocats qui la harcelaient de questions sans relâche depuis près d'une heure. Elle devrait faire front, seule.

« Dr Brennan ? » La voix du procureur. « Pouvez vous répondre à cette question ?

- Bien sur. Je travaillais sur un corps retrouvé dans la rivière Polomack et nos pistes nous ont ramenées vers Marty.

- Comment ? » C'était une bonne question. L'anthropologue s'y lança à corps perdu, prête à détailler tous les indices, toutes les preuves qu'elle avait réunies. Elle avait enfin la possibilité de reprendre contenance. Mais A peine eut elle prononcé trois mots que Tessa lui coupa la parole. « Objection, Votre Honneur. Temperance Brennan est ici en qualité de victime et non d'experte.

- Objection retenue. Maître, veuillez poser une autre question.

- Très bien. Dr Brennan, pourriez vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ?

- De quel jour voulez vous parler ?

- Le jour où vous avez été blessée. » Tous ses muscles se tendirent. « Et bien je… L'agent Booth a reçu un coup de téléphone lui indiquant qu'on avait retrouvé la planque de Marty. Alors nous y sommes allés.

- Et ?

- La maison paraissait vide, nous sommes donc entrés. Puis l'agent Booth a cru entendre un bruit à l'étage. » L'avocate de l'accusé se releva d'un bond. « Vous avez donc pénétré dans la maison de mon client par effraction ?

- La porte était ouverte.

- Admettons. Mais VOUS que faisiez vous sur place ? N'êtes vous pas anthropologue et non flic ? A moins qu'un diplôme d'anthropologie ne vous donne automatiquement le droit à une carte du FBI… » Les jurés rirent, mal à l'aise. « Objection Votre Honneur ! Maître Gregorio cherche à déstabiliser mon témoin. »S'écria l'avocat des défenses. « Objection retenue. Maître Gregorio vous poserez vos questions plus tard. Continuons, je vous prie.

- Dr Brennan, dites moi ce qui passé après que l'agent Booth ait entendu ce bruit.

- Il…il m'a dit de retourner à la voiture.

- Ce que vous avez fait… » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. « J'allais le faire. Mais… Marty…était en bas. Et il… » Elle se frotta les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Trop tard. Une larme avait déjà roulé sur sa joue. « Dr Brennan, souhaitez vous que nous fassions une pause ? »Lui demanda Maître Ullard, avec douceur. Elle secoua la tête violemment ; « Non, non. Je veux finir.

- Très bien. Allez y.

- Il se tenait devant moi. Et…pointait son arme sur moi. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

- Ensuite ?

- Il a tiré. » A peine eut elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle ressentit à nouveau la douleur fulgurante à l'abdomen. Une vague de nausée l'envahit, la jeune femme se força à respirer profondément. « Etes vous certaine que l'homme qui vous a tiré dessus est le même que celui qui est assis là ? » Brennan tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. « Certaine, Maître.

- Très bien. Pas 'autre question votre Honneur. » Temperance sentit le soulagement l'envahir, elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait fait. Mais en réalité ce n'était que le début, elle le comprit lorsque l'avocate de Marty se leva.


	24. Où on prend des engagements

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE : avant de passer aux remerciement de coutume, je voulais vous prévenir. Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait remarquer que vous aviez reçu une alerte pour le chapitre 24 alors que vous ne pouviez pas le lire. C'est normal. Il y a un gros pbme avec le serveur et j'ai du bidouiller pour poster le chapitre, d'où cette fausse joie. Désolée. Pour info, vous aurez sûrement le même problème avec ce chapitre.** _

_Hello à toutes et tous ! Merci pour tous ces messages… Ça fait chaud au cœur.  
Je savais que le retour de Tessa provoquerait des réactions.. Mais à ce point. Bon pas de panique, je vais me débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute. Quelqu'un m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que Tessa n'était pas avocate pénale mais avocate d'affaire… toutes mes excuses, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Enfin, je pense que ce n'est pas très grave pour la compréhension ;  
Ce nouveau chapitre est assez ship…et à mon avis lorsque vous aurez lu les dernières lignes…vous allez m'envoyer des tonnes de mails d'insultes pour avoir couper ainsi. Que voulez vous ? Je suis la reine du cliffangher ! ON ne se refait pas. Soyez pas trop méchants quand même où je garde la suite pour moi. Lol. _

_A Hayastan : merci et bon courage pour tes révisions !_

_A piruleta : si ta geolière t'as laissé 5 minutes pour lire ce chapitre : bon courage pour tes révisions... _

_A harrysteph : sèche tes larmes, le voilà TON booth. LOl. _

_A sam, penny, nerverland : le voilà votre règlement de compte, mes cher(e)s… Merci pour vos reviews. Ça me fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles et nouveaux venus tout le temps. Merci, continuez de poster. (j'espère que cela ne vous gênes pas que je vous ai regroupé mais j'avais le sentiment de me répéter et en plus les remerciements commencent à être plus longs que les chapitres !)_

_A Ninyx et Ange95 : thanks de continuer de me donner votre avis !  
_

_A hermione2B : t'en fais pas pour angela et brennan. Elles se réconcilieront. Et Booth va arriver ! _

_A lea : D'abord merci pour ton message. Pour les dates de 'parution' des chapitres je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne peux pas te donner de dates précises pour la simple raison que ça dépend de pleins de facteurs que je ne contrôle pas (cours, disponibilité du réseau, problèmes techniques ect…). _

_A TLN : Sadique est mon second prénom, figure toi lol. Non, civilisation étrangère, je ne connaissais pas…ça a l'air intéressant. En fait, je suis juste une collectionneuse de citations. _

_A Karine : Tu pourrais me redonner l'adresse ? Parceque celle que tu m'a donné ne fonctionne pas…_

_A Lilah : Merci ! C'est vrai que cerner Brennan, c'est pas évident mais je commence à comprendre comme elle fonctionne (enfin je crois). _

_A Clewilan : voilà ta dose. J'éspère que tu te sens mieux…lol. _

_A Manon : t'essaie de me prendre par le sentiments, hein ? lol Sérieusement, j'ai envie d'écrire encore (j'ai d'ailleurs commencé une nouvelle fic) mais il va me falloir un peu e temps. _

_A ilai : Désolée pour l'histoire du chapitre 24mais c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté._

* * *

**CHAPÏTRE 24 : Où on prend de grands engagements…**

_- Ne partons pas fâchés- Raphaël_

« Je souhaiterai savoir comment en êtes vous arrivée à travailler avec l'agent Booth ?

- Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question. » Le procureur se racla la gorge. « Maître Gregorio que motive votre question ?

- Vous allez voir, Votre Honneur. Dr Brennan ?

- Il avait besoin de moi pour des identifications et…

- Est il exact que vous lui avez forcé la main pour pouvoir participer aux enquêtes ? » Coupa la blonde avocate. « Je ne lui ai en aucun cas forcé la main. J'ai posé mes conditions et il a accepté.

- Soit. » Les questions se succédèrent à la vitesse d'une mitraillette. Au départ l'interrogatoire parut décousu, sans aucun sens puis peu à peu, tout s'éclaira. Tessa cherchait à lui rejeter la faute. Elle n'avait rien à faire sur place. Elle aimait prendre des risques inutiles. Elle avait donc bien cherché tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et que Booth avait lui aussi sa part de responsabilité. Temperance était déstabilisée. Finalement c'est la colère qui prit le dessus.

« L'agent Booth ne m'aurait jamais mise en danger sciemment. Vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir !! » Le procureur leva les sourcils. « Que voulez vous dire Dr Brennan ?

- Tessa connaît parfaitement l'agent Booth, et elle sait quel genre d'homme il est.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, c'est sa petite amie donc il me parait assez logique de dire qu'elle le connaît bien. » Expliqua Brennan avec calme et naïveté alors que Tessa blêmissait. UN convoi d'anges traversa soudain la salle d'audience. Un sourire victorieux éclaira les traits de Maître Ullard.

« Est-ce exact chère consoeur ? »Jubila-t-il. La jeune avocate avait déjà repris contenance. « Non. L'agent Booth et moi nous sommes séparés en bon terme il y a trois semaines.

- Lequel d'entre vous a –t-il prit l'initiative de cette rupture ?

- Objection votre Honneur. Cette question est d'ordre privée !

- pas du tout. Apparemment vous avez un vieux contentieux à régler avec l'agent Booth. Cela entrave le bon déroulement de ce procès.

- En aucune façon, ma vie privée n'interfère avec… » C'était la cacophonie dans le tribunal. Des murmures réprobateurs secouaient le banc des jurés, les familles des victimes. Tessa et Maître Ullard argumentaient de plus en plus fort. Et Brennan elle…elle regardait toute ces agitation sans la voir vraiment. Booth avait quitté l'avocate. Il y a trois semaines. Ce qui était à peu près l'époque où elle avait été blessée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait pas parlé ?

« SILENCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » La voix impérieuse du procureur retentit dans le tribunal et le silence revint. « Nous allons suspendre la séance afin de discuter de la validité ou non de cet interrogatoire. Reprise dans trois heures. »

&&&

« Bones ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censée être au tribunal ? » Booth regardait interloqué sa partenaire qui venait de se matérialiser dans son bureau. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » Malgré sa rancune, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Brennan était pale, le regard flou et elle était essoufflée comme si elle avait couru. « Attendez… » Il alla fermer la porte de son bureau. « Asseyez vous, Temperance. » mais elle resta, là debout et ne le quittait plus des yeux. « Oh oh ! Bones !

- Vous n'étiez pas là, finit elle par dire.

- Pardon ?

- Au tribunal. Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous aviez dit…que vous seriez là, si j'avais besoin de vous et vous n'étiez pas là. » Booth sentit l'amertume l'envahir. « Je rêve… C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé promener vous vous souvenez ? Et à ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous avez dir à Angela que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'elle non plus. Vous voulez toujours vous débrouillez seule, Brennan. Et bien vous avez gagné. Vous êtes seule maintenant. » Une larme roula sur la joue de l'anthropologue, et cette fois elle ne fit rien pour la retenir. « Je suis navré. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Pourquoi l'avez vous dit alors ? Renifla-t-elle. L'agent du FBI sourit devant sa candeur. « Parce que je ne suis pas comme vous, Temp'. Je dis ce que je ressens. Et parfois mes mots dépassent ma pensée. Je suis désolé. » Cette fois, elle s'assit en face de lui. « Moi aussi je suis désolée.

- de quoi ?

- D'être comme ça avec tout le monde. Avec Angela. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Je… » Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots, et elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Booth vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Vous l'avez blessée, Brennan. » Dit il avec douceur. « Mais Angela vous pardonnera.

- Vous croyez ?

- Bien sûr. Elle vous aime. On pardonne tout à ceux q'on aime. » Il tendit la main pour essuyer la joue humide et salée de la jeune femme mais celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Encore. « Je suis désolée, Booth. Je n'y arrive pas.

- Je sais, Temperance. Ce n'est rien.

- Mais je voudrais tellement pouvoir être comme Angela. Comme vous. Je voudrais réussir à dire ce que je ressens.

- Vous y arriverez, un jour. » Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. « Vous m'aiderez ?

- …

- Vous voulez bien me dire comment changer ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous changiez, Bones. Je vous aime comme ça.» Elle rougit légèrement. « Pas à changer alors mais…Vous m'aiderez à être plus sociable. A avoir des comportements normaux. S'il vous plaît ?

- Pour que vous partiez avec le premier blaireau venu ? Sûrement pas. » Devant son air déçu, il ajouta. « Bien sûr que je vous aiderai, Bones. On vous aidera tous. Par quoi voulez vous qu'on commence ?

- Vous pourriez m'accompagner au tribunal ? » Il lui lança un long regard, comme si il attendait autre chose. « S'il vous plaît ? » Toujours ce même regard. « J'aibesoindevous »souffla-t-elle, à toute vitesse. Booth sourit. « C'est un bon début. »

&&&

« oh ! J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose…se souvint brutalement la scientifique alors qu'ils roulaient à vive allure vers le palais de justice.

- Quoi ?

- Tessa. C'est l'avocate de Marty. Vous le saviez ? » Pour toute réponse, Booth fit une embardée et pila net. « Vous ne le saviez pas.

- Non. Merde.

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour vous ?

- Non…je suppose que non. » Mais il ne redémarrait toujours pas. « Si vous voulez, je peux y aller seule. » L'ex tireur d'élite plongea son regard sombre dans l'océan bleu clair. « Je vous ai dit que je serai là si vous aviez besoin de moi…je viens. » UN sourire timide éclaira le visage de sa passagère. « Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. »

&&&

« Ça y est ? C'est terminé ? » Demanda Temperance pour la dixième fois alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle. « Oui, Bones. Oui c'est fini. Marty est en prison. Vous avez été très forte. Et particulièrement convaincante…Bien que vous auriez pu éviter de faire comprendre aux jurés qu'ils étaient un peu stupides.

- Mais c'était le cas ! Ils l'étaient !

- Peut être mais c'est le genre de chose que les gens n'aiment pas s'entendre dire. Quoiqu'il en soit…vous avez été très bien.

- Ce n'était pas facile. » Il songea à toutes les questions qu'elle avait du subir. Au regard de Marty. Puis aux sous entendus de Tessa lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle d'audience. Tessa…comment avait il pu être assez naïf pour penser qu'elle avait 'bien' pris leur rupture ? Elle lui en voulait. Et elle avait sans doute raison. Heureusement, le procès était terminé. Et l'avocate avait définitivement disparue du paysage. « Non, ce fut pas une partie de plaisir. » Dit il tristement. Puis avec une joie un peu feinte. « Mais Vous avez gagné.

- On a gagné. » Corrigea-t-elle. « ON a gagné, Seeley.

- C'est vrai. ON forme une sacré équipe, non ? » Souriante, elle acquiesça. « Une sacré équipe. »

« Seeley ? » Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble. « Vous voulez monter ?

- Avec plaisir, Temperance. »


	25. Où les coeurs ont raison

**Vous l'attendiez , je sais le voici : LE grand chapitre ship, avec du ship tout doux, tout rose, tout dégoulinant… Miam. J'espère que cela pourra vous aider à me pardonner de vous avoir coupé en plein milieu la fois dernière.  
Avant de vous laissez lire, je dois 'rendre à César, ce qui est à César' : l'idée des cœurs, ben je l'ai un peu empruntée à Marie Aude Murail dans son superbe roman 'Oh Boy' (oui, je sais, je sais c'est de la littérature dites de jeunesse, mais moi j'adore. Je lis Murail depuis mes 8 ans et je me rue sur ses nouveaux bouquins depuis 12 ans , maintenant ! Même pas honte. )  
Et puisqu'on en est au conseil : la musique. 'Chasing car'. Mais si vous savez, celle qui clôturait la saison 2 de Grey's anatomy…Celle sur laquelle on a tous versé une petite larme (ne niez pas, je vous connaît !) lorsque la jolie Izzie s'est serrée contre son ex-futur- mari décédé. Je suis quasi sure que tout le monde la connaît mais admettons que ce ne soit pas le cas… Il faut ABSOLUMENT que vous l'écoutiez. Sérieusement. Sinon, pour la valse (vous comprendrez en lisant !) vous pouvez choisir celle que vous voulez mais ma préférée c'est la valse n°15 en la bémol majeur de Brahms, quoi que la Valse n°9 en la bémol de Chopin est particulièrement belle aussi...  
**

A Ilai : tu vas si ils sont pas encore plus mimi, dans ce chapitre…lol

A Franch Fan OTH : La pauvre Tessa..je ne voulais pas trop l'accabler quand même. Ce n'est jamais très agréable de se faire plaquer pour une autre. Même si l'autre est Temperance Brennan…

A Neverland : Merci !

A Piruleta : Encore en pleine révisions ? Toujours sous surveillance rapprochée ? Tu devrais peut être suggérer d'embaucher un certain agent du FBI pour effectuer cette mission, non ?  
Raphael..encore un gout commun. C'est vrai que ce passage est un peu 'osé' en même temps…ça annonce la couleur !  
Pour le ship, je te rassure tu n'as pas le nez bouché… Enjoy !  
Jack je l'aime bien lui, il est plus que clair que la jolie artiste lui a tapé dans l'œil. Reste à savoir si ce sera réciproque !

A hermione2b : je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais si c'est ce que je pense ...ça va quand même finir par arriver. (Très claire ma phrase là) J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue lol

A Clewilan : C'était encore le coup du cliffangher…le type qui a inventé ça était un génie. Probablement sadique mais un génie quand même !

A Peny : Merci ! Bienvenue parmi nous… Pour ce qui est des futures créations… j' y travaille, j'y travaille !

A Harry Steph : Merci ! Oui, j'avoue que je trouve ça bizarre le vouvoiement entre eux. Surtout que Brennan tutoie même Hodgins, alors pourquoi Booth ? Mon idée c'est que les scénaristes ont commencé par les faire se vouvoyer (ce qui est normal, ils n'ont pas garder les vaches ensembles tout de même…lol) et ils ont omis de changer. Mais ce qui est le plus amusant, c'est qu'il semblerai que tu ai lu dans mes pensées… Enfin, tu verras en lisant !  
PS : UN océan de distance d'ici ? se pourrait il que tu vives au pays de l'agent Booth ?

A Ninyx : 'bones' continuation…en effet, on ne me l'avait jamais faite. J'aime beaucoup, je garde ! Merci !

A lea : Merci de tes encouragements ! En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre c'est 27 et un épilogue… Pour ton autre question, contacte moi par message privé et laisse ton mail ! lol

A Lilah : Pourquoi il dirait pas 'avec plaisir'? Il est Tellement gentleman bien elevé ce Booth ! lol. Reste à voir comment tout cela va finir !

A Aelwing : Ne tire pas, je poste, je poste. Je sui sure qu'en lisant ça tu vas me pardonner…

A Cris : merci !

A Lili : Je crois qu'on touche au but, au niveau des rebondissements…Merci !

A Karine : Soit tu t'es encore trompée d'adresse, soit je suis une vraie nulle (c'est pas à exclure). Mais l'adresse http://bones-inlove ne fonctionne toujours pas. A mon avis elle n'est pas complète (y manque peut être un .fr, .com ou. Blog… ? )…Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai beau la taper dans la barre d'adresse ça dit 'introuvable' Si tu la retrouve ça m'interesses ! Merci !

J'espère que j'ai oublié personne dans ces remerciements, si c'est le cas je suis désolée mais j'avoue être un peu débordée par cette soudaine popularité (tellement agréable, je dois le dire !) … Ça y est je fais ma star. ON se calme !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25 : Où les cœurs ont raison, et que la raison l'ignore.**

_-Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol_

C'était idiot mais elle était un peu nerveuse, alors qu'elle montait l'escalier avec lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi le pas lourd de son collègue dans son dos la mettait dans un état pareil. Il était déjà venu chez elle. Il la connaissait. C'était juste son collègue, elle n'avait rien à lui prouver. Pas besoin de chercher à lui plaire.

C'était idiot mais il était un peu nerveux en la suivant dans cet escalier sombre. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison, mais c'était ainsi. Pourtant c'était simplement un verre, chez une collègue. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

« Une bière ?

- Merci. » La jeune femme quitta la pièce quelques secondes avant de revenir, deux bouteilles dans les mains. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, assez maladroitement. On aurait dit deux lycéens à leur premier rendez-vous, songea l'agent du FBI. Un long silence passa. « Oh attendez ! Se souvint il brusquement. J'avais quelque chose pour vous…

- Pour moi ?

- Mmm. Tenez. » De sa poche de veste, il sortit une feuille blanche pliée en quatre. « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvrez. » Temperance déplia lentement le papier et sourit. C'était un dessin. Un dessin d'enfant, pleins de couleurs et de personnages souriants. Il y avait une large colline enneigée, au pied de laquelle l'artiste avait dessiné une cabane de bois un peu branlante. Deux personnes aux larges sourires sur une luge. Et un autre personnage fil-de-fer -que l'anthropologue supposa être une femme à cause de ses longs cheveux - agitait la main dans leur direction. UN immense soleil souriant lui aussi éclairait la composition. Tout dans le dessin respirait la joie de vivre. En bas à gauche de la feuille, le dessinateur avait signé son œuvre d'une main mal assurée, avec de grandes lettres multicolores. « POUR LE DR BONES. PARKER. » Le tout ponctué par trois cœurs roses pailletés.

Emue, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. « C'est…c'est…vraiment magnifique.

- Il se débrouille bien, hein ? » Sourit fièrement Booth. Lui aussi avait été ému en découvrant le cadeau de Parker.

**FLASHBACK**

_Booth attend tranquillement chez Sid que Rebecca lui emmène leur fils. La porte s'ouvre dans un carillon joyeux, et la voix du garçonnet résonne à ses oreilles. « Papa ! Papa !_

_- Ey…buddy. Comment ça va ? » S'enquit il en soulevant son fils de terre pour le faire tournoyer. « Ça va. _

_- Le Dr Bones est pas là ? _

_- Et non. Elle travaille. » Parker tire une feuille soigneusement pliée de sa poche. « Tu pourras lui donner ça ? _

_- Bien sûr. Qu'est ce que c'est ? _

_- regarde. » Booth déplie le cadeau, et sourit. « C'est très beau Parker._

_- Je l'ai fait tout seul ! Sauf pour les lettres. La maîtresse m'a aidé. T'as vu je lui ai fait trois cœurs ! Tu te souviens de ce que cela veut dire ?» Les larmes aux yeux, Seeely acquiesce. « Oui. Oui je me souviens. Je lui dirai. »_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Booth prit la main de l'anthropologue dans la sienne et la posa doucement le premier cœur. « Je t'aime un peu. » Lentement, il fit glisser les doigts fins sur le second. « Beaucoup ». Puis s'immobilisa sur le dernier. « A la folie. » Troublée, la jeune femme voudrait se dégager mais elle n'y parvenait pas, comme si une force invisible la retenait. « Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire, chuchota –t-elle si doucement qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Il vous aime beaucoup, Temperance.

-…

- et moi aussi.

- Pardon ?

- Moi aussi je vous aime. » Voilà, c'était dit. Bizarrement, il n'éprouvait plus aucune crainte. Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle réagirait, si allait le gifler ou le flanquer dehors. Ou les deux. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se finir mais la balle était dans son camp désormais. Booth guettait les réactions de son amie. Pour le moment, elle ne disait rien, les yeux rivés sur le dessin. « Il…il ne faut pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…on travaille ensemble ? » Il évacua cette opposition d'un geste de la main. « Parce que…j'ai peur. » Doucement, l'agent lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder. C'était vrai, elle avait l'air terrorisée. « Peur de quoi, Temperance ?

- De moi. De nous. De…ça. » Elle pointait les cœurs roses pailletés du dessin. « Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverai pas. » Il l'encouragea du regard. « Je ne sais pas comment il faut faire…je vais finir par te perdre et je ne le veux pas.

- Je ne partirai pas. » Au passage, il nota qu'elle le tutoyait désormais. « Je ne te lâcherai jamais, Temperance. » Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approcha lentement, sans mouvement brusque. Bientôt il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne se dérobe mais elle ne bougeait pas. Tentant d'ignorer les battements affolés de son cœur, Seeley s'approcha encore un peu et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres sucrées. A nouveau, il s'attendait à être rejeté mais non… La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, et le laissa passer la barrière d'émail de ses dents. Alors tous les deux fermèrent les yeux, entraînés par un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires et si agréables. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à regret et à bout de souffle, Seeley rougit de sa propre audace. « Je…pardon » bafouilla-t-il. « Je n'aurai pas du…tu…Vous » Pour toute réponse, elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami. « Tais toi. » Elle noua ses bras autour du cou musclé, posant son front contre son front. « Un peu. Beaucoup. A la folie » Lui susurra-t-elle, d'une voix douce. Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et cette fois c'est elle qui prit l'initiative.

&&&

UN piano… il devait y avoir un piano quelque part. Quelqu'un jouait une valse légère, gaie et douce. Chopin. Ou Brahms. Oui Brahms. Seeley entrouvrit les yeux, et sourit : Temperance était blottie contre lui, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine et ses longs cheveux chatouillaient le nez de l'agent. Pourtant il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Il ne bougerait plus jamais, il allait rester dans ce lit, avec elle, toute sa vie. Ils écouteraient juste cette mélodie. Comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, il suivit du doigt les courbes parfaites. Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle était là. D'ailleurs sous sa main, il sentait battre le cœur de la jeune femme. Un métronome pour leur valse muette.

&&&

Temperance soupira de bien être. Quelqu'un lui caressait le dos, traçant de larges cercles le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Etrangement, la chaleur des mains puissantes la fit frissonner. Mais ce n'était pas de froid. Elle remua doucement pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien éveillée et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Bonjour, toi.

- Mmm. Bonjour toi aussi. » Elle se détacha de lui à contrecoeur, et roula sur le côté pour mieux l'observer. Il lui sourit. « Ça va ?

- Très bien. C'était…

- Magique ? » Temperance acquiesça. Oui ça avait été magique, comme une sorte de rêve éveillé. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de ses parents, elle se sentait entière. Pleinement satisfaite. L'immense trou de leur absence paraissait avoir disparu. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ressentir cela un jour. « Toi aussi ? » Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas les aventures qui manquaient mais d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, rien n'avait été aussi fort. Peut être parce qu'il attendait ce moment depuis le premier jour ?

Les deux amants restèrent silencieux un bon moment. Yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, ils ne se parlaient pas mais ils se disaient tout. La joie d'être là. La crainte. Leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Le passé. Le futur, aussi. Puis le regard de l'anthropologue se posa sur le réveil. « C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard… je devais authentifier un corps pour la Chine.» Seeley la rattrapa par le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter leur nit douillet. « C'est si important que ça ?

- Bien sûr que c'est important ! C'est une avancée scientifique considérable.

- C'est plus important que nous ? » Brennan se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et Seeley en profita pour la capturer, la serrant contre lui. « C'était un réflexe idiot. Pardon. » Chuchota-t-elle un peu honteuse. Il eut un sourire triomphant. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas considérer sérieusement ma proposition ?

- Quelle proposition ?

- Rester dans ce lit jusqu'au Jugement Dernier. » Elle rit. 'Si tu savais comme tu es belle lorsque tu ris, songea-t-il. Si tu savais ce que je serai prêt à faire pour entendre ce rire' « Je ne crois pas en Dieu, lui rappela –t-elle ; De toute façon, il faut quand même que j'aille travailler. Je devais réceptionner ce squelette chinois ce matin.

- Là, c'est vexant. Tu me quittes pour un tas d'ossements aux yeux bridés…

- Pas un tas d'ossement, le reprit elle gentiment. UN squelette ; et les orbites des crânes ne sont pas bridés. Ce sont des os. » L'ex tireur d'élite enfouit son visage dans le cou de la scientifique, qui frémit. « Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il avant d'entreprendre de la couvrir de baisers. « Seeley… »Protesta-t-elle sans grande conviction. « On est déjà en retard » Il prit ses douces lèvres pour la faire taire, et quand ils séparèrent à bout de souffle Brennan avait oublié le squelette, les chinois, le Jeffersionan…


	26. Où on voit la vie en rose

**Merci mes amis !!!! Voici le chapitre 26…eh oui on approche du but ultime. Il vous reste encore 'deux' chapitres 27 (puisqu'il est en deux parties) et un épilogue ; Ensuite, il faudra sécher vos larmes et dire bye-bye Booth, Brennan et les autres… Navrée. Croyez moi, ça a été dur de mettre le point final (je m'étais attachée à force). Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, hein ?  
Mais ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent…ce chapitre s'appelle 'la Vie en Rose', c'est pas pour rien, que diable ! D'ailleurs pour l'interprète de la chanson vous êtes libres de choisir parmi les 311 versions possibles et imaginable…je vous conseille tout de même Piaf pour son charme désuet, (il parait que les américains aiment tout particulièrement ce standard qu'ils considèrent comme le 'top' du romantisme, juste après Paris…Voir 'tout peut arriver' avec Diane Keaton et Keanu Rives) Ceci dit, Émilie Simon est pas mal non plus. **

**A Neverland : Thanks…**

**A lea : je ne sais pas si tu as réussi à m'envoyer un message mais je n'ai rien reçu a cessé de me prévenir lorsque je recevais des messages et des reviews). Si tu veux toujours ce site : laisse moi ton adresse mail. Ah oui ! Et merci ! **

**A Li-Zoo : Merci…ça y est mon quota de sadisme a été atteint, tu peux respirer. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris ton message codée : que veux dire MSNtis ? Je serai ravie de lire tes productions, mais il faut que tu m'explique ce que tu veux…lol. **

**A ladybird : C'est tout mimi, hein ? Exactement le genre de trucs qui me fait craquer (d'habitude c'est Hugh Grant dans le rôle de l'amant transi mais Booth ça le fait aussi !lol)**

**A Piruleta : Bave pas trop, ce n'est pas bon pour le clavier… Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai aussi fait la connaissance avec la 'fameuse' Cam. Bien évidemment je l'ai détesté (ça va on a compris que c'était ELLE le chef, pas besoin de le répéter toutes les dix minutes) mais il faut reconnaître un truc : Brennan en chef ? Ça ne l'aurait pas fait… Et puis Cam a fini par les défendre tous alors.. Ceci dit faudrait qu'elle arrête de baver sur les chaussures de Booth.**

**A hermione2b : Merci ! Comme tu vois je me suis un peu calmé, je vais arrêter de faire souffrir…je pense, lol. En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir surprise ! **

**A French-Fan-OTH : Pour le nombre de chapitre, tu as ta réponse plus haut. En ce qui concrene le grand vide…c'est pareil pour moi ; ce qui fait que je vais très probablement ressentir le besoin irrépressible 'écrire une nouvelle fic. **

**A Karine : Non, tu n'es pas nulle c'est moi qui doit l'être parce que **http://bones-inlove. C'est exactement l'adresse que tu m'as donnée…mais je ne comprend pas : ça ne fonctionne pas chez moi ? Tu as une explication ?

A Clewilan : Court, et efficace ; Merci.

A Peny : j'essaie désespérément de ne pas sombrer dans les roucoulades à la limite de romans harlequin de ma grand-mère. Contente que ça marche !

**Aelwing ; 10 reviews par chapitres ? Fais gaffe je suis bien capable de te prendre au mot, tu sais…Celui-ci n'était pas le dernier, mais attend toi quand même au mot FIN a un moment où un autre (range moi ce fusil, s'il te plait…lol)**

**A Cris : Tu as raison..on a oublié de remercier Parker pour ce magnifique dessin ! J'adore les enfants, eux, ils osent se lancer…heureusement qu'ils sont là !**

**A Manon : Tant pis pour les chinois.. Franchement entre un chinois et Booth tu choisis quoi ? lol. Quand à tes interrogations, tu vas voir comment ils 'cohabitent'. **

**A Angie32 : Merci / le hasard fait bien els choses, alors. (pour moi en tout cas). Je suis désolée mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment intégrer de nouveaux chapitres (pour le coup, ce serait trop lourd) mais y aura peut être une suite..qui sait ? Et oui, j'espère bien te relire très bientôt ! **

**A Ilai et Harrysteph : Merci ! J'ai le même problème avec : ils ne previennent plus lorsque vous envoyez des reviews. (ce qui me complique la tache pour y répondre !)**

**A Harrysteph : l'avantage de lire les chapitres en retard, c'est que on attend moins longtemps pour le chapitre suivant !  
PS : Montreal ? J'ai donc atteint une stature internationale ? lol. Je suis flattée. **

**A Lilah : Merci !**

**A Kaguyra : merci ! Désolée pour la guimauve mais bon je vous avait prévenu, hein ? a quoi ça sert que je mette des avertissements si personne les lit ? lol**

**AUX AUTRES : Vous avez peut être laissé une review il y a moins de 24 h00… Auquel cas je vous remercie, mais je ne peux pas les lire pour le moment car le site ne m'envoie plus de mail d'alerte… J'aurai pu attendre encore un jour ou deux avant de poster mais je pense vous avoir suffisamment attendre donc.. je vous répondrai au chépitre suivant !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 : Où on voit la vie en rose…**

_- La vie en rose-_

10h00…10h15… Angela consulta sa montre encore une fois. Brennan avait plus de deux heures de retard. Et hier c'était le procès…et si ? Si cela s'était mal passé ? Elle aurait du l'accompagner. Elle aurait du l'appeler. « Elle va arriver…lança une voix dans son dos. Elle doit dormir après hier. » La jeune femme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Hodgins. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

- Parce que manifestement tu t'inquiètes. Consulter sa montre toutes les dix minutes n'a jamais accéléré le temps. » Elle soupira. «J'essaie de lui téléphoner depuis une demi-heure mais cela ne répond pas.

- Tu as essayé le portable de Booth ? Il l'a peut être entraînée dans une nouvelle enquête… » Angela secoua la tête. « Cela m'étonnerait. Elle a été plutôt dure avec lui l'autre jour.

- Mais Booth est comme toi –comme nous tous, en fait : il ne peut pas en vouloir à Brennan bien longtemps. Il a trop besoin d'elle.

- Parce qu'elle est la seule anthropologue légale du pays ?

- Pas seulement. » La jeune femme sourit. « Ah ! Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? » L'entomologiste haussa les épaules. « Les seules personne qui n'ont pas remarqué que Booth aime Brennan, ce sont Booth et Brennan.

- Et peut être Zack… » Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. « Angela…je me demandais… accepterais tu de dîner avec moi ? » devant son regard surpris, il ajouta rapidement. « Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, tu peux…dire non. Et euh…c'est simplement un dîner parce que je… » Volà qu'il se mettait à bafouiller comme Zack, maintenant.

« OK.

- pardon ?

- D'accord, Jack. J'accepte ton invitation avec joie. » Le visage du scientifique s'éclaira. « Demain soir, ça te va ? »

&&&

Temperance traversa le laboratoire le plus discrètement possible, rasant les murs. Elle espérait ainsi faire oublier les deux heures de retard qu'elle avait et éviter les questions gênantes. Elle retint son souffle en passant dans le hall, mais Zack et Hodgins n'y étaient pas. Respirant plus librement, la jeune femme accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son bureau… Encore cinq mètres…deux…un et… « Sweetie ! » A l'instant où elle relâcha sa concentration la vois familière de son amie lui vrilla les tympans. Brennan se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une tornade brune entre ses bras. « Merci mon dieu ! Tu es là.

- Je suis simplement un peu en retard Angela. Objecta l'anthropologue, alors que sa meilleure amie la serrait à l'étouffer. « J'étais si inquiète…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été au tribunal avec toi. Comment était ce ? Pas trop dur ? Tu te sens comment ?

- …

- Ça a du être horrible. Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux, de ne pas avoir été présente. » La jeune femme se dégagea et les deux filles s'assirent sur le canapé, dans le bureau de Brennan. « Angela…

- Oui ? » Temperance prit une longue inspiration. « Excuse moi.

- De quoi ?

- Pour l'autre jour… dans le bureau. J'ai été un peu rude non ? » L'artiste rit. « Un peu. Mais c'est oublié.

- Tu acceptes de me pardonner ?

- Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Booth, tu as été 'rude' avec lui aussi. » Brennan baissa les yeux, sentant soudain le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Justement…au sujet de Booth…

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« JE LE SAVAIS ! Je te l'avais dit depuis le premier jour ! » Angela était littéralement survoltée, ses yeux brillaient aussi forts que si elle venait brutalement de percer à jour le mystère des pyramides. « Oh ma belle ! Je suis SI heureuse pour toi ! Vous êtes tellement fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Sshhh…Ang' ne crie pas s'il te plait. Ne crie pas. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'être au courant.

- Pardon. Pardon mais c'est juste... D'accord je me calme.» Reprenant le ton de la confidence. « Moi aussi, j'ai une grande nouvelle.

- …

- Jack m'a invité à dîner. » Brennan haussa les sourcils. « Hodgins ? Ce Jack là ?

- Non, Jack Malone.

- Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit…

- C'est…aucune importance. Oui, c'est Hodgins.

- Tu as accepté ? » L'anthropologue fut surprise de vois son amie rougir. Angela lui avait parlé de centaines de rendez-vous mais elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vue rougir, ni être gênée. « Oui, souffla-t-elle. Tu crois que c'était une erreur ?

- Pourquoi une erreur ?

- Eh bien…je ne sais pas. ON travaille ensemble, et il... Il ne ressemble à aucun des types avec lesquels j'ai pu sortir avant.

- C'est peut être une bonne chose, non ? » La brunette acquiesça, rêveusement. « Peut être.» Puis elle secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser ses pensées. « Mais toi… Raconte moi tout !

- Tout ?

- TOUT ! »

&&&

Booth traversa le Jeffersionan en sifflotant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était d'une humeur radieuse et rien n'aurait pu le faire descendre de son petit nuage. Dans sa tête se bousculaient déjà des centaines de plans pour la soirée… Il passerait chercher Bones, et ils iraient dîner…Où ils resteraient ensemble, au chaud. Et ce week-end, ils iraient se promener avec Parker. Comme une famille. Cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Hodgins ! Mon pote, vous n'auriez pas vu Tem…Bones par hasard ? » L'anthropologue pointa le bureau. « Là haut. Avec Angela, elles ont ce que nous appellerons, une discussion 'féminine'. Je doute que vous soyez le bienvenu.

- Alors je l'attendrai ici. » Toujours souriant, Booth se laissa glisser au sol sous le regard ébahi d'Hodgins. « Booth. Mon vieux, vous avez fumé quoi ?

- Absoooolument rien.

- Alors vous êtes encore sous l'emprise d'un médicament quelconque. » Booth secoua la tête, sans pour autant se départir de son air idiot. « Il a sans doute inhalé la même substance que le Dr Brennan » La voix de Zack les fit sursauter. « Elle avait exactement cet air un peu idiot, lorsqu'elle est arrivée tout à l'heure. » Le regard perspicace de l'entomologiste alla lentement de Zack à Booth. Puis à la porte du bureau de Brennan où les deux femmes s'entretenaient joyeusement depuis un long- très long- moment. « Ohohoh ! Vous l'avez fait finalement ? » S'enquit-t-il d'air entendu. L'agent du FBI se sentit rougir, il détourna les yeux, brutalement absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussures.

« Vous l'avez fait ! J'en étais sur ! »Jubila le scientifique. « Vous vous êtes enfin décidé ! » Seeley se redressa, un peu gêné. « Vous savez quoi, Hodgins ? Vous passez BEAUCOUP trop de temps avec Angela.

- Pas assez à mon goût. » Booth haussa les sourcils. « Parce que vous…elle…

- Ey ! Ne le dites pas comme si il s'agissait d'une improbabilité mathématique. Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait d'étonnant. Vous croyez que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Votre visage l'a fait pour vous. » Hodgins regarda le bureau d'Angela, avec un air de regret. « Je ne suis pas son genre de type, hein ?

- Peut être bien que oui. Peut être bien que non. » Booth lui administra une tape amicale dans le dos. « Mais ça veut rien dire…Regardez vous et moi… on est totalement différents et pourtant je vous aime bien ! Vous ne le saurez qu'en essayant ! » Jack eut un sourire. « Ça me fait plaisir que vous disiez ça, parce que figurez vous que je l'ai invitée à dîner. Et qu'elle a accepté. » Le sourire de l'ex tireur d'élite s'élargit encore si c'était possible. « Je suis heureux pour vous.

- Moi de même ». Les deux hommes eurent un regard complice. Dans leur dos, la voix exaspérée de Zack s'éleva. « Est-ce que –pour l'amour du ciel- quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ici ?


	27. Où de cocons

**Bon ben voilà, on y est…The last chapter § pas de panique c'est que la première partie, ce qui veut dire une deuxième partie sous peu. Puis un épilogue.  
Ici, le ship guimauve se confirme… un peu. ON ne se refait pas, hein ?  
En ce qui concerne la chanson, elle était tellement 'EUX' que je n'ai pas résisté et du coup j'ai carrément inséré les paroles dans le chapitre (oui, oui je suis comme ça, je prend des vrais risques ! lol). La fin de la chanson vient avec la fin de la fic.  
Bon on dirait que a toujours pas réparé leur système d'alerte donc j'espère que je n'oublierai personne dans les remerciements (parfois j'ai l'impression d'être aux oscars ! lol)…MERCI !!!**

**A French-Fan OTH : Merci… encore beaucoup de complicité dans ce chapitre parce que c'est aussi ce que j'aime dans cette série ! **

**A harrysteph : Techniquement les chapitres ne sont pas plus courts, en les coupant j'ai pris soin de les faire de tailles égales sur Word (environ deux pages). Mais comme il y a beaucoup plus de dialogue, du coup ça parait moins long. Ce qui est sur c'est que mes remerciements eux sont de plus en plus conséquents !: lol  
Me briefer sur une prochaine fic ? Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre ce que cela veut dire (comme dirait Bones lol). J'ai bien quelques idées en l'air, oui. Mais pour le moment j'ai des exams donc…'petite pause littéraire'.**

**A Li-Zoo : Merci ! J'ai lu ta fic, comme promis… **

**A ladybird : Exact, clin d'œil à ce bon vieux McDreamy de Grey's...j'avais complètement de le signaler dans ma note ! Heureusement que tu as l'œil ! **

**A Hayastan : Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde s'est fait avoir avec le coup des alertes invisibles…Tu t'es bien rattrapée avec cette superbe review ! Merci ! Oui, je suis certaine de ne pas bosser pour Kathie Reich (ma banquière me ferait moins la gueule en fin de mois…lol). Quant à Zack…ben c'est Zack. Je l'adore. Parfois on dirait moi. Lol**

**A Ninyx : Merci ! C'est sur que les américains ne semblent pas avoir une grande imagination en ce qui concerne les prénoms : Il y a des Jack partout. Dingue. Pour Jack O'Neill je discuterai pas, je ne le connais pas. Par contre…Jack malone amoureux de Samantha ??? ON va pas être d'accord là-dessus. Lol. Sam est amoureuse de Martin , point à la ligne. **

**A hermione2b : Zack aurait bien besoin de quelques cours de relations humaines…mais bon côtoyer Brennan à longueur de journée, ça doit pas arranger les choses. Lol. Tant mieux c'est comme ça que je l'aime ! **

**A lea/ Merci. Et pas de quoi…j'espère avoir pu t'aider !**

**A aelwing : Merci ! (Merci à ta petite sœur aussi…C'est toi qui l'a convertie ? Bravo ! lol Je vais t'embaucher comme attaché de presse. )  
PS : Et elles sont ou mes 9 autres reviews ? lol  
PS2 : Non j en'ai rien décoché..il semblerait que n'envoie plus d'alertes. Mais je crois que c'est réparé, maintenant. (ils m'ont envoyé 30 mails d'un coup…)**

**A Manon : Merci ! Brennan : bon choix aussi. Lol Les directeurs de casting se sont vraiment démenés…lol**

**A Piruleta : Alors ce brevet ? Ça y est le plus dur est fait, non ? J'espère que ça s'est bien passé, tu dois te sentir légère. En tout cas merci de prendre le temps de lire dans ton emploi du temps overbooké !  
PS : si ça t'aide à détresser continue d'écrire n'importe quoi..de toutes façons ça me fait rire. Et ça me détend donc c'est tout bénéf. ! **

**A Lolow : Bienvenue ! Je suis touchée d'avoir les commentaires d'une connaisseuse apparemment blasée…Merci ! Heureuse que cela t'ai plu. En espérant de te relire sous peu…**

**A Lilah : Deux chapitres 'un coup ? J'ai fait ça UNE fois. Essaie pas de m'avoir par les larmes, cela ne fonctionnera pas . lol. Je sais que le remplacement de Bones par Desperate Housewives est douloureux pour nous tous…je vais voir ce que je peux faire. lol **

**A Cris : Merci ! Et oui, deux heures de retard…c'est bien le signe que tout le monde peut changer, hein ? L'amour fait des miracles. **

**A sarashepphard : welcome back ! Bonnes vacances ? Merci pour ta review…et ne t'en fais pas pour le sadique : j'ai fini de les torturer ! (pour cette fic en tout cas…lol)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27, partie 1 : Où de cocons….**

_-Rare- Calogéro_

« Je t'en prie, Sweetie ! Arrêtes de gigoter, sinon je vais te piquer ! » Grogna Angela. En réalité, étant donné les aiguilles qu'elle avait dans la bouche, cela donnait plutôt. « JCht'en prie Schweetie, arrête de boucher sinon che vais te piquer. » Brennan se pencha vers elle. « Comment ?

- Reste tranquille ! » L'anthropologue se redressa, enfin immobile. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait sa meilleure amie se débattre avec le tissus bleu pastel et vaporeux de la robe. « Tu as bientôt fini ? » La brunette roula des yeux. « Je ne peux pas te transformer en Cendrillon en moins de cinq minutes !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- C'est…peu importe. Tu es nerveuse ? » S'enquit-elle, avec une grimace maligne.

« Non. » Angela lui lança un regard suspicieux. « Oui, je suis nerveuse.

- Ça va bien se passer, ma chérie.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais fuir les gardes rouges en Chine. Où comme si j'allais à un dîner avec des Mafiosi.

- Oui, c'est sur. Tu vas juste à un repas de famille avec ton petit ami, son fils, son ex-femme et le fiancé de celle-ci. Et euh… les grands parents du petit, c'est ça ? La routine » Déclara la jeune artiste– et couturière à l'occasion- d'un air ingénu en replaçant gracieusement une boucle brune derrière son oreille.

« Rebecca n'est pas son ex-femme, ils n'ont jamais été mariés. Et Paul n'est pas son fiancé, c'est simplement son petit ami.

- Et tu me dis cela parce que…

- Parce que je veux rétablir la vérité. » La couturière se redressa d'un bond et prit son amie par les épaules. « Allez dis le.

- Quoi ?

- Ce qui te tracasse. » Brennan détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil de mai inondait la rue de lumière. Les arbres se couvraient doucement de feuilles vertes et de bourgeons, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonçait... « Je…je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. » Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je n'ai jamais participé à ce genre de réunions auparavant. » La brunette fronça les sourcils. « Tu as déjà passé Noël avec lui et son fils, non ? » Temperance sourit à ce souvenir. Un noël dans les règles de l'art : sapin, pain d'épices, cadeaux et feu de cheminée. Bien sûr elle avait protesté… Bien sûr elle lui avait dit sur tous les tons ce qu'elle pensait des fêtes de noël… Booth l'avait écouté patiemment, sans mot dire avant de lui retourner –avec un sourire tranquille- THE argument. Imparable. « Fais le pour moi… et pour Parker. » Alors, elle avait cédé. Et elle ne le regretta pas une seule seconde parce que ce fut vraiment le plus joli Noël de sa vie, depuis la disparition de ses parents.

« Oui. Oui mais c'était différent. Là, ils seront en famille et moi…moi je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée.

- Oh Honey ! Si Booth a tenu à ce que tu viennes, c'est que tu es beaucoup plus que ça pour lui. Tu fais partie de leur famille maintenant, que cela te plaise ou non. » UN sourire timide éclaira le visage de la scientifique. « Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr. Ey… » Angela noua le dernier fil et se recula de quelques pas pour admirer son « chef-d'oeuvre ». « Regarde moi ça…Tu es… »

« Splendide. » La voix masculine de Seeley les fit sursauter. Debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il la dévorait du regard. Le tissus fluide épousait parfaitement les courbes parfaites de sa petite amie, et le bleu clair mettait en valeur le bleu des yeux de a jeune femme. L'anthropologue avait détaché ses cheveux qui descendaient en une cascade de boucles auburn sur ses épaules dénudées. Il nota au passage qu'elle portait le collier qu'il lui avait offert à noël. C'était une simple chaîne d'or, sans pendentif ni le moindre signe 'équivoque'. 5 mois et demi de liaison, c'était trop tôt pour graver leurs initiales dans un cœur ou pour offrir une bague. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie lorsqu'il avait écumé les boutiques à la recherche DU cadeau parfait. Il était resté un long moment –trop long ?- en arrêt devant la devanture où scintillaient les alliances. Mais c'était encore précipité pour elle. Bien sûr, ils avaient beaucoup parlé depuis leur première nuit. Partagé de nombreux repas. Eut de nouvelles nuits encore plus belles et torrides. Seulement, l'ex ranger avait conscience que si elle lui faisait confiance, elle était encore sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas important. Pas pour le moment. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle ait enfin accepté de venir avec lui à cette réunion de famille. Et qu'elle soit la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue… Simple, élégante et époustouflante. Du Temperance tout craché. « Je suis un sacré veinard, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou parfumé de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un long baiser sous le regard attendri d'Angela.

_Reste encore un peu  
C'est si rare de se plaire  
Laisse moi me défaire de toi  
Reste encore un peu  
C'est rare d'être amoureux  
Laisse-moi profiter de ça  
_

Temperance se laissa envelopper par la chaleur désormais si familière de Booth. Ses mains puissantes autour de sa taille. Son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Sa poitrine musclée dans son dos. Dans ces moments là, elle se sentait si bien que le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner sans qu'elle ne bouge. Pour le moment, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore décidé si il était ou non LA bonne personne. 'Son âme sœur', comme se plaisait à répéter Angela. Elle n'était pas certaine que leur histoire ne s'arrêterai jamais.. Une seule chose était sûre, il la rendait heureuse, et l'aidait à reprendre pied dans le monde extérieur. Rien que pour cette raison, elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas non plus si un jour elle réussirait à lui dire 'je t'aime' Pour le moment ces mots restaient obstinément bloqués au fond de gorge. Mais Booth avait la sagesse de ne pas insister, et pour cela elle lui était reconnaissante. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était tellement nouveau qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'analyser. UN jour peut être...songeait-elle.

Un jour sûrement se dit Angela en quittant la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

_On finira bien par se reconnaître  
Dans le moindre de nos gestes  
On finira bien par s'apercevoir  
Qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Et tu ne peux rien y faire  
_

« Parker n'est pas avec toi ? Remarqua –t-elle soudain. Booth acquiesça. « Si. Il est avec Hodgins et ton assistant.

- Tu peux l'appeler Zack, tu sais. Et que font ils ? » L'ex tireur d'élite le va les yeux aux ciel, faussement exaspéré. « Ils sont en train d'en faire une fouine, voilà ce qu'ils font…ma propre chair, une fouine !

- Et alors ? J'en suis une aussi. » Elle le regardait d'un air mutin avec un peu de défi, et d'amusement. « Trouverai tu quelque chose à y redire ?

- Pas le moins du monde. » Pour le lui prouver, il l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant ses mains courir sous le tissus léger. « Seeley… » Il sourit : il adorait l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Ça lui avait pris du temps mais ça y était enfin. Booth pour le bureau. Seeley pour les week end. « ON va être en retard…

- ON a bien cinq minutes. »

_Reste encore un peu  
C'est si rare de se plaire  
Laisse moi profiter de ça_

_**To be continued…(je sais, je sais, je suis cruelle… mais c'est pour votre bien mes petits chéris : si je coupais d'un coup ça risquerait d'être dangereux !)**_


	28. ON devient papillons

**Alors ça y est, mes petits chéris, le moment fatidique est arrivé. Il va falloir nous dire au revoir. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai la gorge un peu nouée en écrivant ça… mais c'est de votre faute aussi ! Vous avez été tous si gentils, adorables, patients…supportant mes délires sans broncher, poussant même le vice jusqu'à m'encourager ! Vous n'êtes pas raisonnables, vraiment… J'avoue que vos reviews sont devenues une vraie source d'inspiration –je suis sérieuse- je ne DEVAIS pas vous décevoir. Et, ma foi, j'y ai pris goût. Je pense même à écrire toute ma vie, rien que pour avoir ma dose quotidienne. Lol  
En guise de cadeau d'adieu –et de remerciements- je vous poste le chapitre final et l'épilogue en même temps. C'est tout ce que je peux faire actuellement. **

**A Piruleta : T'as raison, laisse tomber les sushis : réchauffés c'est pas bon de toutes façons ! lol. Voilà finalement, ce chapitre que tu attendais impatiemment. J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas. Je crois que tu as été ma première revieweuse…merci d'avoir été si fidèle ! Tes delires vont me manquer (si, si je te jure)…  
PS : Pythou (sauf que je l'appelais 'l'atroce grec') je l'aimais pas. Et Thalès non plus. Mais je vais te dire un truc…je suis aujourd'hui incapable de te réciter leur théorème. J'ai des vagues souvenirs de triangle rectangle et de carré d'hypoténuse mais c'est tout. Preuve que ces machins ne servent à rien. **

**A Kilera : Merci ! Bienvenue ici même si on a pas trop le temps de faire connaissance…ça me fait plaisir- t ça m'épate- de voir encore de nouvelles têtes ! **

**A Lea : Je suis navrée, mais cette fois c'est bien la fin. Fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment où un autre non ?  
PS : J'ai bien eu tes deux reviews ! lol merci ;**

**A Aurelia : Ah, les repas de famille…toujours de grands moments. Lol. **

**A Pény : Tu vas être contente, pas de coupure en plein milieu cette fois ci… plus de cliffangher. Lol**

**A Aelwing : oh oui je suis d'accord…Temperance fait sans doute un sacré paquet de jalouses. Jolie, intelligente, sportive…The superwoman ! **

**Merci pour tes dix reviews… Ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et je me suis acheté un gilet pare balle en prévision de ta réaction éventuelle au mot fin. **

**A Harrysteph : Désolée que tu ai eu à subir toute cette guimauve, si tu n'es pas trop couple. Lol. Merci d'avoir quand même trouvé le courage de poster depuis ton continent !  
PS : Tu as été ma 200****ème**** review, tu te rends compte ? J'ai moi même du mal à réaliser. **

**A Hermione2b : Trop de trop ? Je ne sais pas trop… Mieux vaut trop que pas assez non ? Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi : cette chanson est pas 'trop' connue mais elle est belle. **

**A Manon : Odeur de fin comme tu dis. Merci de mon éventuelle nomination aux oscars mais bon, le théatre et moi…quoi que en tant que scénariste. De nouvelles voies s'ouvrent à moi. La description de la robe était sympa à faire...d'ailleurs les descriptions en général c'est plutôt agréable à écrire…mais à lire : c'est lourd. C'est comme les bonbons, quant on abuse ça fait mal au cœur. Alors je me restreint. **

**A LolOw : Ben oui, je l'ai coupé…il était trop long. Et je voulais vous faire souffrir une dernière fois. Hahahah.  
En ce qui concerne le temps dejors…je ne sais pas où tu habites mais dans ma ville il fait super beau. Et chaud. C'est la vie en rose (en ce qui concerne le temps, toujours).  
PS : Encore une future 'brevet ée' ? Ma parole vous vous êtes donnée le mot ? lol. Bon courage pour tes révisions ! **

**A Ladybird : si tu adores la guimauve, tu ne vas pas être décue. Merci !!**

**A Ilai : Merci ! Et oui, les alertes remarchent : incroyable non ? Mon ordi a failli exploser en recevant vos 60 dernières reviews d'un coup.. Pendant deux heures, il a pas arrêter de clignoter : vous avez un message, vous avez un message ! lol**

**A Lilah : Thank you very much, dear !**

**A Hayastan : Merci ! Le friendship je le garde, parce que j'adore la relation Angela/brennan… **

**A Clewilan : Merci ! Comme tu le dis, ce fut très très difficile de mettre le mot 'fin'. Je ne sais plus qui a dit 'en foinissant un bon livre, il semble qu'on quitte un ami'..Ben en cloturant une fic, on se sent bizarrement seule !  
PS : L'Italie, veinarde. C'était bien ? **

**A Elizabeth : Merci ! Je suis encore surprise de trouver chaque chapitre de nouvelles têtes… C'est incroyable. Moi qui pensais être la seule à apprécier mes délires ! **

**A Emiliy : Merci ! Pour le coup du 31, on m'a déjà fait la remaqrue. Lol. N'hésite pas à laisser des critiques (constructives, j'entend) c'est comme ça qu'on avance. **

**A Willaimine : Merci pour tes deux longues reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchées. Je ne pensais pas que ces quelques pages Word pourraient déclencher autant de réactions… Tant mieux si cette fic t'apporte un peu de réconfort, où si elle se contente juste de te changer les idées. Ne t'en fais pas, la fin sera un 'happy end' romantique à souhait…  
Pour le champagne, merci mais laisse tomber, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de toutes facons. Je préfere les reviews ! lol Laisse en autant que tu veux.  
PS : Tant pis pour la science…lol et bon courage pour la suite.  
**

**A TOUTES ET TOUS : Concernant la question qui est revenue si souvent…'y en aura une autre ?' j'y répond à la fin de l'épilogue ; Mon dernier cliffangher, histoire de partir en beauté ! lol**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27, partie 2 : …on devient papillon**

_-Rare-Calogero_

« Papa !!!! Tu sais pas ce que ce Hodgins m'a dit ? » La voix joyeuse de Parker s'éleva soudain à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous les deux se séparèrent rapidement, rouges de gêne. Si le garçonnet ne s'en aperçut pas, il n'en fut pas de même pour Hodgins, Zack et Angela qui l'accompagnaient. « Oh oh ! Est-ce qu'on dérange ?

- Pas du tout. » La jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

« T'es très belle Dr Bones ! » S'exclama Parker, les yeux écarquilles. « ON dirait une princesse ! » Elle s'empourpra alors que Booth riait doucement. « Tu es prêt bonhomme ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas..en route. » L'ex tireur d'élite souleva son fils de terre pour le jucher sur ses épaules et prit sa 'princesse' par le bras.

L'équipe du Dr Brennan regarda la petite troupe s'éloigner, Parker –radieux- pérorant de tout son saoul du haut de son perchoir. « Tu sais…Hodgins il dit qu'on peut avoir des fourmis dans une maison… Je pourrais en avoir, dis ? S'il te plait ? » Les trois jeunes gens n'entendirent pas la réponse de Booth, simplement un grognement inintelligible. Amusée, Angela se tourna vers l'entomologiste. « Tu vas avoir des ennuis, prédit elle.

- Surtout quand il verra ce que son fils a dans la poche.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a donné ?

- Des cocons. Quand ils s'ouvriront, Booth aura deux jolis spécimens de _Polyommatus icarus_ ou l'argus bleu céleste. » La brunette se mit à rire, son regard chocolat pétillant de malice. « Tu es fou…

- Savant fou. Presque un pléonasme. Dis moi, c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

- Bien sûr. » Depuis leur premier dîner, les deux jeunes gens avaient pris l'habitude de se voir régulièrement. Ils sortaient. Dansaient. Allaient au cinéma. Il lui envoyait des roses et des compliments. Elle rougissait. Elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue chaque soir avant de se séparer. Il rougissait. Il lui faisait la cour, elle se laissait faire. Sans brusquer les choses. Carpe diem et advienne que pourra…

_On finira bien par s'abandonner  
Il suffit de laisser faire  
On finira bien par se l'avouer  
On est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Ne me dis pas le contraire_

Temperance recula légèrement sa chaise de la table où les six adultes discutaient en sirotant leurs cafés pour mieux les observer. En face d'elle se tenait les parents de Rebecca, un couple de septuagénaires charmants qui lui était assez sympathiques. Un moment, elle avait eu peur qu'ils ne la détestent…d'être à 'la place' de leur fille. Mais à présent il était clair que Mr et Mme Buts s'étaient fait une raison : Booth ne serait jamais leur gendre. Juste le père de leur petit fils. Et cela leur suffisait amplement. Le regard de l'anthropologue se posa sur Paul, le nouvel ami de Rebecca. Lui aussi avait été très chaleureux. Très impressionné de déjeuner en compagnie de l'auteur du best seller de ces derniers mois, il n'avait d'abord pas osé lui parler. Puis vin et soleil aidant, il s'était ouvert et avéré être un homme extrêmement cultivé. Rebecca, nota la jeune femme, le dévorait du regard. D'elle aussi, Temperance avait craint les réactions au départ… Mais la mère de Parker était une femme intelligente qui ne mit pas plus de dix secondes à comprendre l'alchimie qui se dégageait du jeune couple. Elle avait sourit. Booth avait finalement trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.

« Alors…tu passes une bonne journée ? » Seeley entoura de ses bras les épaules fines de Temperance. Se laissant aller contre lui, elle acquiesça en silence. « Je crois…je crois que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, confirma-t-il gentiment. Il joua en silence avec une mèche de cheveux pendant quelques minutes, savourant la caresse du soleil sur son visage. Les bruits de conversation. La douceur de son sourire. « Je suis bien avec toi.

- …

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, ni de faire quoi que ce soit. » Se hâta t-il d'ajouter devant son air paniqué. « Je voulais juste que tu saches…combien tu es importante pour moi. »

_On finira bien par se souvenir  
De notre premier départ  
Tout finira bien, je te le promets  
_

Temperance plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux noirs. Maintenant, lui ordonna son cerveau. Dis le lui maintenant. Pour une fois cœur et raison semblaient d'accord. La jeune femme pris une longue inspiration. « Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, aussi.

- Tu…

- Attend laisse moi finir. Je…je t'aime. » Finit elle par dire. Voilà. C'était dit. Il le savait, et cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle but une longue gorgée d'eau pour calmer sa gorge sèche, bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de venir de courir un marathon. Elle était sure que si il lui avait fallu se lever à cet instant précis, elle se serait effondrée.

Seeley Booth resta immobile un long moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Il espérait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour elle…Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à exprimer ses émotions et maintenant que cela y était, c'est lui qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Il caressa doucement le visage angoissé de son amie. « Je t'aime, aussi » chuchota-t-il.

_On est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Et je me dis que c'est rare  
C'est rare, c'est rare, c'est rare ...  
Et je me dis que c'est rare  
Laisse moi profiter de toi_

« Dr Bones ! Regarde ça ! » Une tornade de boucles blondes accourut dans leur direction. Les yeux brillants, le garçonnet posa précautionneusement une des coupelles de labo sur la table. Au centre, se trouvaient deux petits morceaux de bois marrons-verts. « Parker qu'est ce que c'est ? s'exclama sa mère.

- C'est un cadeau. » Répondit tranquillement le petit sur le ton de l'évidence, sans quitter le couvercle transparent des yeux. « Regardez. Il bouge. » En effet, ce qu'ils avaient pris au premier abord pour des morceaux de bois étaient en réalité des cocons. Deux cocons dont un était en train d'éclore. Le silence se fit soudain religieux autour de la table. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant la métamorphose.

Il y eut d'abord une aile… Humide et froissée…Puis une seconde. La tête. Deux antennes. Lentement les deux ailes se déployèrent, découvrant un magnifique bleu turquoise. Elles avaient l'air si soyeuses que Parker tendit le doigt pour les effleurer. Temperance emprisonna doucement le petit poignet. « Il ne faut pas les toucher, dit elle. Elle chuchotait comme si l'insecte risquait de les entendre. « Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas lui abîmer les ailes et il ne pourra plus voler. » Une brise légère se leva. L'animal resta immobile, un bon moment, inconscient d'être le centre de l'attention générale. Ses ailes frémirent, puis…il s'envola maladroitement. Sept paires 'yeux le suivirent en silence, très vite ce ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point bleuté puis il disparut totalement… Dans le petit groupe on n'osait plus bouger, de peur de briser ce moment si unique. Finalement, la voix de Paul s'éleva, grave et profonde.

« Au fond, c'est ça la solitude : s'envelopper dans le cocon de son âme, se faire chrysalide et attendre la métamorphose, car elle arrive toujours. » « August Strindberg, un auteur suédois, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant les visages médusés. ON hocha la tête poliment, chacun semblant s'approprier ces quelques mots.

« Quelqu'un veut une autre part de gâteau ? Lança joyeusement la grand-mère. Les visages se détendirent, les sourires revinrent et on oublia le papillon qui volait, désormais libre. 'Mais seul' songea Temperance, sans comprendre ce goût amer qui lui emplissait la bouche.


	29. Epilogue

**Avant que vous lisiez, je voulais juste vous dire : cette chanson est magnifique ! Je ne peux que vous la conseiller.. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_-Life is beautiful- Vega4_

UN peu plus tard, alors que les conversations avaient repris leur train et que le soleil commençait à décliner, Temperance s'éloigna lentement de la famille. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée à quel point cela pouvait être fatiguant de 'sociabiliser'. Depuis le fond du jardin, elle pouvait observer le ciel prendre des teintes rouge orangé qui lui donnait l'air d'être en feu. Les ombres des arbres s'allongeaient lentement, et une brise fraîche s'était levée. La jeune femme frissonna. « Froid ? » Seeley se tenait derrière elle, sourire aux lèvres. Il ôta sa propre veste pour la déposer sur les épaules frêles. « Merci.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mmm. Ça va. Je réfléchissais.

- Deux sous pour tes pensées ? » Un sourire malin étira les lèvres de l'anthropologue. « Mes pensées valent beaucoup plus que ça…

- Quel est le tarif ?

- …un baiser devrait suffire. Parce que c'est toi. » Riant, il s'exécuta de bonne grâce. « Alors ?

- Je pensais aux papillons. Et à nous.

- Oh oh. Si tard le soir ? » Plaisanta-t-il, inquiet malgré lui. ON ne savait jamais où les réflexions de Temperance pouvaient vous conduire. Elle rit doucement. « Et à quelle conclusion est tu parvenue ?

- J'étais seule dans ma chrysalide. Tu a été ma métamorphose et…je t'aime. » Deux fois. Elle l'avait dit deux fois dans la même journée. Finalement, c'était si simple il suffisait de le penser. Et d'y croire.

Deux fois. Deux fois qu'elle lui le disait. Et deux fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Tu t'es mise aux métaphores ? Plaisanta-t-il pour masquer son trouble. Elle le considéra avec gravité. « Ta compagnie est propice aux associations d'idées. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce un compliment ? Parce que ça y ressemble mais…

- C'en est un. » Il lui prit les mains, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent avec grâce. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un moment, avec fièvre, puis fusionnèrent en un baiser passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Booth se pencha vers elle. « Je viens de trouver un nouveau surnom… » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Elle plissa le nez, vaguement inquiète. « Quoi ?

- Papillon. Tu es un papillon… hors de portée lorsqu'on essaye t'attraper, mais si je suis patient…tu peux très bien te poser sur mon épaule. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours venir sur mon épaule ?

- Je le sais, maintenant. Je ne l'oublierai pas. » Elle vint se blottir contre lui, la tête nichée au creux de son épaule. Seeley resserra son étreinte. Désormais, tous les deux savaient qu'il y avait des choses sur lesquelles on pourrait toujours compter. Les squelettes, songea Brennan. Un revolver, songea-t-il. L'amitié. L'amour. La famille. Et… les papillons.

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated,  
La vie est belle, mais compliquée  
_

_we barely make it.  
Nous peinons à la comprendre_

_We don't need to understand,  
Nous n'avons pas besoin de comprendre_

_  
there are miracles. Miracles.  
Les miracles existent. Les miracles. _

**FIN**

* * *

**Vous avez été nombreux à m'interroger sur l'éventualité d'une suite, d'une seconde fic… J'y travaille. Pas tout de suite, tout de suite parce que les grandes autorités universitaires qui gouvernent ma triste vie ont décidé que les 9 et 10 mai seraient jour d'examens. Jours maudits, donc. Mais passée cette date tragique (sous réserve de survie de ma part bien sur), je suis liiibre max. Le pied. Bon j'ai pleins de trucs super capitaux à faire (genre les magasins, aller à la plage, la grasse mat'….), ceci dit…je devrais avoir le temps d'écrire. Plus justement, de finir les trois quatre fic qui traînent dans mon disque dur. C'est là que survient ma tragique angoissante question –petite musique de suspens- que souhaitez vous ? Que je stoppe mes délires sur cette super série qui n'a vraiment rien fait pour ça et que j'en massacre une autre ? Une nouvelle fic genre on efface-tout-on-recommence ? Une sorte de suite de celle-ci où on verrait les évolutions de leur petit coupke ? Où j'arrête tout et je me consacre au tricot (là ce serait problématique parce que le tricot et moi…mais vous avez saisi l'idée) ? **

**Je suis ouverte à vos critiques, et suggestions éventuelles ! **

**Voilà… La balle est dans votre camp, maintenant. Je vais simplement vous remercier une ultime fois et vous dire combien vous avez été supercalifragilisticexpiralidocious (ça vous en bouche en coin hein ?). Merci. **

'Un seul mot, usé, mais qui brille comme une vieille pièce de monnaie : merci !'

Pablo Neruda


End file.
